


Kitsune Academy

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Contracts, Dom/sub, Foster Care, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Sex Education, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism, plot from manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: An institution of higher learning were the students learn a very... special set of skills.A Gaalee story





	1. That voice tho

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the first chapter on ff dot net and then I started to add more to it later. It was only meant to be just one chapter so it'll be updated whenever I'm able but it's kind of low on the list. My other stories take up a higher priority. But I wanted to post it on here too.
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Lee sat cross legged on the bed, waiting for his tutor to arrive.

The room was pretty plain. Bare white walls, with white curtains and light brown hardwood floors.

There was a dresser to one side with a large four poster bed against a wall. It was made from dark almost black mahogany with white curtains pulled open on the sides.

Pretty normal for a basic test room.

Although Lee couldn't help but cringe as he thought of all the people who have had sex in the very bed he was sitting on.

Now, you're probably wondering why dear sweet innocent Rock Lee was sitting on a bed, at school, waiting for a tutor while wearing nothing but an over-sized button down shirt and a deeply embarrassed frown.

The answer is simple really.

Lee failed.

His first semester in Kitsune academy and the Rock failed.

As much as it pains him to admit, he didn't even try to pass.

He didn't do any assignments or work on group projects, he couldn't even show up for the tests. Sure he studied, studied as much as he possibly could and handed in all the written assignments he was tasked to do.

Unfortunately neither the written assignments nor the written tests counted towards his grade. The practical ones did.

But he couldn't do those.

Lee gave a sigh shifting around so he was now sitting on his knees as he picked at the sleeve of his shirt.

Kitsune academy.

A very unique institution where forty percent of the student body is made up of girls while the rest are all boys. The school has its own private clinic, library and shopping center equipped with restaurants clothing stores and a large theatre. There are very comfortable single bedroom dormitories all around campus, most of which are co-Ed and perfectly well kept.

It was almost like a small community just outside of town. Not all that much different form any other college, except of course for one very teeny tiny detail.

While most tertiary institutions taught science, law, medicine, education etc etc. Kitsune academy taught its students the secrets of desire and ultimate pleasure.

Simply put...

It was a sex school.

Lee lost his parents at a young age, so he grew up in foster care for most of his life. It wasn't a great experience but it wasn't horrible either. The raven was fortunate enough not to be placed with one of those foster parents you usually read about. You know the ones where the child is abused and often comes out of the system horribly damaged and hollow.

Don't get me wrong, he wasn't exactly placed with Mary Poppins either.

Lee lived with six other foster kids in a small two story house that was practically falling apart. If it wasn't for all his hard work it probably would have.

Not that their guardian knew anything about that. Makio was barely ever there and when she was, she was usually passed out from drugs and booze.

Why is it that social workers always miss these things?

Still Lee couldn't complain, if he did he and the rest of the kids would just go right back into the system. Who knows what would have happened then.

No, a neglectful parent was definitely better than some strange pedophile psychopath.

Since he'd been living with Makio the longest, he was forced to take care of himself since the moment he arrived. And so every time a new foster sibling would arrive, Lee would take care of them as well.

So after Lee turned eighteen, it left the others with a very large problem.

Sure Makio was kind enough (or drunk enough) to leave them some money every once in a while, but without him Lee knew they wouldn't last very long.

So the raven decided to stay with the kids. The social workers barely ever came by anymore and he was legal so they couldn't exactly make him leave either.

After a few months however, Makio disappeared.

Poof! Dropped off the face of the earth, meaning the little money she left behind was gone now Lee had to look for a job.

But with no high school diploma and zero work experience, Lee didn't stand a chance.

That's when he met Neji.

When Lee met the brunette, he was walking home carrying what probably would have been the last groceries he and his siblings would see for a very long time, when he bumped into the pale eyed man.

Neji was obviously a few years older maybe twenty-two, twenty-four. He wore a plain black suit with a blue tie and stared down at the boy with surprise before his eyes started to slowly rake over Lee's form.

Knowing a lust filled leer when he saw one, Lee immediately moved to get away when the man stopped him and asked for his name.

Somehow Lee ended up telling him everything, (curse his friendly nature) and in return Neji told him about Kitsune academy. The very place where Hyuuga Neji worked as a lecturer.

He took Lee to Lady Tsunade, the Dean of Kitsune academy and told her of the boy's situation. Lady Tsunade took pity on Lee and made him an offer. He'd study at Kitsune and get a degree in Sexology after which he would then be placed in the work program.

In other words: Lee would work in a broth- I mean the nightclub she owned.

In exchange for his study and services, the foster kids he grew up with would be well taken care of. "Without the involvement of authorities." the blond made sure to add as an after thought.

Somehow she didn't think another game of foster roulette would work out very well for the kids.

Normally Lee would have flat out refused. To sell one's youth like that, it's unthinkable! He'd often lectured his siblings on such unspeakable things.

But if he could keep them safe then maybe... With what lady Tsunade was offering, they'd be able to go to school, have food and clothes and Lee could go to college.

Although its not for the most conventional degree on earth, but still.

His body in exchange for their future.

As far as Lee was concerned, it was a fair trade..

So he agreed.

Alas when Lee agreed to these terms, it never occurred to him that he'd actually do those things for classes. He thought he'd have at least a year before he had to- had to...

But that's not how things at Kitsune work.

After all doing things hands on is the best way to learn.

For assignments students paired up and... demonstrated what they'd learned in class. Lecturers would asses one student at a time during tests and group projects, well- (you get where I'm going with this right?)

That's why Lee failed so miserably.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't do it.

Se-that was something he thought he'd one day do with his most special person. Despite how he grew up, Lee always imagined falling in love getting married and then consummating an eternal bond with the person he treasures the most. Not in a class room, with someone he barely knows while someone else judges his technique.

When his scores came back he was devastated but not surprised. The dean however was less than impressed, luckily she came up with a solution for Lee's reluctance to participate. One that would work out for everyone.

At least that's how she saw it.

~FLASHBACK~

"The pet maid department?"

Lee's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as he stared at the blond woman on the other side of the desk.

"Yes." Tsunade leaned forward placing both elbows on the desk. "Its a division of Kitsune that specializes in exclusive live-in submissive sexual partners. You will continue with your degree in Sexology as usual along with a few extra modules, the only other difference is that you won't be taking part in any of the practical assessments."

"I won't?!" Lee almost jumped out of his seat, "So I won't have to-"

"No, Lee you won't be having sexual intercourse of any kind. In fact, you're forbidden from even trying."

The raven was so relieved, so happy that he wanted to scream and shout and-

'Wait'

Lee's face fell and he looked even more confused than before. "If I am forbidden from even trying then what am I studying for?"

"Well..." Tsunade looked at the boy in front of her trying to find a gentle way of telling him this. However there wasn't really a gentle way of putting it. "Pet maids receive a standard contract, not unlike the one's we have for hosts. But instead of myself being the contract holder, that right shifts to someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yes. How do I say this?" The blond lifted both her hands and started rubbing her temples. "Sort of like, someone's housekeeper. No cooking or cleaning, but you'll be expected to tend to your contractor's every want. Kind of like a private butler. You understand?"

"Yes I think so." Lee stared down at his lap eyes narrowed in thought until- "But why would I need to finish this degree to do that?"

The older woman gave Lee a look of disbelief.

In this line of work, especially in Lady Tsunade's position. Subtlety is the best policy, but sometimes it pays to be blunt.

"You're going to be someone's fuck toy."

Tsunade watched as Lee's eyes went impossibly wide and his body went completely stiff, staring back at her with a look of complete horror.

"B-b-b-but... I. It can- you..." The raven kept stuttering flailing, twitching around in his seat while Tsunade just waited for his mental break down to pass.

O.K so maybe that was too blunt.

As soon as Lee regained some resemblance of sanity Tsunade spoke. "It's not that bad Lee."

"Not that bad! I am going to be someones-someones slave!"

"You won't be a slave!" Tsunade snapped at the boy making him coil back in his seat.

The blond took a deep breath, "It's more like a paid lover. This is the best option for you Lee. To be part of the host department you have to actually sleep with someone, it's exposure for what you can expect once you start working. That's why the Pet maid department is a better option for you Lee. This way you don't have to take part in any of the host assignments."

Lee slumped forward a look of defeat on his face. "But how- I mean. How long will I have to..."

"Contracts only last two years after which you can choose to leave Kitsune for good, return as a host or take on another contract." Lee didn't look at her just kept his eyes fixed on the carpet below, obviously struggling with the decision. Tsunade got up, walked over to the boy and covered both his hands with hers as she crouched in front of him.

"It really won't be that bad. At least this way, you'll only have to deal with one client for two years instead of... five a day."

Lee's head snapped up, "FIVE?!"

"Plus." She said ignoring his little outburst. "I always have the lecturers do weekly check ups on the pet maids, so if something happens we'll be able to get you out. O.K?"

Lee stared at the woman for a few moments, before taking a deep breath and nodding quickly.

"But there is something I do not understand."

"What?"

"Well," Lee started cautiously unsure if he'd be ratting out Tenten if he asked. "A friend once told me that they were in the Pet maid department and I am fairly certain that their... Well that they take part in a-assignments as well." At the last the raven blushed lightly trying to avoid any and all eye contact with the dean.

"That's because you're special Lee." Tsunade stood up and made her way back to her seat.

"Special? Special how?"

The woman flopped down in her chair, reaching underneath her desk for a bottle of sake and placing it on the desk. "You're a virgin. We haven't had a virgin around here since Haku a few years back."

Lee's light blush turned into a bright red. "S-so what does that mean?"

Tsunade poured herself a glass of sake and lifted it towards Lee, "It means as long as you keep that cherry un-popped, you're gonna make me a fortune kid." She winked causing the raven to sink back into his chair in embarrassment.

~END FLASHBACK~

And so it began.

To Lee's relief his classes were a lot better than they used to be.

He wasn't expected to take part in any of the demonstrations and he got to take up a few other courses as well, some of which actually did seem worse than the ones before.

One such class was Seduction 101.

A crucial skill that all Pet maids were required to learn was the seduction. Typically most Pet maids were contracted by men so instead of being taught in dominance as he would have had he stayed in the hosts department. Lee was being taught in the art of submission.

According to his lecturer Lee's sweet nature just screamed submissive tease, he just had to learn to open up a bit more.

That's why Lee sat waiting for his tutor in one of the academy's test rooms, wearing nothing but an over sized button down shirt and an embarrassed frown.

He's never met his tutor before. Kakashi Hatake apparently his name is.

That much to Lee was a huge relief.

Ever since he started at Kitsune, he's been very aware of a certain pale eyed professor's interest in him. Neji had insisted on Lee being in one of his classes and was almost always assigned to be his test conductor.

Thankfully, Neji was part of the host department and therefore wasn't allowed to tutor a pet maid, much to the Hyuuga's annoyance.

For now, Lee's virginity was safe.

You know... Maybe.

The soft thud of shoes suddenly came from the other side of the door and Lee's head snapped up. He sat up straight, hands on his lap as he nervously waited for the man to enter.

When the door opened, Lee's jaw hit the floor.

He was breathtaking!

Shaggy crimson red hair contrasted beautifully against pale almost ivory skin. The man's strikingly bright teal eyes were made even more so by the dark eyeliner surrounding them. He wore a dark suit, like most of the lecturers at Kitsune. A tight fit that showed of a stunningly slim waist and broad shoulders.

Lee was so absorbed in the mans looks that he didn't notice that the redhead was getting closer until he was standing right in front of the bed. The man's eyes bore into him and for a moment Lee could have sworn that the man was looking right through him.

The raven flushed, trying to steady his nerves as best as he could. He looked down at his fumbling hands as he spoke. "G-good morning mister Hatake."

The man tilted his head to the side studying Lee for a moment. "I'm not mister Hatake."

The redhead said in a voice so deep and seductive Lee had to stop himself from reacting to the shiver that went down his spine.

"I am Gaara Sabaku, mister Hatake had another engagement to attend to. So I'll be substituting for him, do you understand?"

Lee nodded, still not looking up.

Dear gods, of all the substitutes he could have had they had to give him the one that looks and sounds like sex on legs. At least with Neji, Lee would have been able to refuse his advances. But this guy?

If he tried to take advantage of the situation, would Lee be able to turn him down?

Lee didn't think he'd even want to.

'Why couldn't it have been Neji?!'

"Rock Lee, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Lee froze as Gaara traced a finger down his jaw before slipping it under his chin lifting his head slightly to look at him.

"So you're the naive little virgin I've heard so much about, eh?"

The ravens blush went even darker as he stared into Gaara's eyes, not exactly sure if he should answer that question.

The redhead smirked, "Not bad."

Gaara pulled back and walked towards the dresser behind him. Lee let out a deep breath, cursing himself for reacting so strongly to just a touch.

Damn it! Now was not the time for his morals to start slipping.

"I understand you're new at this."

Lee looked up to find the redhead without a jacket standing rolling up the sleeves of his shirt till they were just above his elbows, exposing lean yet clearly toned muscle on his arms. He blinked trying to focus on what the man was saying.

"Uhm... Yes, I only transferred to the pet department this semester."

Gaara took a chair that was in a corner of the room and placed it at the front of the bed, before sitting down. Shoulders back, with his legs spread apart. His body looked completely relaxed while his eyes stayed the same. Intense and calculating.

"Alright then, let's see what you've got."

Lee blinked and stared blankly at the man, "I am sorry sir?"

"I'm tutoring you in Seduction 101, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Show me what you've got. Pretend I'm your contractor, what would you do to get me to have sex with you?"

Lee's face caught in a brand new blush and he started looking at everything except the man in front of him. Shifting to his side a bit he unconsciously started biting his lip, completely at a loss for what to do.

"That's a start."

The ravens eyes snapped up in slight confusion. "What was?"

"Don't worry about that." Gaara said dismissively. Lee obviously wasn't aware of what he was doing so he let it slide. "Let's move on. Now say something."

"Like what?"

"Whatever it takes to get me in that bed with you."

Onyx eyes went wide and Lee sat perfectly still, trying and failing to come up with something. After a few moments of silence Gaara gave a sigh.

"Let's try this. Lady Tsunade tells me you had the highest written test scores in your grade last semester. Is that true?"

Lee let out a grin of pride at the question. "Yes sir."

Gaara suppressed a smile, at least he's enthusiastic. "Right, now when you look at me what do you see?"

"My tutor?"

"No. I'm you're contractor, you're master. I paid for you to have sex with me whenever I want and yet I sit in a chair instead of getting on the bed with you. What does that tell you?"

Lee looked down for a moment, eyebrows furrowed in thought. What's that word again... Voyeur.

"It means you like to watch."

"Good." Gaara nodded leaning forward so his elbows were braced on his knees. "Now that you know this, try and seduce me."

Lee swallowed thickly although it did nothing to get rid of the lump in his throat.

He remembers this chapter from his book.

Contractors that like to watch their pets dance and do... other things, only making a move when their at the brink of lust driven insanity.

He also remembers what he's supposed to do to get Gaara or rather his "contractor" to that point. He just really didn't want to do it.

"Remember, do whatever it takes." Gaara said after seeing the clear hesitation in the ravens eyes. How a kid like this ended up at Kitsune was beyond him.

He clearly wasn't cut out for it.

Lee shut his eyes, took a deep breath and stood up on his knees.

He could do this.

'For Ranmaru and the others!'

Lee opened his eyes forcing himself to stare right into that frightening teal gaze and with slow deliberate movements started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Gaara leaned back as he watched the boy slowly undress himself, letting the shirt he wore fall on th bed behind him. Lee slid his hand up the sides of his body towards his hair, unknowingly bringing attention to the beautiful blush on his face as he raked a hand through his hair.

The ravens other hand went up and brushed against a nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp and a deeper shade of red. Lee let his eyes slide shut as he lay back on the bed. With his knees bent and his legs spread apart, Lee started tweaking the tiny nubs on his chest allowing himself to moan as he did.

Gaara hadn't said a word since Lee started and the boy was starting to wonder if he was doing something wrong. Unfortunately opening his eyes to look was out of the question, this whole situation is embarrassing enough as it is.

Lee let his right hand wander down to his semi-hard erection and slowly traced his fingers over it. Before gasping.

"Master... please."

Lee heard a sharp in take of breath, but it was so low he thought his ears were just playing tricks on him. The raven wrapped his hand around his cock and began to slowly stroke it letting out moans and whimpers as he did.

Now it should be noted that Gaara Sabaku has fantastic self control. It takes a lot to get any kind of reaction out of the redhead, that's why he's so good at this job. The perfect poker face that forces pet's and hosts alike to bring out their A-game, if they really want a reaction.

Which they always did.

Getting the Sabaku to gasp for any reason was a monumental achievement, yet somehow Lee was able to do it within the first five minutes.

So maybe he his cut out for it.

As the boy on the bed put on a show that could drive an impotent man into a lust filled rage, Gaara sat perfectly still with his arms folded over his chest. His fingers started digging into his arms and he had to shift in his chair a bit to accommodate the bulge in his pants.

Again Sabaku Gaara has fantastic self control, unfortunately that self-control snapped in two the moment Lee's next gasp reached his ears.

"Master Gaara..."

The raven's hips lifted off the bed as he felt himself getting closer to relief. Somehow he'd managed to forget that the redhead who's name he was gasping was sitting on a chair right in front of the bed.

Suddenly Lee felt a hand press down on his stomach forcing him back on the bed. Onyx eyes snapped open and Lee found his tutor staring down at him, his eyes darkened with lust.

The raven panicked and abruptly stopped.

Gaara put both his hands on either side of Lee's head and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Keep going."

It was a command and as much as Lee hated it, something in him told him that he had to comply.

Lee's eyes snapped shut once his hand started moving again and he did his best to try and ignore the man above him, you know the child hood saying. "If I can't see it its not there."

Unfortunately Gaara had other ideas, the redhead took Lee's chin in his hand and spoke. "Open your eyes, Lee."

Another moan broke from Lee's throat, pleasure flowed through him at in a surge of heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. He opened his eyes to find Gaara so much closer than before. Their lips were no more than an inch apart. With the redheads lust filled breath mixing in with Lee's heavy panting.

So close to a kiss, yet so very very far.

"Come." The redhead growled in Lee's ear, effectively pushing the boy over the edge and into an orgasm haze.

Lee slumped back onto the bed, completely ignoring the sticky mess now on his stomach while he came down from his high. Once he was back in the land of the living, the raven blushed.

Gaara still hovered over him, his gaze was hungry and Lee could've sworn he saw a vision in that teal stare. He could see Gaara pinning him down to the bed as he repeatedly thrust into him, while Lee screamed his name.

And for a moment Lee thought that he might actually do it, but alas the redhead simply moved off the bed and walked over to the dresser to retrieve his jacket.

The raven sat up quickly pulling on the discarded shirt beneath him while Gaara spoke. "That's the end of the session."

"Uhm... Y-yes, good bye sir." Lee said awkwardly as the man walked out the door. As soon as it closed, he fell back on the bed. Feeling more confused and exhausted than he has in a long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Today's the day'

Neji thought smugly as he watched the blond woman sitting behind the desk in front of him.

Tsunade tapped the stack of paper work on the desk top as she straightened them out before fixing the pale eyed man in a glare.

But Neji couldn't bring himself to care. Today is finally the day he gets what he's wanted for the passed few months.

Today he finally gets to have Lee.

The moment Neji laid eyes on the Lee, he's wanted nothing more than to claim the boy, he's thought of absolutely nothing else. That's the whole reason he brought Lee to Kitsune in the first place.

Sure the Rock's story on his childhood and foster siblings was heart breaking to say the least. But Neji couldn't pretend all his intentions were innocent.

He wanted Lee and what Neji Hyuuga wanted, Neji Hyuuga got.

Unfortunately the raven had to make things difficult. Refusing to take part in class activities and never showing up for tests. It wasn't till Neji found out about virginity that it all made sense.

This information only seemed to make Neji want the boy even more, that's why he was so devastated when Lee was transferred into the pet maid department.

Lady Tsunade gave explicit orders that Lee Rock was not to be touched, because the boy's status made him so much more valuable and therefore anyone who broke this rule would meet a fate worse than death.

But today Neji didn't have to worry about that at all.

Today Neji Hyuuga finally gets what he wants.

After a lot of coaxing, Neji finally managed to convince his uncle to let him buy the ravens contract. Using the argument that since Hanabi and even Hinata had pets of their own its only fair that he have his own little concubine, after all a man has needs. This way the Hyuuga name wouldn't suffer any damage caused by scandals that usually follow the dating lives of the elite.

"I can't say I approve of this Neji." Tsunade said placing the pages down neatly in front of her. "The only reason I'm allowing it is because of Lee, I'd be more comfortable if he ended up with someone I'm familiar with than someone who might hurt him."

"I understand." Neji said evenly, successfully managing to suppress a grin.

Not that he'd never hurt Lee. Over the passed few months, Neji has come to care for the boy. With Lee being who he is, its difficult for someone not to care about him.

"Alright, it'll be a standard contract, lasting for two years-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, just before it opened and a redhead walked in.

Tsunade gave a sigh, "Sabaku, I'm in the middle of a meeting, you're going to have to come back later."

"This won't take long." Gaara said giving a glance to Neji before sinking down into the seat beside him.

"Well, what is it?"

"I just finished that class you asked me to tutor for Hatake."

"Oh right!" The blond said with a nod, "the one with Lee, did everything go well?"

Neji stiffened at the mention of Lee's name but didn't comment.

"Yes, it went very well."

"O.K, so then why are you still here? Shouldn't you be heading back to Suna, you are the dean after all."

"I'll be leaving shortly." The redhead said lacing his fingers together. "But first I want to talk about Lee."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "What about him?"

"I want to buy his contract."

Neji's head snapped towards Gaara, eyes wide in shock before they narrowed in a glare.

Lady Tsunade was just as shocked, "Buy his contract?!"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just... Why? You've never had a pet before, why now?"

Gaara shrugged. "No ones ever caught my interest before."

"I-" Tsunade cut herself off and frowned, the blond leaned forward putting both her arms on the desk.

"Lady Tsunade," Neji suddenly spoke, gaining the other two's attention. "You can't possibly be considering this."

Gaara watched Neji from the corner of his eye, "And why shouldn't she?"

" _We_ were discussing the terms of Lee's contract before you interrupted." Neji growled at the redhead who, simply ignored him.

Tsunade stared between the two men, unsure of what to do next. On the one hand Neji works at Kitsune and would probably be the safest bet for Lee right now, however the Hyuuga's obsession with Lee was unhealthy to say the least. So maybe  _safest_ isn't the best way to describe him.

On the other hand there's Gaara, the dean of Suna a sex academy way out in desert country. While the man was no monster by any means, she didn't know him quite well enough to just sign over Lee's contract without thinking it through at least.

Great another bid war for a pet.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, 'This is Naruto all over again'.

"Alright, we'll keep this fair. Hyuuga is offering full price, Sabaku. What are you putting on the table?"

Gaara smirked, "I'm willing to pay twice as much, plus I'll settle your score with A."

At the last part Tsunade sat up straight and smiled. She could finally get A off her back. "Sounds like a good deal to me."

"Neji, can you top that?"

The Hyuuga stood there gaping like a fish out of water until he finally relented and slumped back in his seat. There's no way Neji would be able to deal with A, no amount of money can get rid of that man.

Damn it!

He was so close.


	2. His Choji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee moves to his new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Choji walked along the crowded hallway, mumbling apologies and swerving out of the way as he maneuvered through the crowd. He gave a sigh of relief when he finally made it to his destination.

Lecture hall 369.

The brown haired boy looked around the large room until he caught sight of Kiba and Ino in the back of the class, the blond and brunette waved him over and Choji jogged up the steps to the third last row.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Choji," Kiba said with a grin shifting in his chair so he was facing the other. "Did you do last weeks written homework for, Positioning 156?"

"Yeah sure, why?"

"Well," Kiba's grin turned a bit nervous and he scratched the back of his neck, "I got a bit distracted yesterday and forgot to do it... Do you mind if I just borrow yours real quick?"

Choji frowned as he looked down at his books and started shuffling through the papers, "Sure, but why were you so distracted anyway?"

A light blush crept onto Kiba's face, "I just got preoccupied-"

Ino gave a snort, "Yeah right. Dog boy here's had tutoring with professor Aburame."

Kiba glared at the girl while his blush turned a shade darker. "He said I need work on my technique O.K?!"

"Yes he did, like two weeks ago. He already cleared you and yet you're still showing up in his office."

Choji stared at his friend watching as he stuttered and choked at Ino's last comment. He let out a chuckle as he handed the brunette his homework, "It's O.K Kiba, just give it back before class ends."

"Thanks, Cho." Kiba smiled, taking out a piece of paper to start copying the work down.

Ino rolled her eyes as she watched the brunette start to write before looking up at Choji and leaned forward a bit, brushing her side bang aside and giving the room a quick once over. The way she always did when she had a new piece of gossip she was just dying to tell.

"Hey did you hear about that kid Lee?"

The brown haired boy raised an eyebrow at her, "Lee?"

"Yeah you know the "special" student," Ino explained, "black hair, huge eyebrows."

Choji tilted his head to the side as he tried to place the description.

"She's talking about the cherry." Kiba mumbled without looking up from the pages.

Choji's eyes lit up in recognition and he smiled. "Oh right. The one who got moved to the pet department, he was a really nice guy, what about him?"

"Well I hear he got an owner, kid's supposed to leave Kitsune today."

"Really, wow. Hey wait," Choji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his lips pursed in thought, "He hasn't even been here a full year, how can he already have an owner? I mean isn't that against the rules?"

"That's the good part," Ino grinned and leaned forward a bit more. "Rumor has it Lee got bought by Suna academy's dean."

This time Kiba looked up and gave Ino a wide eyed look, "No way!"

"I swear, I hear lord Sabaku offered lady Tsunade a shitload of money for him. Twice as much as you'd normally pay for a pet maid."

Choji's eyes were just as wide as Kiba's, "Why?"

"Bid war." Ino said with a nod, "Apparently someone else wanted Lee first, so the dean had to pull out all the stops to get what he wanted."

"Wow."

"Yup, and since we all know money talks, Lee is leaving school today to start his two year contract." Ino propped her head up on her hand as she gave a sigh. "Some people have all the luck."

Choji stared down at the blonde with a frown, "What do you mean by that? Lee's never been cut out for any of this. Poor kids a virgin with no experience and now he's gonna be someone's private sex toy for two years. I'm glad I'm not him, I'd be a wreck."

"Poor kid?" Ino scoffed, "Suna is one of the richest academy's in the country. Dean Sabaku is loaded, not to mention absolutely gorgeous. Not only does that  _'poor kid'_  get to live in the lap of luxury for the next two years but he also gets to screw sex-on-legs. If that's not lucky I don't know what is."

The blonde groaned and lay her head down on the table, "I should've switched departments when I still had the chance."

"Host department isn't so bad Ino." Choji laughed and put a hand on the girls head to ruffle her hair. The blonde huffed indignantly as she slapped his hand away and started to fix her hair.

"Yeah says the guy who's only here for the work experience. You won't actually be sleeping with anyone once you graduate."

"Yeah. Hey Cho," Kiba asked as he looked back up from his borrowed work, "Why are you studying here anyway, its not like you have to."

The brown haired boy smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "It's a long story."

The professor arrived and Choji quickly said his goodbye's and headed down to his seat at the corner of the front row.

Not that Choji was sitting there by choice its just that... Their lecturer insisted that he do so. The brown haired boy settled into his seat and started arranging his books in front of him when a hand came down on his shoulder and he looked up to find his lecturer smirking down at him.

"Good morning Choji." The man said as his smirk grew into a smile while the boy fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"G-Good morning professor Nara."

"I hope you remember you have a tutoring session today at three o'clock."

A light blush crept onto Choji's cheeks and he gave a quick nod, "Yes, sir."

"Good, I'll see you at three then." Professor Nara said patting the boy's shoulder affectionately before he strolled to his desk in his usual lazy manner. "We have lots of work to do."

Choji's blush turned a deep red and he shrank back in his seat to try and hide his embarrassment.  _'I'll never get used to this.'_  He silently groaned as the man started his lecture shooting a smug smirk Choji's way as he caught the boy's dark blush.

Ino and Kiba are right.

Choji doesn't have to attend Kitsune academy, matter of a fact he didn't even want to go there.

The problem is...

His father insisted.

If Choji is going to take over the family business someday, then he'd need to know the ropes of how a basic brothel- I mean restaurant at least work.

Choji's family owned and ran a four star restaurant and have been doing so for over five generations. The restaurant was one of the best in the country, specializing in local and international cuisine, it also had one of best selections in wine and liquor as well as some... Special forms of entertainment.

The entertainment side of the family business has been around for almost twelve generations. Making the restaurant more of a legitimate front for the establishments illegitimate services.

Which is why Mr. Akimichi sent Choji to Kitsune academy. If the boy is to one day take over the family business like he did after his father then his son would have to learn about the more unsavory aspects of the trade.

After all, you can't fully understand and lead your employee's if you don't know what they're going through.

Choji quickly started jotting down notes after catching his professors eye and going another shade of red.

Giving the watch on his wrist a glance the brown haired boy noted that the time was nine am. Six hours before three o'clock.

The boy gulped and cursed the entire Akimichi families existence.

Time was moving much too fast for his liking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee leaned against the wall with his bag in front of him.

He still couldn't believe it.

When Lady Tsunade told him Lee thought that he might have been hearing things. But after she repeated herself three times and slapped him out of a temporary coma, he realized that his hearing wasn't defective after all.

Someone bought him.

He is now someone's property.

Lee never actually believed the dean when she told him of how the pet department works. Somehow his brain had managed to convince him that it wasn't true and even if it was true, that something like that could never happen to him.

He'd never be someone's sexual property.

However fate, the helpful and caring little angel it is, decided to show him how very wrong he was.

For the first time since he was younger, never has the urge to turn and run been so strong in the young boy's veins. No part of him actually wanted to go through with this, Lee didn't want to be someone's-someone's...  _fuck toy_  as lady Tsunade had so elegantly put it.

The mere thought actually made his stomach turn, several times.

The boy shifted his weight a bit as he thought back to the phone call he made just the night before. He smiled when he thought of Konohamaru's excited voice as he spoke of all the things their new nanny bought them, Ranmaru's soft but pleased voice as he told Lee about his classes at school and how he was moved up to a higher grade. He could almost hear Moegi's beaming smile as she told him about all her pretty new clothes.

And somehow he felt better.

Sure this isn't exactly the kind of future he imagined for himself, but as long as his siblings were happy then Lee couldn't ask for more.

Suddenly a car drove towards Kitsune academy's entrance and stopped right in front of him. Mercedes, sleek and black. Lee couldn't help but stare at the expensive looking car when he was suddenly addressed.

"Lee Rock?"

Lee's head snapped up to see a man standing in front of him, half of his face was covered in a white shemagh while the other half was exposed. Red scars stretched across his cheek while a dark rimmed eye stared down at the boy with what almost looked like morbid fascination.

"Yes, sir." Lee said quickly as he straightened his back and looked the man in his...

Eye?

The man's head tilted to the side in the same way that Mr. Sabaku had when he first saw Lee before he gave an amused smile.

Gaara Sabaku.

Lee still hadn't forgotten about him. The redhead's piercing green eyes and absolutely hypnotizing voice still haunted him. Lee has caught himself thinking back to his temporary lecturer multiple times and each of those times he'd have to take deep steady breath's in-order to calm his pounding heart.

If Gaara was his contractor... sweet gods!

Lee isn't sure if it would be the best thing that ever happened to him or the worst.

Blissful heaven with the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. Or excruciating hell with the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen breaking his heart on a daily basis. After all, being a pet maid is about satisfying your contractors every need, not falling in love every two years.

And Lee has never been able to control his emotions so perpetual heart break was a definite probability.

"I am Baki, an associate to your contractor. I assume you are ready to leave."

Lee gulped and tightened his grip on the bag he was carrying. "Yes sir, I-I am ready."

The man gave a nod, "Very well then." Baki walked over to the car and opened the door to the back seat. "Let's go."

After taking one deep breath Lee squared his shoulders and walked over to the car, however just as the raven was about to slide inside and Baki reached for his bag Lee paused and stared at the cars leather interior before looking up at his chauffeur.

"Who-...I mean, they never told me who my contractor is and I-"

"Everything will be explained once we reach Suna academy."

Lee blinked in surprise, "Suna academy?"

"Yes, your contractor is the dean of Suna academy."

Lee gaped.

No way!

"H-h, but why... I-"

"As I said before, everything will be explained once we reach Suna. Now if you'll please." Baki gestured towards the car and took Lee's bag. The boy swallowed before giving a quick nod as he got inside. The older man closed the door behind him and let a lazy grin spread over his face as he put the bag in the back of the car before giving a sigh.

"I'll never understand lord Sabaku's taste."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Choji struggled for breath even as he pushed his head further into the pillow and clenched his hands on the feather stuffed vessel. The boy's back arched painfully and he gasped as his prostate was hit by another hard thrust. Everything felt hot and Choji's hips snapped backwards every time the strong hands on waist demanded it. Eyes shut tight, Choji's mouth opened to bite into the pillow and he tasted fresh sweat on the cotton material. His lungs started to burn and clench in pain when a hand grasped his hair and pulled his head back forcing him to release the pillow in his mouth and replace it with a gush of air as he gasped.

A smooth chuckle came from above him causing the brown haired boy's already dark blush to turn a shade darker.

"You need to breathe Choji, you always... forget to breathe."

"Y-yes mr. Nara, sir." Choji let out a deep moan between panting breaths while the man inside of him kept a steady pace. The brown haired boy felt his legs weaken before the grip on his waist tightened forcing him to lift his backside.

"Don't drop your hips," Shikamaru groaned as a shiver ran down his spine "You have to make it last as long as your client wants you to."

"Yes-ah! Agh- s-sir."

Choji bit his lip as a skilled mouth lazily made it's way from the base of his back all the way up to his ear, "Are you close?"

"Yes." The boy said nodding for emphasis while Shikamaru just chuckled in his ear.

He's had his eye on this one for a while.

Sweet lovable Choji.

First said to be one of the most underscored students in Kitsune, but that's only because some of the lecturers saw him as undesirable. And it wasn't exactly without reason.

It's been quite a while since the sex school has had a plus sized student. Other than those oddball clients that were seen as  _'fat freaks'_  that had an odd fetish for chubby hosts, there wasn't really a market for someone of Choji's size.

However the moment Shikamaru laid eyes on young Mr. Akimichi he knew the boy had potential.

Choji is warm, friendly and has a seemingly unlimited reserve of kindness. He's cute, sweet and those swirling tattoo's on his chubby cheeks made him look absolutely adorable.

At one point Shikamaru even thought of recommending him to the pet department, he had no doubt that Choji would fit in the only thing that stopped him was the fact that Choji wasn't in Kitsune to prepare for a job, but rather work experience.

It was a common practice in the Akamichi family.

The next heir would spend two years in the field, to be able to properly understand their employee's needs and thus maintain excellent working conditions.

After all, running a brothel didn't mean being heartless and the Akimichi's hosts had a reputation of being just as good as lady Tsunade's if not better. Which is why they seemed to be so popular especially among high class VIP's and politicians.

Shikamaru has no doubt that Choji would take good care of his... employee's, even if the Nara would rather have him all to himself.

Choji is special.

After the first three tutoring sessions Shikamaru had with Choji, the boy started getting particularly popular among the lecturers at Kitsune who apparently only just discovered how attractive the chubby boy really was. Which is why Shikamaru insisted on making sure that he was the only tutor Choji had.

After all, he's only in Kitsune for work experience. No reason why he should have more than one partner when he won't be working the circuit afterwards.

Choji let out a deep moan as Shikamaru hit his sweet spot one more time and he came, creating a mess on the sheets beneath him. Shikamaru groaned as the others wall's closed around him and he gave three more hard thrusts and Choji gasped as he was suddenly filled with heat.

The two collapsed on the bed. Loud panting breaths echoed in the room until they slowed down and Choji slowly moved his head to stare at the dresser on the other side of the room. The brown haired boy's jaw clenched when he felt Shikamaru pull out of him before he fell down beside him, locking the younger man in his gaze.

Choji blushed, but bravely stared right back into his tutor's eyes and earning a smirk.

"Good work, you've gotten a lot better."

"Thank you, sir."

The older man lifted a hand to brush away a damp strand of hair that lay limply over his face, "I thought we agreed that when we walk in here you'd call me by my name."

"Sorry si-Shikamaru." Choji almost cringed at the unfamiliar feeling of his teachers name rolling off his tongue.

"That's better." Shikamaru gave a wide yawn and stretched his arms out above him before laying on his back and placing both hands behind his head.

A few moments of silence went by with the young Akimichi nervously chewing on his bottom lip until he couldn't take it anymore and spoke, "Are we done? Can I go now si-Shikamaru?"

The older man reached over to the night stand beside the bed to grab his wristwatch and gave it a quick glance, "We still have twenty minutes," Shikamaru looked back at Choji and gave him a lazy grin. "There's still time for one more session."

Choji blushed as he resisted the urge to hide in his face in hands. "Uhm-... O.K."

"Reverse cowboy." Shikamaru replaced his hands behind his head and gave Choji a wink, "Get to work."

The brown haired boy's blush went two shades darker and he slowly pushed himself up. "Yes sir."

Shikamaru grinned.

Maybe that was a little cruel, but Shikamaru couldn't resist.

Sweet lovable Choji.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee stood in the large foyer staring at the large intricate paintings hanging on the walls. The floor was covered in gleaming black tiles, while a large marble stair case with oak railings stood as a center piece in the room.

The raven wasn't sure if he should stand wait there as he was told or go stand in a corner, since he'd nearly been trampled to death when the school bell range and Lee was introduced to all six hundred Suna academy students at the same time.

"Hey kid! Why aren't you in class?"

Lee spun around towards the buildings entrance and saw a tall brunette with dark almost black eyes, wearing a dark suit and violet shirt with a black tie hanging loosely around his neck, walking towards him with an annoyed scowl on his face.

Lee paused and stared at the man momentarily shocked into silence.

"I asked you a question."

"I-uhm..." Lee stuttered as he took a step back while the man kept coming closer until he was standing less than a foot away.

"Well-" The man stopped to stare down at Lee until his eyebrows furrowed I confusion. "Wait a minute, you don't look familiar. Who are you? Transfer student."

"No, I-" Lee stopped himself short as he tried to explain his presence, but what was he supposed to say?

I'm here to be the dean's private sex toy?

Although that would probably suffice as a valid reason, Lee really didn't want to do it.

So instead, he decided to settle for his name.

"Lee Rock sir."

The brunette frowned, "Lee Rock?"

"Yes sir."

"What are you doing here?"

Lee blushed and let his gaze drop to the floor as his mind raced until the man grabbed his chin and lifted it so the raven was looking at him.

After a moment of intense staring from the man and intense wide eyed blushing from Lee, the brunette suddenly smirked.

"Lee." The brunette let out a low chuckle, "So you're the dean's new pet."

Lee swallowed, "Y-yes sir."

"Not bad, my little bro's got good taste."

Lee frowned, "Bro?"

"Yeah, the name's Kankuro." The brunette's smirk turned into a grin as he slowly let his hand run up into Lee's hair making the raven tense. "Dean's older brother. He was right, you are cute."

"Uhm sir I-"

"Kankuro." The man purred, "Might as well remember it, you know in case my brother isn't here and you get bored."

Lee's eyes went wide and he tried to take a step back when a voice interrupted him.

"Kankuro, leave him alone."

Kankuro pulled back with a sigh and shoved his hands in his pockets. Lee turned around in the direction of the voice to find a woman with blond hair and deep green eyes wearing a knee high black dress and a black jacket.

"I was just trying to be friendly."

"Yeah well get any friendlier and our dear little brother will be painting the assembly hall with your blood." The blond drawled as she rolled her eyes before looking back at Lee and gave him a smile. "If he gets on your nerves don't be scared to hit him where it hurts. I'm Temari."

"I am Lee, it is very nice to meet you."

"I know, there was a picture in your file."

"Wait a minute," Kankuro frowned, "How come you got to see his file. I didn't even know who this kid was till he told me."

"You're just a lecturer you didn't need to see it." The blond said dismissively as she ignored her brothers glare before looking back at Lee. "The drive from Konoha to Suna is long, you must be tired."

Temari turned to walk away when Lee suddenly spoke, "Wait! When I left they never told me anything about my... Well about the the man who-"

Kankuro smiled while Temari laughed, "He really is cute."

Lee frowned and glared at the two wondering exactly what they found to be so funny.

"Don't pout cutie." Kankuro smirked, "You'll find out soon enough."

"C'mon I'll show you your room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	3. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee takes a tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

"Contrary to popular belief, human beings release pheromones to attract potential mates in the same way that insects do." The older man said as he pushed the round frame of his shaded glasses back up the bridge of his nose, most of the female students in the lecture hall swooned while half of the male population used every shred of will power they had to force back the blushes that threatened to spread on their cheeks.

All except for Kiba who sat in the front row, fourth seat from the left and openly gawked at his professor with his elbows on the table and his head perched up on his hands.

"God, he's so... Hot." A redhead said almost two seats to his left while the girl beside her sighed and Kiba grinned in agreement.

Professor Aburame.

Kiba's wanted the attraction professor since the moment he saw him.

Kiba enrolled into Kitsune academy about a year ago.

Like many of the students enrolled in the sex academy, the members of the Inuzuka clan made their living through less than honorable means. The family was a gang, one of the fiercest in the entire country lead by Kaita Inuzuka, Kiba's father.

FBI and police persecution aside, things were going well for the wolf clan all things considered but unfortunately it didn't last. Two years ago Kaita was involved in a bank heist that went very badly.

The head of the Inuzuka family was dead, leaving Tsume and Hana to lead the now broken family. Thankfully the dean of Kitsune academy was a good friend of the Inuzuka's and offered them a temporary safe haven for Kaita's only son while the women of the Inuzuka clan took back control of the territory they'd lost in the aftermath of Kaita's death.

It was meant to be Kiba's responsibility to lead his clan after his father, but Kiba was still very young and wouldn't be able to inherit his birthright until he turned twenty one. So in an effort to protect the heir from the Inuzuka's many many enemies, Kiba stayed under the safety and security of Kitsune academy while his mother and sister took care of the family in his absence.

At first Kiba wanted nothing to do with the sex school.

To him, Kitsune academy was the biggest joke he'd heard in his entire life. Nothing more than a glorified whore factory with a hag for a leader that really wasn't worth his time.

Kiba hated Kitsune and he was always looking for some kind of excuse to get himself sent home, when he met _him_.

Shino Aburame.

"The secretion of pheromones is one of the many method's of sexual attraction." Professor Aburame said as he slid his hands into his pockets, letting his eyes drift along the crowd, lingering on the front row for just a moment and Kiba flushed at the thought that the older man might have been looking at him.

If it's not obvious yet, then I think it's necessary to mention that Kiba is a bit of a spoilt brat.

For all their faults and prior convictions, Tsume and Kaita loved their son and treated him like the little prince he was. Meaning whatever Kiba wanted Kiba got, so the boy got used to having all he's ever desired just handed to him on a silver platter.

Even after he'd been sent to Kitsune, Tsume and Hana still made sure to send Kiba anything he wanted, whenever he wanted despite lady Tsunade's insistent orders that they don't spoil Kiba anymore than he already was.

So when Kiba first saw Shino, he knew what he wanted and he was determined to get it. He went to the dean and all but demanded that his tutor be professor Aburame, he's always gotten whatever he wanted from his family so why not get it from the glorified whorefactory.

But alas, lady Tsunade ran this whorefactory and she wasn't about to let some spoilt crime prince order her around.

She'd told Kiba none too gently that professor Aburame only tutored second years and that if he wanted to make it to his second year he'd have to put in actual effort in order to pass his courses.

And that's how it came about. Kiba worked hard, passed his first year and on the first tutor class for his second year lady Tsunade decided to reward him by giving him the tutor he so desperately wanted to have.

And my oh my was it worth the effort.

Shino was cool and mysterious with those dark glasses and that reserved distant aura. Kiba adores those moments in the test rooms when the silent professor takes off his shades and reveals those perfect almond shaped amber eyes.

"Mr. Inuzuka."

Kiba was ripped from his thoughts by the current object of his obsession, staring right at him behind those dark shades he almost never took off.

"Yes, sir?"

"You're not paying attention, maybe I should remind you to focus more and stop day dreaming during my lectures." The older man said smoothly causing all the girls to sigh while Kiba suppressed a shiver. He could almost feel Shino's eyes burning right through him down to his core.

The wolf boy blushed as he lowered his gaze while some of the students around him began to snicker, "Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"I should hope not." Professor Aburame said as he turned towards the other side of the class before giving a glance over his shoulder to reveal the corner of an amber eye. "What a shame it would be if you lost your focus during your test this afternoon. I would have to issue a punishment out for you and we wouldn't want that would we?"

Kiba's flush went one shade deeper before shaking his head and looking away, "No sir."

"Then pay attention."

Meanwhile the redhead from before sighed and whispered to her friend, "I wouldn't mind getting punished."

"Kiko!" The blonde beside her hissed as she nudged the other with her elbow.

"What? Don't pretend like you weren't thinking the same thing."

"That isn't the point."

"Well then what is the point?"

"The point is that professor Aburame might hear you. It's like he's got super hearing or something." The blonde whispered to her friend while Kiko just let out a soft sigh.

"Can you believe that Lee kid actually got professor Aburame to tutor him in his first year and he didn't do the session? Talk about ungrateful."

"Who's Lee?" The blonde asked as her face twisted in confusion and the redhead rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"You know, Lee. The freak with the eyebrows." When the blonde just kept staring blankly at her friend Kiko just sighed in frustration. "The cherry."

"Oh right! Lee, he was actually kinda cute."

"Cute? He looks like professor Maito. He's anything but cute."

"He's cute enough to be dean Sabaku's pet maid."

Kiko gave a mournful pout, "Don't remind me. Its so not fair, I mean what does Lee have that I don't?"

"He's still a virgin and you've slept with more guys than I can count."

"I meant other than that." The redhead said dismissively making her friend giggle while she finished, "He probably wasn't even a virgin anyway, you saw how close he was with professor Maito. Everyone knows those two had a thing going on."

"That's not true."

"I bet it is. It wouldn't be the first time professor Maito hooked up with a student outside of class either."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear about that-"

"Kiko and Ayame." The girls were interrupted when professor Aburame suddenly spoke at the front of the class, "As fascinating as your conversation is, I'm going to have to ask you to keep quiet because I'm sure that unlike you the rest of the class doesn't want to fail my course two years in a row."

Kiko blushed furiously while the blonde beside her laughed and the rest of the class broke out in snickers.

"Sorry sir."

"Pay attention." The professor said casting one more look towards the student in the first row, four seats from the left before turning back and continuing with his lecture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the north wing, most of the main lecture halls are here." The blonde said as he waved his hand around them and Lee gave a nod of confirmation as he let his eyes sweep over his surroundings.

After Lee arrived, Temari showed him his room, which also happened to be his contractor's room.

Lee had gone three shades of red when the older woman opened the large double doors to reveal a king sized bed with black silk sheets at the center of the large room, almost immediately dreading the act that he knows he'll have to _perform_ on that bed.

Temari had planned on taking him on a tour of the campus, but the woman had a lecture to do so instead she introduced him to Naruto. Another pet who happened to be living at Suna academy as well.

"This is the library, but you don't wanna spend anytime here." Naruto said as he wrinkled his nose at the large oak doors and hurried passed with Lee following close behind, "Librarian's a real pain. Last time I went in there she called me a demonic cur that doesn't know how to keep it's mouth shut and kicked me out! Can you believe that?!" The blonde said loudly as he gave a pout and Lee smiled indulgently in return. "Worst of all, all Sasuke did was say that the library was her's to govern as she pleased and that she probably had a good reason for kicking me out. Stupid jerk."

Naruto seemed nice for the most part, if not a little brash, Lee liked him. He was warm and bright and Lee was grateful to have met a friendly face he'd be able to hang around when he wasn't busy with his... Uhm... Duties?

But most of all Lee is glad that he isn't alone.

The raven was more than just a little relieved to meet someone who was in the same position that he was, another slave so to speak. When Temari introduced them and told him what Naruto did at Kitsune, Lee's mind had filled with hundreds of questions about what it was like, how long Naruto's been a pet maid but most important of all Lee wanted some tips on how to survive.

He never really got to ask any of those questions, but judging by Naruto's warm and carefree disposition Lee guessed that it couldn't be all that bad.

"Sasuke?" Lee asked with a curious tilt of his head and the blonde glanced up at him just as they turned a corner into the next hallway which had a few students lingering here and there.

"My contractor." Naruto shrugged before folding his arms on the back of his head. "He teaches advanced seduction in a lecture hall around here."

"Advanced seduction?" Lee frowned a bit at that.

Gaara Sabaku taught advanced seduction right? Lady Tsunade wouldn't let someone tutor a class without having advanced knowledge on the subject. And Lee had been told that his tutor came from a different academy all together. Lee couldn't help but wonder if Gaara taught here at Suna as well.

"Yeah, the art of sexual attraction in it's purest form." Naruto said in what Lee assumed would be an impression of what Sasuke sounds like. "The bastard is so full of it, I'm surprised he hasn't exploded yet."

Lee's eyes widened a bit, since he remembers one of the few lessons he'd attended in Kitsune warning that pet maids weren't supposed to show any kind of hostile behavior towards their masters but in the passed hour Naruto's referred to his contractor in a wide array of curse words without even the slightest hesitation.

Naruto looked back up at Lee and saw the look on his face making the blonde roll his eyes. "Relax will ya bushy brows. Being a pet isn't as uptight as the books make it seem. It's actually kinda fun when you get the hang of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah... Well it really depends on why your contractor bought you in the first place." Naruto explained with a thoughtful look on his face, "See with me, the teme was having problems with his wife Sakura and he wanted to get a divorce but his family keeps putting pressure on him to give them an heir since his brother passed away a couple of years ago. Sasuke didn't want to have to deal with her anymore than he had to and he didn't want to start some kinda scandal while he's married to pinky so he got me."

"This is his class." The blonde suddenly said as he walked into an empty lecture hall and Lee followed. Naruto walked around to the desk on the stage in the large room and plopped down on the cream leather chair behind it. "I'm surprised this place is big enough to hold his ego. Anyway, the teme lives here most of the year and he only goes home for family functions. I don't really get why he doesn't just go home to his wife but I'm not about to complain. Whenever he's here I get to do whatever I want, go wherever I want, get whatever I want. You know as long as he gives his permission first, but I don't care I do whatever I want anyway so there isn't all that big of a difference."

"Oh." Was all Lee said as he tried to take it all in, Naruto was obviously comfortable in this situation but there was still something he was wondering about, "But is it not difficult sharing a bed with someone you barely know every night?"

Naruto leaned back in the chair and moved around a bit from left to right, "I dunno, I mean, at first it was a little weird but I guess after four years of the same thing you get used to it."

Lee blinked in surprise, "Four years?"

"Yeah," the blonde shrugged as he stared up at the high ceilings, "I used to be a host before all of this. I went to the hidden cloud academy for about a year before I got transferred to Kitsune. Then I worked as a host for grandma Tsunade for two years and then there was this whole mess with Sasuke and this other girl that wanted to buy me."

Naruto's eyes stayed focused on the beams in the ceilings, Lee moved a little closer and sat down on the edge of the desk in front of the blonde, "What kind of mess?"

The blonde looked back down at Lee and stared at him for a moment before shaking his head dismissively as he spoke, "It's not important." Naruto took a deep breath before looking up at Lee with warm blue eyes and a bright smile, "So what'cha think of Suna so far Lee? You like it here?"

"Well," Lee looked away for a moment, letting his eyes scan his surroundings before he spoke. "This is only my first day so I cannot be sure, but so far it seems very nice."

Lee looked back at Naruto and found the blonde's smile growing with every second that passed, the boy's head gave a tilt to the side as he stared back at Naruto until the blonde finally spoke.

"O.K I have to know. Is it true?"

Lee frowned in confusion, "Is what true?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"A-a what?"

"You know, a cherry, a maiden, starter pack, a Mary-"

"I know what a virgin is!" Lee hissed as his cheeks continued to flush while Naruto just stared back with a wide grin. "I just, I-... How would you even know that?!"

"News travels fast," Naruto shrugged as he rotated his chair a little more. "So I'm guessing it's true then, huh?"

Lee sighed promptly ignoring exactly how warm his cheeks were right at that moment. "Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, like some people have never fucked before but they've given head and other people are like total virgins and they've never even kissed anyone before. So which one are you?"

Lee's blush got even darker as he looked away when Naruto suddenly spoke, "You're not a total Mary are you?"

"No! No, no. I have been kissed before," Lee said quickly, stumbling over his words in the rush to get them out. "I have just, I've never gone further than that before."

Lee had his first kiss a long time ago.

It's not something he thinks about too often since it wasn't completely voluntary on his part.

His name was Deidara.

Lee met him in the group home he lived in before he was placed with Makio six years ago. He had beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like Naruto only unlike Naruto, Deidara wasn't the friendliest person you could ever meet.

Sure he looked it, most people even confused him for a girl. He was warm and kind at first sight but Lee knew he was anything but.

It was a brief episode that didn't last very long since Deidara disappeared a few weeks later. Lee was young and naïve so it didn't take much for the older beautiful blonde to somehow get Lee to agree to be his boyfriend.

Although for all his psychotic episodes and obsession with setting things and people on fire, he never actually hurt Lee either.

Just scared the shit out of him every chance he got. You know flicking a lighter dangerously close to his hair and face and dragging the flat edge of his switch blade down Lee's skin to make him jump back in surprise, but he never hurt Lee like he did the others.

Deidara used to kiss his cheek in front of the other kids but kiss him on the mouth whenever he managed to get Lee alone. He didn't mind at first, it all seemed innocent enough.

Until Deidara set fire to one of the boys dorm rooms one night, the blonde went looking for Lee right after it happened and gave him the kind of kiss he's never given Lee before. His mouth was open, it was hot and wet Lee remembers how Deidara's tongue had moved around in his mouth and left him blushing once the blonde pulled away and kissed his forehead before disappearing that very same night.

Lee hasn't let anyone kiss him since.

"You're joking." Lee looked up and found Naruto staring at him with something close to complete wonder. "You're here to be the dean's pet and you've never done more than kiss someone before?"

The raven gave another sigh and gave a nod, "Yes."

"Wow, that's rough. At least I got a little experience before Sasuke bought me." The blonde said as he leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees while Lee began to fidget a bit and sat back a little more on the desk. "Are you nervous, about tonight I mean? This is your first night right?"

"I will admit that I am a bit nervous." Lee said quietly as he bit his lip uncertainly before taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves together to look up at Naruto and gave him a blinding smile, "But even so! I am sure that if I give it my best and use the power of youth, everything will work out fine!"

"The power of youth, huh?" Naruto watched the raven during his little speech an and looked at him skeptically before a smile suddenly spread over his face, "You want a little help?"

Lee's expression fell and he stared back at Naruto in confusion, "What do you mean help?"

Naruto's smile grew into a grin as he got up off his chair and went to stand right in front of Lee forcing the raven to move back on the desk. Lee looked nervously at the blonde as the distance between them disappeared. "Uhm. Naruto, what are you-"

"Just relax bushy brows. I'm just going to show you a couple of tricks." Naruto placed both his hands on Lee's shoulders while the boy just stared back with wide eyes, "You want to be prepared don't you?"

"Y-yes, but-but we both have contractors!"

"Exactly, were both pets. Me kissing you is like, kissing your cousin it doesn't mean anything."

"Naruto I do not-"

"Relax. I'm trying to help you out here. Besides, the dean's a friend of mine, he won't mind." Naruto said dismissively before looking up into Lee's eyes. "O.K now the first thing you have to remember is, it's O.K to be nervous just don't freak out. You've never really done anything before so the biggest thing to remember is to not freak out no matter what he does unless he hurts you. If he does that you punch him in the face."

Lee's eyes went wide while Naruto just shrugged, "Some people don't get that what's fun for them may not be fun for you. Even if it's the dean, if he hurts you, you have the full right to defend yourself. It's in our contracts."

Lee just gave a nod, making a mental note to read his contract more thoughrally next time he gets the chance when Naruto continued.

"Let's practice. The first thing about pet maids is submission. So no matter what I do, don't freak out and don't resist me either, O.K?"

"Alright."

"Ya ready?"

Lee nodded and Naruto smiled as he let his hands move over Lee's shirt. Sliding down over his chest before settling on his hips while his head moved closer towards his lips.

Lee's heart started to pound in his chest as he watched Naruto come closer and closer until their lips made contact. Lee's breath hitched in his throat as the blonde's lips moved against his own while one of the hands on his hips moved back up into Lee's hair. Lee sat frozen as Naruto's lips moved against his own and his hands touched him.

His head was pulled back gently and Naruto followed prying Lee's lips open with his tongue, making the raven grasp at the edge of the table to stop himself from pushing the blonde away.

Wet and hot, just like before.

Only unlike before, he wasn't terrified of what the blonde planned to do with him.

Naruto pulled away ever so slightly and spoke against the boy's lips, "Lee, unless I say you can't. Don't be scared to touch me."

Lee gave a quick nod with his blush turning a shade darker at the wolfish grin on the blonde's face before Naruto leaned back in and deepened the kiss. A tongue slid all along his teeth before gently rubbing over his tongue while Lee's hands clenched against the desk before he slowly lifted them up to wrap around Naruto's neck.

The hand that wasn't in Lee's hair slid down from his hip to rub down the inside of Lee's thigh, over his hardening cock making Lee gasp into Naruto's mouth and his arms tighten around the blonde's neck.

Naruto pulled away from Lee's lips with a soft snap and Lee let out panting breaths as he stared back into the blonde's eyes when the hand in his hair slipped down to his chest and he was nudged back.

"Lie down." Naruto whispered against Lee's lips and the raven gulped as he did as he was told letting out a squeak when Naruto moved with him to kneel with one leg on the table and pull one of Lee's legs over his lap. But it didn't last long before the blonde started making his way down Lee's neck careful not to leave any marks as he bit an sucked on the boy's tea colored skin. The hand on Lee's cock pressed down harder and Lee let out a sharp gasp and kept his arms wrapped around Naruto's neck. When the blonde suddenly pulled back up, untangling himself from Lee to step away from the desk and the raven sat up, looking ruffled, hot and completely confused.

"Don't stop on my account."

Lee was still breathing hard when a voice suddenly echoed in the lecture hall and his head snapped back to see another man walk into the room.

He had pitch black hair, pale skin and dark onyx eyes. Wearing a tight fit black suit with a vest and red tie.

Lee stared at the man as he tried to get his breathing back under control when Naruto folded his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes, "This isn't a free show, perve."

"Hn. Could've fooled me." The man said as he walked up onto the stage, keeping his eyes trained on Lee as stopped a few feet away.

"Shouldn't you be in some kind of meeting or whatever?" Naruto growled out in annoyance while the man just gave a snort.

"I have a lecture in ten minutes. You wanna tell me what you were doing getting some guy off on my desk?"

Lee blushed at the description but paled when the sentence fully registered. "Your desk..."

The man watched as Lee quickly slid off his desk and tried to cover up the bulge in his pants, while Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, his. Lee this is Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke this is Lee. He's the dean's new pet."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up for a moment in surprise until he smirked as the boy continued to stir in his own embarrassment. "Right I heard about you. I heard he paid a pretty penny for you."

Lee didn't respond, he was too busy trying not to pass out under the older man's intense scrutiny. Sasuke smirked as he stared at the boy, wondering exactly how much darker that blush was going to get before his head explodes.

"You didn't answer my question dobe."

"I was just showing him some tricks. The guy's a cherry, he's nervous since tonight is his first night so I was trying to help him out."

Sasuke gave a snort as he walked around towards the desk and sat down in his chair, "By making out with him?"

"I'm a hands on teacher." Naruto shrugged.

"You're going to get those hands amputated if the dean finds out."

"Like he'd touch me." Naruto said dismissively as he turned around and motioned with his hand. "Come one Lee, you still haven't seen the west block yet."

Lee nodded quickly as he practically ran for the door.

"Hey." Sasuke said making the two pets stop, Naruto rolled his eyes as he turned and walk back while Lee just stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Naruto walked back over to Sasuke and leaned over his desk to kiss him on the lips, making the older man smile while Naruto grinned back at him.

"Later asshole."

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto walked back passed Lee who watched the small exchange with a fond smile.

"If you don't hurry bushy brows, we'll be late for lunch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	4. Porno superstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai won't commit to him.
> 
> Gai can't forget his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

The girl moaned as she wrapped her arms tightly around the man's neck, back arching off the soft sheets and pillows scattered beneath them as he released her lips from the passionate kiss to make his way down her chest over her breasts as he continued his hard steady thrusts.

"Ah, my prince! My warrior." The girl gasped and tossed her head back, causing the gold chains and sparkling jewels in her hair to tangle even more with her fiery red locks as the white haired man above her let his hands softly caress her. Pale hands drifted over dark skin down the girls hips between her legs while his head moved back up and settled in the crook of her neck until-

"OW!" The girl suddenly screeched as she bolted up right causing the man on top of her to fall back. Getting only a moment before his face was met with her angered fist and he went toppling off the side of the platform on the set, while her free hand covered a spot on her neck.

"You piece of shit! You're not supposed to fucking bite like that!"

"CUT!"

_ RING! _

Gai let out a heavy sigh from his seat just outside of the set as the girl on the makeshift bed pulled the red sheets on the bed up to cover herself while the white haired man on the floor slowly picked himself up. Bracing an arm on the platform with a groan while the girl continued to glare daggers at him.

The set started to fill with people as Gai got up off his seat and walked up to the bed in the middle of the set. It was set up as a sort of medievil pleasure chamber. The walls were bare save for the curtains that swayed due to the artificial breeze caused by the fan just off set. And underneath those curtains were green screens that would later be edited to look like archways that showed a beautiful night sky just out side.

In the centre of the room there was an elevated part of the floor with three steps made to look like polished black marble leading up to the platform scattered with plush luxurious pillows and sheets in varying shades of red, black and white.

As Gai stepped up on the set the fan was shut off and the studio started to fill with noise as people started buzzing around them. Some were fixing up the props on the set and making sure nothing was broken while others checked on the equipment just off set. Taking the momentary break as an opportunity to make sure everything was in working order.

The raven frowned as he stopped on the second step of the platform and looked down at the girl who was being fretted over by the hair and make-up girls.

"Karui what happened?" Gai asked almost afraid to hear her answer, since there was always some kind of ridiculous issue to sort out whenever these two were anywhere near each other.

The girl continued to glare at the man on the other side of the platform gold eyes burning with fury before she looked up at her professor.

"That bastard bit me so hard I started to bleed!" The girl snarled out, before turning her glare back on the white haired man. "I'm not you're property bastard! If this thing leaves a scar I'm going to hunt you down and make you wish you were dead!"

Hidan just smirked back even as he kept his hand over the spot where Karui decked him, "Good, I like it rough."

Karui's eyes burned with even more fury and Gai could see that she was just moments away from attacking again so he decided to intervene.

"Let me have a look." He said to the girl and Karui ripped her glare away from Hidan to bat away the girl fretting over her hair and lifted up a portion of her hair to show a deep bite mark bleeding out over her shoulder. Gai leaned forward and pushed back her hair a bit more, careful of the blood as his eyes filled with concern.

"It's not too bad, but you'll need to see a doctor. We wouldn't want you picking up an infection." The raven said just as Karui went back to glaring at Hidan and he raised his voice causing the set to fall silent as he spoke.

"Attention everyone! I think we'll call it a day, thank you all for your help. We will continue again tomorrow morning!"

There were sighs and gasps of relief all around the studio as the noise picked up again. This time with sounds of equipment being shut down and moved away as the people chattered about what they planned to do after they left.

The make up girls gave up and left Karui be as they walked off the set and Karui was about to do the same when Gai stopped her short.

"Now hold on. I need to speak with both of you." Karui sighed as she sat back down still clutching the sheets around her chest while Hidan pulled himself back onto the makeshift bed, barely doing more than pulling a few sheets up over his waist as he plopped down.

Karui hissed at the white haired man while he just grinned at the redhead with his hand still nursing his cheek and Gai gave a sigh before he spoke.

"I'm sure you already know what I'm about to say, after all we've had this conversation many times before." The raven said taking a deep breath, "But you are two of the best drama students that Kitsune has to offer to the adult entertainment world. Your... Youthful talents are the reason why Lady Tsunade chose you for this years film project and that's why no matter whatever problems you have going on, you need to learn to work together."

Karui growled, "I'd rather work with a flea bitten mutt, at least it'd be smarter than this piece of-"

"Flea bitten mutt huh?" Hidan cut in, "Figures a cheap slut like you would-"

"Fuck you!"

"That's enough!" Gai roared causing most of the set to almost freeze before realising that the man's glare was directed at the two students at the centre of the room and continuing to shut down the set.

"As I said before, you need to learn to get along because if you don't; I'll report both of you to the dean and you will be lucky if you graduate before you turn thirty."

"But-"

"No buts." Gai interrupted firmly and Karui looked away, folding her arms across her chest with a huff before the older man gave a heavy sigh as he spoke. "Karui, you are one of the most talented students I've ever had and Hidan you are the most creative. If you could both learn to use all of this negative energy in a more productive way I'm sure lady Tsunade would have a film project worthy of an oscar!"

Hidan gave a snort, "A porno for an oscar. That'll be the fucking day."

Gai let out another sigh, really these two are the only ones that could make him sigh this many times in one day. "We will re-shoot the scene tomorrow and when we do, both of you will refrain from injuring one another." The raven looked up dramatically with his fist raised with determination, "Remember, she is a fair princess waiting to be rescued from her father's forced isolation and you are the prince who rescues her. Therefore you will unite with bright burning passion to share the springtime of your youth!"

This time it was Karui's turn to snort while Hidan rolled his eyes and Gai gave the both a stern glare, "Go back to your dorms and go over the script. If there are anymore problems you know where to find me."

"Yes, professor Maito." Karui mumbled out as she got up off the makeshift bed and stood just outside of the set waiting for the wardrobe girl as she came running towards her with a robe.

Gai looked down at Hidan who was yet to get up, wincing a bit as he touched his cheek and the older man knelt down on the platform beside him. "Let me have a look."

Hidan paused for a moment. Watching the lecturer with those calculating eyes before he removed his hand and tilted his face up. Gai clicked his tongue as he inspected the bruise.

It was already starting to swell quite a bit and for a moment the raven worried that Karui might have actually broken something.

"I think you might have to go see a doctor as well." Gai said thoughtfully while Hidan smirked, "She's got one hell of a fucking punch huh?"

Gai just shook his head as he pulled back to give the white haired man a disapproving glare. "You shouldn't antagonise her like that, Karui's the niece of Lightning academy's dean. One day she might not just stop at a single punch."

"That's O.K." Hidan said as his smirk grew into a grin and he spoke with a shout so Karui, who was now leaving the set, would hear. "I like a little bite to my bitch!"

"Go fuck yourself, asshole!"

Karui called back and Hidan chuckled while Gai rubbed his temples in frustration. "You really are a sucker for punishment aren't you?"

"You're one to talk." The white haired man gave a snort as he got up off the platform giving a slight wince at another bruise he got when he went toppling off the side. "By the way, your scars are showing."

At that Gai's eyes went wide and his head snapped down to realise that his sleeves had rolled up over his arms and the deep pebbled scars around his wrists were showing so he quickly pulled his sleeves down. When he looked back up Hidan was already across set. Walking completely naked as he made his way towards his changing room.

Luckily the entire crew was used to Hidan's hysterics by now so very few of them did more than blink at him as he went by.

Gai moved to sit down as the crew cleaned up around him. Resisting the urge to rub at those scars around his wrists the way he does every time he feels those old memories rushing back to him.

It's been years since that first night in that bar that his childhood friend Ebisu managed to coerce him into going to. It was meant to be a test of sorts.

Gai was, what? Twenty four years old back then. Out of college and finally after ages of looking for a job he got one as a teacher at a highschool.

He taught drama and gym.

An odd combination perhaps but Gai was more than capable of handling both classes. Originally he had planned on opening up his own gym or physical therapy clinic after graduating but alas life doesn't always work out the way we want it to.

He couldn't raise the money he needed to make his dream come true just yet so when Ebisu contacted him and told him about an opening at the highschool where he also worked, Gai grabbed the opportunity with both hands.

After all dreams or no dreams, ambitions are rarely ever fulfilled when you're suffering from starvation.

He had drama as an extra course in college so when the principle found out he was immediately placed as the drama teacher and at first things were going well.

His students were wonderful and he managed to pay the bills every month so for a while Gai was happy. But then eventually Gai started to get lonely and at the suggestion of his dear childhood friend who had already done so much for him, he decided to try dating.

Two months went by and Gai was lonelier than when he had started.

Most of the women that he met found him to be too eccentric for their tastes and those who didn't usually didn't stick around for too long. It seemed as though he wasn't having much luck with the fairer sex, so one very lonely quiet friday night Ebisu somehow managed to convince him to go to a gay bar.

Gai wasn't sure at first, after all he'd never been attracted to another man before. Sure he could appreciate a handsome looking man with a well toned body, but he's never really found himself to be attracted to another man in the way that his friend implied.

But Ebisu insisted and begged and he really has been such a good friend to Gai over the passed two years, so he decided to just go along with it.

Plus Gai has always been pretty open-minded so he didn't see the harm in at least trying it out. I mean it's just a bar and it's just one night, what's the worst that could happen?

Unfortunately, according to Murphy's law the answer is; anything.

On October 26th Gai met Kisame Hoshigake for the very first time.

He was younger than Gai. Twenty years old with black hair, deathly pale skin, a build very similar with his own and soul crushing ice blue eyes.

Gai shivered as he wrapped an arm around his waist and he took a deep breath as the memory of that feral shark like grin came back to him. Even back then he knew something was off about the younger man but at the time Gai ignored his instincts. He thought he was simply suffering from paranoia due to his new environment.

Kami knows how insecure and jumpy he was during his first few days in college before he met Kakashi after all.

So when the man offered to buy him a drink, all while staring at him with those cold piercing eyes Gai politely agreed. As they sat by the bar and talked, Kisame seemed harmless enough.

He never knew his parents and he'd been looking after himself since he left foster care after he turned eighteen. He told Gai that he worked for a security company and his bosses pay him good money because he's good at what he does.

Gai liked that.

He likes people who came up from nothing but managed to build something for themselves. People with ambition and drive.

So when Kisame offered him another drink he took it, before another and another.

A few more drinks later he was stumbling up to Kisame's home as the younger man practically tore his clothes apart and he briefly wondered what kind of security Kisame handled to be able to afford an apartment that nice.

It was an experiment, he told himself as the other man pushed him onto a bed and forced his legs apart. Biting and tearing at his skin and holding Gai down as he roughly took the raven haired man.

Just to see if he liked being with another man like Ebisu suspected he would.

Despite having little luck with women for the passed few months Gai was no virgin and he could admit that he was just the slightest bit curious about how sex between two men would feel.

Despite witnessing some of Kakashi's romantic trysts over the few years that they spent together as room mates in college, Gai didn't really know much about it.

That first night, even through his alcohol riddled mind he still made the conscious decision to just let Kisame have his way with him. Despite his conscience screaming moral outrage at his lack of respect for the sanctity and virtue of youthful passions, as he just went home and slept with a man he barely knew.

From what Gai remember's from that night, it hurt. Kisame was rough and almost uncaring as he fucked into the older man and the slew of curses he hissed against Gai's ear had him cringing every now and then. But...

At the same time, it felt good.

Gai has always been strong, in control and always confident in his abilities. It was maybe just a little humiliating when Kisame sort of took all of that away from him for one night and yet at the same time he was strangely turned on.

The whole powerless bottom thing.

It was interesting having someone pin him down and just take him. Feeling the weight of another man on top of him, groaning profanities against his ear. Sounding like he was losing his mind from lust as he repeatedly hissed possessively against Gai's skin.

There was a moment, somewhere in the midst of all of that, when Kisame told Gai how perfect he was. How fucking beautiful and how he was made to be owned. To be another being's possession, Kisame's possession. The younger man rocked back long and smooth, softly kissing Gai's lips. He held onto Gai's wrists with one hand while the other gently grasped his chin as he forced the older man's lust blown eyes to lock onto his own.

For that moment Gai almost felt himself get uncomfortable as it almost felt like Kisame was making love to him...

No. No, not love. But Kisame  _'stared'_. It was dark and haunting, drilling right into Gai's eyes and down to his soul with some sort of silent promise. Like his soul was being claimed.

It seemed almost romantic at the time. Of course now that it's all over Gai knows the truth.

The moment Kisame's eyes locked onto his, was the moment he sold his soul.

The next morning, Gai left and Kisame didn't try to stop him. He smiled that shark like grin and kissed Gai on the lips, making sure to keep eye contact as he made the older man promise to go out with him again.

Gai wasn't so sure about that, but he took the younger man's number and offered him a smile as he left. Somewhat exhilarated that he actually had his first ever one night stand with another man that he actually sort of enjoyed.

Enjoyed quite a bit actually.

Kisame was... There was something about him. A darkness that called to Gai in an almost twisted way. As harmless as Kisame seemed there was a part of him that Gai saw the night before when the younger man fucked him hard against the bed in the brightly lit room.

A first for Gai since he wasn't really used to anyone staring at him so openly, but apparently Kisame wanted to see what he was working with.

The raven blushed at the thought.

But still, there was something in Kisame, something dangerous that Gai couldn't really find it in himself to resist one that he couldn't really say he wanted to resist anyway.

Gai had smiled secretly to himself at that thought as he made his way back to his own apartment all while completely ignoring the feeling of dread building up in the back of his mind.

A few weeks later he went back to the bar, this time trying to make an actual connection with someone and not just fumbling through the experience and hooking up with a random stranger like last time. As much as he appreciates Ebisu's praise at the  _'success'_ of that night, Gai really wanted to find someone he could build a relationship with.

Maybe not immediately, but since he'd come to the realisation that he enjoyed the company of other men, going out a few times to get his feet wet couldn't hurt right?

He went out, but instead of meeting someone new he ran into Kisame again.

Gai tried to politely decline the younger man's advances. After getting a little time to really think through the events of that night, Gai found himself to be embarrassed and more than just a little bit ashamed.

Honestly, having a one night stand with a man he barely knows?

He should be ashamed of himself and he was.

Unfortunately soon enough he learned that Kisame was one of those people that didn't understand the concept of the word "no".

The younger man was persistent and those eyes.

He kept staring at Gai with that same darkness in those ice blue eyes those eyes that promised so much and suddenly Gai couldn't find it in himself to refuse.

He spent the night with Kisame and the next morning, Gai tried to leave like last time. But this time Kisame was more reluctant.

He had one of his drivers take Gai home and again, Gai wondered what kind of security he did to be able to afford that but he didn't pry.

That night, Kisame went to pick him up. They had dinner Kisame asked Gai about his life. He asked about Gai's family mostly, if he had any close relatives or friends and Gai answered honestly. He told him that he didn't really have any close relatives. His parents both passed away while he was in college and the only close friends he could speak of were Ebisu and Kakashi.

Kisame didn't say much about his own life but then again he didn't need to, Gai could ramble on for hours as long as he wasn't interrupted and the younger man didn't really seem to mind much either way. Kisame took him back to his apartment and said goodnight before leaving and Gai almost felt pleased at his first successful date in a very long time.

Even if Kisame wasn't necessarily his first choice.

Kisame came over the night after that and the night after that. Soon Gai realised that he may have unintentionally gotten himself a boyfriend.

But still it wasn't too bad, wasn't too distressing until he spent the night in Kisame's apartment one more time.

That night, those alarm bells that would ring every time Kisame got too close suddenly made sense.

_ 'You will always be mine' _

"Hey."

Gai looked up to find Hidan standing in front of him.

The white haired man stood dressed with his hands shoved in his pockets as he stared down at Gai with something close to concern but not quite as caring when his eyes drifted down and they locked onto something.

The raven looked down and his eyes went wide when he suddenly realised that he was rubbing the scars on his wrists again. Clearing his throat Gai quickly pulled down his sleeves and forced a smile.

"Yes, Hidan is there something wrong?"

Hidan stared at him for a moment, before giving a shrug, "There's some guy waiting for you outside set, he says he's an old friend."

Gai frowned, "Did the man give you his name?"

Hidan scoffed, "Why the fuck would I care what his name is? I just came to pick up some stuff, before heading out to see fire cracker and I figured I might as well tell you."

"Fire-" Gai gave an exasperated sigh, "You two are impossible. Just please remember to show up for shooting tomorrow."

Hidan grinned, "That's all up to her."

"Alright, I'll go see who it is." Gai said giving a sigh as he made to get up only for the white haired man to speak-

"You know, shark face won't come after you as long as you're here."

Gai froze for the briefest of moments before looking up at Hidan to watch as the man just looked up at the ceiling, "The whore-hag's got a pretty good deal set up around here. This is the safest place in this whole fucking country, the Akatsuki wouldn't come here."

Gai swallowed hard as he slowly stood up and started tugging at his sleeves again. "I'm not afraid."

"Good, cause there's fucking no reason to be afraid." Hidan said as he turned back to walk away, "You and the kid got lucky, all you need to do is keep your ass inside and you'll be fine. Plus, I doubt blondie would try to mess with Sabaku, you know... Probably anyway."

"Blondie?" Gai's frown returned and he stepped forward to place a hand on Hidan's shoulder, "What do you me and the kid, what kid?"

Hidan paused to look over his shoulder before and gave a shrug as he started walking all over again, "What the hell does it matter. You're safe remember?"

With that Hidan walked away leaving a very confused Gai behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee let out a soft sigh as he stepped out of the bathroom into the adjoining bedroom, rubbing the excess water from his hair with a towel as he thanked every god in existence that he finally managed to get the smell of curry out of his hair.

There was a bit of an accident during dinner with his new friend Naruto that unfortunately ended up with him being covered in his own food after the blonde tripped and sent both of them crashing to the floor in the middle of the cafeteria.

Naruto laughed for what seemed like hours, apparently he found the entire situation too amusing for words regardless of the fact that he was covered in noodles and fish cakes as well.

It was nice.

Eventually Lee gave in and started laughing as well, it felt good to finally laugh after such a long time and Lee really couldn't find it in himself to stay angry at the blonde for too long.

Still, he had to leave dinner early so he could get cleaned up. Meaning that he lost the opportunity to find out some more information about his contractor.

Naruto didn't really have much to say about him, just that he apparently needed to relax before telling Lee that he expected the raven to make sure that happens.

Lee asked for a name but Naruto wouldn't give it. Apparently they were all under strict orders not to reveal too much and Lee was starting to get a little worried.

I mean, why not just tell him? Why keep it a secret?

What difference would it make if Lee knew who it was? It's not like Lee could leave anyway so what's the point? The raven just sighed again as he stepped further into his room deciding that he could ask Temari about it the next time he saw her when he saw something on the bed.

The boy stepped forward letting the towel in rest on his shoulder as he reached down to pick up a shirt that he hadn't put there when he went to get cleaned up along with a long strip of black silk when he found a note just a few inches away.

Lee quickly reached out and grabbed it and his eyes went wide at what he saw scribbled neatly on the piece of paper that looked like it was just torn out of a legal pad.

_ I don't know why, but my brother told me to tell you to put these on. You were in the shower so I just left a note. I don't wanna risk seeing something that might scar me for life. _

_ -Temari _

Lee's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he stared at the note before he just set it down on the bedside table and chose to take a look at his shirt instead.

It looked normal enough, a plain white button up with small initials G.S embroidered in red on the cuffs. Although it did look a little big like the one he wore once for his tutorial at Kits-

Lee blushed.

No no, it has to be a coincidence. Lee decided as he set the shirt down and stare at the silk strip of cloth, wondering what on earth he was meant to do with it. The boy bit his bottom lip with his eyebrows still drawn together in thought when it hit him.

Sexual apparatus studies, it was his first class in the beginning of the year. A thin strip of cloth, it looked soft and dark when Lee lifted it up towards the light he realised that he wouldn't be able to see through it.

So... It's a blind fold?

Lee's flush went one shade darker.

Oh.

The boy stared at the material in his hands for a moment before just turning back towards the other side of the room to grab a hair drier to dry out his hair.

It was a cowardly move but Lee really wanted a little time to collect and prepare himself so when he finished the boy took a deep breath and dropped the towel around his waist down to the floor before grabbing the shirt to pull it on. As Lee buttoned the shirt he saw the initials and wondered what they could possibly mean.

Lee went over to the full length mirror hanging in his closet to get a look at himself.

There's nothing all that interesting about him, really if Lee had to say, he'd say that he's average at best. Why on earth would anyone want him as their pet.

There's nothing special about him.

He isn't beautiful like Ino or confident like Naruto, he's just Lee. Who could possibly want him like that?

The boy let out a deep breath as he tugged at the bottom of the shirt, it went down mid thigh and Lee had more than enough wiggle room in the sleeves.

G.S

Lee wondered what that meant, was that some sort of clothing label or was that someone's actual name?

Just then Lee heard footsteps just beyond his door and his heart started hammering in his chest. It's perfectly possible that it was just someone walking passed since Lee knew that he isn't the only one staying on that floor. But somehow Lee knew it wasn't so he rushed over to the bed and grabbed the blindfold, letting out a groan of mortification as he quickly slipped it over his eyes and tied it behind his head before the footsteps stopped and the door opened.

Lee was on the bed, trying to keep his breathing steady since he could feel a pair of eyes on him and almost jumped when the door closed with a soft click.

Black, it was dark.

Lee hated not being able to see anything and he was close to calling out to whoever came into the room but decided against it while his face flushed in it's anxiety.

Footsteps moved across the room, Lee heard what sounded like material maybe a shirt or a jacket being placed on a hard surface before something was dragged over the hardwood floors and placed somewhere in front of him with a soft thud.

"Hello Lee."

Lee jumped at the voice that suddenly spoke and but frowned since he's heard that voice somewhere before. Either way, he still answered.

"H-hello."

Well stuttered out really, but c'mon wouldn't you be a little jumpy if you were in his position?

"Do you know who I am?"

"My contractor. My master, I think." Lee asked quietly and he heard some shuffling in front of him.

"Yes, but do you know who I am Lee?"

Lee shook his head why does he sound so familiar, he actually sounds a lot like-like

Lee flushed, "No."

A soft snort and then it was quiet, Lee's mind was racing the man before him sounded so much like mr. Sabaku but Lee knew that couldn't be right, he must be imagining things so instead he took a deep breath feeling uncomfortable in the silent darkness.

"S-sir?"

"Well, I'm waiting for you to give me a show. You did learn about this in your academy didn't you?"

Lee nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

"Let's see it, show me how much you want me."

It was a low pur and Lee felt a shiver run down his spine at that low gravelled voice and his skin flushed one shade darker.

Alright, he can do this! No time like the present and-and

No matter how nervous he is, he's doing it for Moegi and the others, for his brothers and sisters.

Oh, Kami being forced to do this twice in front of two different people is so embarrassing. But Lee brushed those feelings to the back of his mind. He can examine his shame in all it's glory later, when he wasn't blindfolded with a stranger watching him.

Lee figured doing the same thing as last time should be fine so he raised his hands up to the top button of his shirt when-

"Don't take that off."

Lee nodded but suddenly found himself at a loss for what to do.

_ 'Just breathe Lee' _

The boy took another deep breath. Tenten usually told him that whenever they got a new assignment that made Lee nervous. She'd probably know what to do in a situation like this, although his friend was a bit of a pain since the girl would usually tease him for hours afterwards whenever Lee got flustered or embarrassed.

Like that time with mr. Sabaku, when Lee told her about the session afterwards Tenten actually asked him if he'd...

That's it.

Lee felt his cheeks grow warmer and silently cursed at himself even as he let one hand glide down his sides, over his legs while the other went up to rake through his hair before going down to press his fingers against his lips. The raven lay down on the bed, slowly letting the hand on his leg slip up between his thighs before tipping his head back as he slipped two fingers into his mouth. Moaning as he sucked and licked around the digits.

Lee gasped as he pulled his fingers from his mouth and spread his legs further apart.

Kami, this is so embarrassing. Lee was actually a little grateful for the blindfold, since it created a barrier of sorts between himself and the man he knew was in the room.

Slowly-mostly because Lee really really didn't want to do it-the raven reached down, passed the hand already stroking his arousal and gave a sharp gasp as his finger pressed against his entrance.

He's done this before.

But that was just for hygiene purposes honest. It was required of all pet maids so it's not that he wasn't used to the feeling it's just that he's never done that while touching himself before.

There was an odd sort of anticipation that sparked in him at the action that caused a shot of arousal to shoot through him. Lee sucked in a deep breath as he penetrated himself letting out a brief hiss as he tried to adjust. Before moving it in and out.

"Master."

He was lost again, concentrating so closely on the feelings down there that he barely noticed the bed dip down just when he slipped another finger in along with the first and moved them around a bit.

"Ahh... Hahh-"

Warm breath brushed against his face and Lee remembered his contractor's presence. He was leaning over him Lee could feel the heat radiating off of his body along with the scent of cologne. It smelled familiar, really familiar actually.

The boy froze.

A hand went up to trace a line down Lee's jaw and tilt his head up before the man spoke, "Just how I remember you you, huh."

"What?" Lee breathed out still feeling a little out of breath when a pair of lips pressed onto his own, making the boy tens before he leaned into it wrapping his arms around his contractor's neck. Soft and warm, Lee couldn't help but moan into the kiss while the hand on his jaw slipped up to pull the blindfold off just as the man pulled back.

Lee blinked back against the light in the room until his eyes adjusted and they went wide.

Crimson red hair, pale moonlit skin and piercing green eyes.

"M-mr. Sabaku?!"

Gaara smirked at the look of shock on the boy's face, "Hello Lee or should I call you pet?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai Maito.

It's been a long time since Genma saw his drama professor, too long in fact.

The door was locked.

Genma leaned forward to lick a long line up the centre of Gai's chest under his open shirt, before latching his mouth onto one of his nipples to suck and bite at the over-sensitive nub. Keeping a tight hold on the leash connected to the collar around the older man's neck with one hand while the other hand rested on Gai's waist to helping to keep him steady as he moved up and down.

Genma groaned, leaning his head back in pleasure and shut his eyes for a moment before opening them again to stare at the man before him.

Gai was on top of him with a strong leg on either side of his lap as he repeatedly impaled himself on the younger man's cock. Gai's eyes were blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back, making the wooden desk behind him squeak and groan under the pressure as Gai braced his hands on the edge for leverage while he kept up his steady movements and his length stood painfully erect.

The older man gasped, arching his back up a little more when Genma pulled on the leash before letting out a deep moan, "Genma..."

The younger man's breathing was harsh as he watched the other under heavy lidded eyes. Gai rolled his hips letting out a sharp cry when his sweet spot was hit and his breathing got heavier as he moved faster, hitting that spot over and over again. Pleasure rolled through him in waves and Gai clenched around Genma's length sucking him in tight before slamming down again and the chair where Genma was sitting started to squeak in protest.

But he honestly couldn't find it in himself to care. Instead the hand on Gai's waist slipped up to wrap around his member, to give a harsh squeeze that made Gai cry out again before he stilled completely. Genma pulled on the leash, forcing the older man to lean forward as much as their current connection would allow and he let his head rest on the younger man's shoulder.

"Did-ngh- did I say you could go faster?" Genma ground out against Gai's neck as he gave the skin there a sharp nip and Gai shivered as he shook his head.

"N-No."

Genma smirked, "Move, slower this time."

Gai nodded as he started rolling his hips again, this time going in a slow easy rhythm and Genma practically purred in approval, kissing softly down the man's neck as a reward around the black collar.

"Good, just-ah-like that." Genma breathed as his grip on Gai's shaft eased and started to gently stroke instead, "I wanna feel you slowly fuck yourself... just like this. You like this babe?"

Gai nodded as he panted harshly against the younger man's shoulder, "Uhhuh." Genma almost grinned, this is probably the only way to turn Gai Maito into a mumbling mass of blissed out incoherence.

"Yeah?" Genma asked as he let go of the leash and the older man's erection in favour of grasping his ass instead and Gai moaned wantonly before Genma showed that all impressive amount of strength by standing up with Gai still in his arms before placing him down on the desk.

It was a little awkward with Gai's hands behind his back but the older man didn't complain when Genma suddenly started moving, thrusting in and out of the man beneath him while Gai writhed and gasped against the desk. Knocking some stationary and paper work down to the floor as he did.

The room was still neat and tidy (well before Genma got there that is) with an overflow of green colours and some motivational posters on the walls. A desk and chair to one side of the room. A tea and coffee station in one corner of the room and a couch in front of the bookcase against one full of books all arranged in alphabetical order.

Genma isn't the only one that would give his professor a visit every now and then. The students at Kitsune liked Gai. He's calm and understanding and so kind hearted. He's a counsellor for Kitsune after all.

The kids trusted him, went to him for advice or even just needed a shoulder to cry on. So it wasn't uncommon for one of the students to spend the afternoon drinking tea with professor Maito while the man regaled them with stories of his youth and motivational speeches.

I suppose the only thing that made Genma different was the fact that he didn't go see professor Maito for tea and dumplings.

It was a surprising but welcomed turn of events that led to Genma being in a tutorial with his drama professor of all people. Professor Maito didn't usually tutor students or at least not in the way that he was meant to do with Genma but apparently it was necessary.

Genma was in his last year at Kitsune and up for a contract with an porn company in Kumo, so Lady Tsunade picked him to be in that year's film project. It's a project they only do once a year to showcase some of the academy's talent and future graduates for future employers that might want to buy a host or even a pet's contract. That year Genma was chosen for the leading role along with another student named Sai.

The theme was sado-masochism.

It was about a highschool kid that falls for his math teacher and ends up being his sex slave. Unfortunately Genma was a little nervous at first.

The idea was pretty basic really and Genma was used to playing the more dominant role, I suppose he just wasn't used to the whole pleasure/pain play thing.

It was all incredibly intimidating since he couldn't really understand how someone could get off from being hit and experiencing physical pain. When it came down to it, Genma couldn't even look at any of the whips and chains that lined up the wall of toys on the set let alone use them as foreplay.

So lady Tsunade gave him a tutor to help ease him into the whole thing.

Again when Genma saw Maito Gai of all people walk through that test room door, his jaw hit the floor. He really didn't see Gai as the type of person who would be into that kind of thing. He was just so,

Nice.

He had this whole gentle giant thing going on, it didn't make any kind of sense.

But after that first day in the test room Genma learned to never make judgements on first impressions, because they're usually wrong.

Gai moaned, whimpered and screamed. Genma hadn't used much though. The handcuffs kept the older man tied to the beds steel frame as he knelt on the bed, a silk blindfold to cover his eyes and a leather whip to leave red angry marks all along Gai's back.

Gai already had some other scars, older ones going down his back, over his chest and on his arms and wrists. But Genma didn't ask.

It was weird, I mean yeah, Genma gets that some people are into that kinda thing and hey, whatever rocks your boat right? What's weird was how turned on he got from the sounds that Gai was making. He wasn't sure at first, thinking that those whimpers and moans might be because of pain, but Gai didn't say the safe word and just shook his head when Genma asked if he was still O.K.

He even reprimanded Genma like a bratty little first year for breaking character.

So he kept going, hard fast lashes in different intervals that made the older man jump in surprise before moaning as he begged for more. His arousal was obvious, both on his body and in his voice.

It was so weird.

Genma's never thought that he'd ever be into that sort of thing. This whole master/slave, punishment/ pleasure thing. But seeing Gai like that was... enlightening. He's comfortable in the dominant role, it's something he's used to but he's never been given quite so much control before.

It was intimidating, somewhat nerve wrecking at at the same he was seriously turned on.

After whips and chains, there were clamps and ball gags. Butt plugs, vibrators, leg bars, collars, leather straps, anal beads and cock rings.

Yeah he's used some of that stuff before. After all Sexual apparatus studies is compulsory for all students at Kitsune. He just never used them in the ways that Gai showed him.

It was all so weird but dear Kami was it fun.

Gai blushed through most of Genma's experimental fumbling even though he really didn't have all that much to be embarrassed about.

He liked it a lot more than he thought he would. So when the two weeks ended and he was back to shooting on set, he wasn't so nervous anymore. They finished the project and he did so well that he got his contract in Kumo before he even graduated, which basically meant that he could leave Kitsune early but Genma stuck around.

Professor Maito caught his eye and well, Genma started pursuing him even despite Kitsune's strict rules prohibiting romantic student/teacher relations. But he was in his last year and with his contract already signed he wasn't worried about getting expelled either.

Of course Gai resisted him at first.

"It's against the rules, therefore prohibited and absolutely not allowed." That's the line Gai gave him that first time Genma came onto him.

But Genma was persistent and eventually Gai gave in.

It was more of a sexual relationship though more than anything else, but eventually Genma started developing actual feelings for the older man. These feelings only intensified when Gai told him why he started working in Kitsune in the first place.

Kisame Hoshigake

His ex-boyfriend, well his first boyfriend really.

When they met Gai was older perhaps but he was also more naïve and a little too trusting. Kisame used this fact to lure Gai in and trap him. Gai was submissive and a masochist, whether he knew this fact before he met Kisame well... Genma isn't really sure. What he is sure about was the fact that Kisame used that to take advantage of Gai and hurt him so badly that he ended up in the intensive care unit in the hospital.

He broke bones and tore flesh. Those scars Gai has around his wrists were caused by chains that were locked so tight around his wrists that they cut through his skin.

Kakashi, Gai's college friend, was devastated when he found out what Gai's supposed boyfriend had done. Even more so after he found out exactly who his boyfriend was.

Kisame Hoshigake.

Age 20

He was a member of the Akatsuki, one of the most dangerous and feared gangs in the country. He allegedly committed twelve murders in the first two years after he left foster care. Most of which were as a result of torture inflicted wounds.

Kakashi knew of these things only because lady Tsunade and the other four academy heads have been having all kinds of trouble with the Akatsuki at the time. What with violent attacks around town as they tried to muscle in on their territory.

The Inuzuka's were holding up a good front far, along with the Hyuuga's, Uchiha's and Namikaze's all families that have aligned themselves with the five academies.

So when Kakashi took Gai to Tsunade, the woman really didn't need to be convinced before she gave him sanctuary within the walls of Kitsune and Gai was finally safe and he tried to move on.

About a year ago Hidan went to Kitsune as well. As an ex member of the Akatsuki lady Tsunade was more reluctant to let him in, so no one really knows what he had to say to get her to trust him but whatever it was worked like a charm.

Hidan liked Gai, not as much as Genma does of course but it was also painfully obvious in the way he behaved with the older man as opposed to everyone else in the academy.

Hidan had contact with Kisame in his time with the Akatsuki. He'd even heard the other mention Gai a few times so he understood what the older man was going through. I guess you could say they bonded over shared experiences, over Gai's disaster with Kisame and whatever it is that the gang did to Hidan.

Then there was Lee, sweet youthfully kind Lee that Gai treated like a son.

But that all happened after Genma left Kitsune and he hasn't really seen his old drama professor much since then. He used to drop by quite often, but these days he's just been too busy.

Gai let out one more strangled groan as he came squirting ribbons of white all over his own chest before Genma came as well. Letting out a deep moan as he released inside the other man before he slumped forward, bracing a hand on either side of Gai's waist as they both caught their breath.

"Uhm... Genma?"

"Yeah?"

"The blindfold."

"Oh shit, right." Genma said as he carefully slid out of the other man, giving a brief hiss before he looked up to catch Gai shiver if only a little.

Genma quickly pulled the condom off and tied it up before tossing it in the trash while Gai seemed to have slid back on the desk a little so he could sit up. Although the man did wince a bit when he did.

"What are you doing here, Genma? I thought you were out of the country."

"I got back yesterday." Genma shrugged as he carefully took off the blindfold and Gai blinked back against the light in the room until it seemed like his eyes had adjusted and just watched when the younger man reached behind him to untie the ropes. Before pulling back to press a short kiss on Gai's lips, "Besides, I missed you."

The raven looked away, taking a moment to rub at his wrists as he spoke. "You should probably be getting back to Kumo."

Genma glared, he knows that look.

"Don't."

Gai frowned, "Don't what?"

"Don't treat this like it was just another test session! I love you and I know that you love me so stop trying to lock me out."

"I can't."

"Why no-"

Genma was cut off when Gai suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close for a deep kiss that left him breathless once the older man broke it.

"It's not safe."

The younger man frowned, "What?"

"You need to leave. Now." Gai said with a cold look in his eyes, all the warmth and optimism that usually filled the man's eyes was nowhere to be seen. Genma took a deep breath as he just zipped ip his fly and buckled his pants before grabbing his jacket off the couch.

Genma took one more look back and opened his mouth to speak when his jaw just clenched and he left the room closing the door with a slam.

Gai didn't look back, not even once he just kept staring out in front of him with one hand lingering on the opposite wrist.

_ 'Mine' _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A quick flick here, another over here.

A splash of black there, smooth it out, round it down and...

Perfect... well maybe not perfect but good enough.

The blonde gave a smile as he stared at the piece he finally managed to finish after so long.

The room was large and bright letting in as much light as possible. There were long tables arranged all along the room with paint, brushes, stained and clean pieces of cloth all tossed together. A typical art studio really.

There were also lots of paintings all around the room all varying in size. There were paintings with dark colours of black blue and grey while others were bright, beautiful greens, pinks and yellows. Most were paintings of landscapes, animals and buildings. Other's were a little less innocent.

Grim images of bloody bodies and torn limbs covered quite a few of the canvas' in the large room. A few screaming deformed faces here and there and burning buildings on the others.

The one in front of Deidara was a portrait of a young boy.

He had large black eyes, short raven hair and a big bright smile. It took the blonde a while to get the eyebrows right but eventually he managed to reach a median somewhere between ridiculously huge and average.

It took him a while to finish this one, after all he hasn't seen the boy in years and working off of memory can only get you so far. Plus none of those memories were very satisfying.

It was somewhat depressing.

All those missed opportunities, he should have taken the boy when he still had the chance. How different things might have been if he had just given into his impulses and not tried to be so careful.

Deidara could see it, right there in the back of his mind.

He could see bruises on that smooth tea coloured skin, pouty lips all swollen and bitten red. His face would have been flushed and stained with tears at the loss of his innocence, tears streaming from those pitch black eyes.

Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried Deidara couldn't paint it. Its a flaw he is yet to overcome, he can't paint or sculpt something unless he actually sees it, experiences it first hand. So his studio was filled with landscapes of all the different places that he's been the people that he's met.

Unfortunately that also mean the corpses and fiery images he painted had to be staged before he could actually go back and recreate it in paint or clay.

When he started the portrait of the boy, he wanted to see if he couldn't try and force the image he wanted to see. Recreate the fantasy he's had replaying in his head since that last kiss he and the boy shared before Deidara was forced to leave.

But alas he couldn't do it.

All he could manage was that bright smile and those infinitely optimistic eyes.

Yup, definitely depressing.

The blonde started to pout at that when his phone suddenly started buzzing beside him and he quickly wiped his hands off on a rag to answer it.

"Yeah?"

"There's been a change in plans, get ready. We're leaving, now."

A wide grin spread on the blonde's face and he almost started bouncing on his feet as he answered.

"Right away."

The phone went dead and Deidara turned back to face the freshly painted canvas behind him with that wide grin slipping down into a smirk.

Maybe there's hope for this painting after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	5. Seducing Mr. Robinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidan doesn't like thinking about it for too long, but at the same time he needs to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Missing you by 2ne1 and Cryin' by Aerosmith
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Kurotsuchi looked up from her spot on the couch were she lay watching the glowing flat screen in front of her when there was a sudden knock at the door and the girl gave a sigh as she got up to answer it, taking longer than she really had to, to walk the short distance of five feet towards the door before she opened it and her lips twisted into an annoyed sneer when she did.

"What are you doing here?"

Hidan just smirked as he walked inside pushing the raven haired girl out of the way as he walked over and practically collapsed onto the couch and snatched up the remote, "Sup rugmuncher."

Kurotsuchi growled as she closed the door and folded her arms across her chest to give the man a glare, "I asked you a question freak."

Hidan shrugged as he started flicking through the channels and put his feet up on top of the coffee table, "And I'm not answering it, bulldyke."

Kurotsuchi's hands clenched tightly into fists and her eyes narrowed down into a dangerous glare before she suddenly called, "Karui! I thought I told you I didn't want this dick over here anymore!"

The silver haired man gave a snort just before Karui suddenly appeared in the hallway leading into the living area with a frown on her face, "What dick are you talking ab-"

Karui paused in the arch way leading into the living room and gave an exasperated sigh, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Hidan looked up at the girl to find her glaring with mild annoyance as she folded her arms across her chest, the redhead was wearing a pair of loose grey pajama's with the blue top hanging off her left shoulder exposing a bandage right over the spot where he bit her just a few hours ago and the bottoms dragging on the floor right beneath her feet. The silver haired man smiled as he let his head rest on the couches back rest.

"I came to see my favorite girl." The man said and Karui rolled her eyes as she went into the kitchen while Kurotsuchi just hissed in annoyance as she slipped on a pair of boots by the door and grabbed her jacket, as she walked over towards the kitchen counter overlooking the living room and snatched up her keys. "I'm not going to stick around while he's here, I'm gonna get something to eat. You want anything red?"

"Anything as long as it's Mexican."

"I want Chinese." Hidan called from the couch and the raven turned back to glare at him, "You're not getting shit, you will be gone before I get back or so help me I will end you."

The silver haired man looked up and gave her a smirk, "Aww, don't be like that butch. You know you love me."

Kurotsuchi just flipped him off as she turned around and walked right out the door, slamming it behind her as she went and Hidan laughed just as Karui reappeared holding two cans of beer as she walked over towards the couch, "You're a fucking asshole you know that?"

"Yup." Hidan said as the girl handed him a can and she rolled her eyes as she sat down beside him and broke the tab watching as the foam rushed up to the surface before quickly moving to take a sip and Hidan did the same. Karui leaned back on the couch brushing her hair back over her shoulder and Hidan's eyes flickered towards the bandage on her neck.

"Did you get that checked out?"

"Yes, the doctor said it'll be healed in a few days." Karui said giving a heavy sigh before she looked up at Hidan and glared. "That was fucked up by the way; I should kill you for biting me like that."

Hidan didn't say anything for a moment just sipped from the can and stared at the television and Karui sighed again before she spoke, " _He_  bit you like that once didn't he?"

Hidan still didn't say a word and Karui didn't speak again until the silver haired man just leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder as he spoke, " _I_  bit him like that a couple of times. The old man never cared, he actually liked it."

Karui took a deep breath as she lifted up her free hand to rake her fingers through the other's thick silver locks and Hidan shut his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply listening for the girls heart beat with nothing but the TV humming in the otherwise silent room.

Hidan and Karui are close. They've been close ever since Gai paired them up for their first drama assignment. In fact, he'd probably marry her someday, not because he  _loved_  her or anything stupid like that, their relationship really had nothing to do with love, but because she understood. Karui got it.

Over the past few years that they've known each other Hidan and Karui have come to an understanding of sorts. Despite their bickering and constant fights which tended to turn physical more often than not, Hidan and Karui looked out for each other they cared about each other although it wasn't in the conventional way. Hidan listened as Karui told him about all the shit that she's been through, about how her mother used to sell her off for twenty bucks a turn to maintain her drug addiction before her uncle Ei finally rescued her. How she ended up falling in love with her uncle Bee but not being able to do anything about it since it's wrong to want someone in your own family like that.

And in turn Hidan told her about himself only fair right?

He told her about the Akatsuki, how they managed to spring him from a religious sect that his parents got them mixed up in on the very same night that said religious sect sacrificed his family in a ritual to apparently achieve immortality and everlasting life and they were slaughtered right before his eyes.

But most importantly of all he told her about Asuma.

Asuma Sartobi.

Now there was a royal fuck up if there ever was one.

Asuma was Hidan's neighbor; his very,  _very_  married neighbor with a steady job, a kid and everything.

They'd been living next door to one another for years but they only actually met on Hidan's seventeenth birthday.

It was one in the morning; he wasn't quite as drunk as he'd have liked to have been but he was buzzed enough for him to not really give a fuck either.

He'd gotten into a fight with his parents earlier that day. See the Rooks were religious, deeply religious; religious to the point of obsession, although it hadn't always been that way.

Before his family was relatively normal and they lived a quiet average life, but then Hidan's younger sister Meiko was kidnapped. The fourteen year old girl was raped and killed before her body was dumped in a river about a mile away from where they lived. When that happened something inside his parents just sort of broke. They became reclusive and distrustful which is all really quite understandable considering what happened to them, but still even in this self-imposed bubble of solitude they somehow managed to garner the attention of a religious sect that operated in the area who followed the practices of the  _almighty_  Jashin. The group promised justice and punishment against sinners. They promised a beautiful paradise free from pain and all the worries of the world and in their vulnerable state the Rook's allowed themselves to be drawn in by the fables and impossible miracles that the group promised they could perform. They were so good that even Hidan allowed himself to be drawn in by it.

He read all the scriptures, attended all the meetings and cursed any and all of those that spoke against their  _great lord Jashin_ , but of course that didn't last too long. Time passed and all those stories started growing stale, as they went to the meetings and read from the scriptures Hidan started noticing holes and imperfections in their so called infallible belief. He watched as his father went from a proud strong man to a weak subservient coward and his kind loving mother turned into an intolerant brainwashed psychopath.

Things came to a head about a year afterwards when he saw the sect sacrifice an actual human being for the very first time.

That entire night is really nothing more than a great big blur but he remembers if only faintly how the boy, who was around Hidan's age at the time, screamed and begged before his head was swiftly severed by the sharp edge of a large ax and his blood sprayed out over the intricate wooden alter that he was tied to. It was a horrifying sight, made even more so by the cheering crowd around the altar and his parents bright beaming faces as the ceremony continued and the boy's body jerked repeatedly until it eventually just stilled.

Strangely enough during all of that chaos, Hidan laughed.

Loud screeching laughter left his throat as the carnage continued in front of him as he realized how well and truly fucked his life had become, how his parents seemed to forget the reason that they joined the cult in the first place, how absolutely none of this would ever bring Meiko back to them again.

It was this realization that caused Hidan to start acting out.

He started skipping classes, rarely even going to school let alone putting in any effort to graduate. He stopped attending the meetings and stopped reading the scriptures. His parents covered for him, fearing the wrath that might fall upon them from the  _church_  due to their son's insolence. But that didn't stop Hidan from cursing against their so called faith and generally causing trouble for his parents so they started arguing and fighting.

They tried beating him and locking him in his room but the silver haired teen learned to break out of his room quite easily and he lost all respect he had for his parents so he never felt guilty about fighting back.

But even through all of that Hidan thought that they might actually have a shot at waking up and realizing exactly what kind of fuckstrom they'd landed themselves in since they hadn't given him up to the cult or tried to kick him out yet. He hoped that that might be some sort of sign that they still cared and that they might pull themselves together.

But then that morning they got into an argument and Hidan started cursing their  _oh so cherished_  Jashin and they finally threatened to kick him out. They complained about his lack of respect, called him useless and a waste of space completely forgetting the fact that it was their son's birthday.

The exact same day that Meiko's body was found on the river bank just two years before.

The silver haired teen gave a humorless snort at the thought as he turned the corner on the deserted street as the rain continued to pour down on his head, honestly he's had enough of all the self-righteous bullshit. Hidan raked a hand through his hair to push it back before squinting through the rain up at the dark clouds above; ignoring the sting from the bruise beneath his left eye from the fight he got into with the bartender when he suddenly decided to grow a conscience and cut the underage kid off from any more booze for the night.

He doesn't want to go home, but he doesn't really have anywhere else to go.

Besides his lack of discipline towards his parents, Hidan is also a bit of an asshole so he didn't have any friends that he could speak of. Sure there were people he knew, people who'd probably let him crash on their couch for the night if he asked but those people lived across town so Hidan would probably end up walking till daybreak if he tried to make it that far. And then there was Kisame and Deidara.

Hidan met them a few months ago when he was looking for a quick fix and found out about a couple of dealers that sold some good shit in a park a couple of blocks away from his high school.

They were interesting if not a little strange, coming from him that probably should've been a bad sign but they took a liking to him and gave him free weed so Hidan couldn't really complain. He'd usually hang around them whenever he was ditching class or just wanted to get away from his parents so he probably could've hit one of them up for a place to crash but again Kisame and Deidara were strange. Hidan always felt a little uneasy around them even after they introduced him to Kakuzu and they became fast friends.

He could've called Kisame but from what he knew Kisame spent most nights hooking up with some guy he met in a bar a few weeks before. Kakuzu never went into any details but he made it clear that Hidan would be better off not knowing the kind of kinks that Kisame liked to use to  _break in_  his new toys, so he took the warning for what it was and never bothered the older man at night.

Then there was Deidara but the blonde was a whole other different level of strange. Whenever he hung around them Deidara insisted on driving up to this foster care center at the edge of town. Kisame wouldn't really pay much attention to the blonde at that time but Hidan noticed how the blonde would wait and watch until the kids went out to play in the yard, how he'd watch this one kid with black hair with a dark obsessive kind of focus while he bit his lip and his hands clenched so hard that his nails would bite into his palm and draw blood.

Hidan often wondered if Deidara was a pedophile or if he was just crazy.

Either way something weird was going on there.

He could crash with Kakuzu but Kakuzu is one of those friends that lived on the other side of town.

So there he was, with nowhere to go when bright light suddenly fell on his back and he suddenly noticed the sound of a car engine slow down beside him. Hidan stopped and the car did the same.

It was nice, really nice in fact.

1967 Chevy impala, deep silver with a black racing stripe going down the middle. Hidan let his eyes run over the car with a nod of appreciation when the window slowly rolled down and a voice spoke from the inside of the car.

"Hey kid, need a ride?"

Hidan paused for a moment, does he need a ride?

Not if this guy was just going to take him home since that's the last place where he wants to be, but looking around the neighborhood, Hidan realized that he was in a pretty seedy part of town. He remembers seeing a couple of hookers both male and female around these parts which would make this random stranger offering a ride to another random stranger a ride pretty seedy in itself.

Was he actually being nice or was he really offering a different kind of ride. Either way though, Hidan was game, this could be a good opportunity to find a place to crash and get laid.

Besides, it wouldn't be the first time he slept with someone for money.

The silver haired teen walked up to the car and leaned into the window, bracing his hands on the window as he gave the man in the driver's seat a seductive smirk as he raked a hand through his wet hair. The man looked older, late thirties early forties maybe. He had pitch black hair with a beard that reached up into his side burns, tanned skin and brown eyes so warm Hidan almost faltered for a full moment before that smirk slid back onto his face and he spoke.

"Yeah I could use a  _ride_ , are you offering?"

The man seemed to blink in surprise and a look of concern flashed across his eyes before it just as suddenly vanished and gave a snort as he grinned, "Yup, how much?"

Hidan shrugged, "How much ya got?"

"Fifty." The older man said leaning back in his seat a bit, "A hundred if you behave."

"Behave, huh?" Hidan smirked, "I can do that. Can I stay till morning?"

A pause, "Sure. Get in."

The teen's smirk grew into a grin and he pulled back to open the door and slip inside before closing it behind him, rolling up the window just as the air conditioning kicked in and the car was flooded with warmth. The car jerked out of its temporary parking space and Hidan moved in his seat a bit so he could pull off his jacket. His white shirt was soaked through too but he figured he might as well keep it on until they got to this guy's place.

"So, what's your name?" the man suddenly asked and Hidan looked up at the man with an arched brow, "Does it matter?"

"I'd like to know who I just picked up yeah." The man said and the teen just shrugged as he answered,

"Hidan."

The man glanced at him for a moment with that same look of concern, instantly making the silver haired teen feel uncomfortable, "So where are we going?"

"Home."

Hidan paused, "And where's that?"

The man just kept his eyes ahead as he spoke, "25 Hideo Road."

Hidan's eyes went wide since that was his address, "What the-"

"Like I said, I'm taking you home." Asuma said simply just as he made a left turn, "You're the Rook kid right?"

"How do you-"

"I live next door, Asuma Sarutobi." The man said giving Hidan a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Hidan."

"Fuck." Hidan said and he raised his hands to clench in his hair and leaned over as he started cursing, "Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Motherfucking-"

Asuma gave a snort, "Yup. You wanna tell me what you're doing out this late at night?"

"No." Hidan said as he looked up at the man beside him to glare, "Let me out right fucking now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm taking you home, I'm sure you're parents are pretty worried about-holy shit!" The older man suddenly yelped in shock when Hidan suddenly opened the car door and tried to jump out. Asuma moved without really thinking, grabbing the teen's arm to stop him from hitting the ground at high speed while the car swerved and came to a stop in the middle of the road. "What are you insane?!"

"Let me go, you fucking prick. I'm not going back there!" Hidan screamed as he tugged at the arm holding onto his own as rain started pelting down on him all over again while Asuma blinked in surprise at the sudden reaction, "Hidan-"

"I'm not going back, now let go!"

"Fine, O.K look, you don't have to go back. If you need someplace to stay then you can stay with me." Asuma said not letting go of the teen's arm, Hidan stopped struggling and the older man let out a heavy sigh, "Just get back in the car. You don't have to go back home."

Hidan swallowed hard, fighting back against the sudden sting he could feel in his eyes just as the older man spoke again, "Please."

Slowly, dragging a hand over his face Hidan slipped back inside and pulled the door shut behind him causing the older man to give another sigh as he let go and leaned back into his seat, "Don't do that again."

Hidan said nothing as he leaned back in his seat and stared out the window while the car started moving again, down the road. The rest of the ride was quiet and Hidan just watched the scenery go by through the window until they eventually stopped and he realized that the guy really did live next door. The teen kept his head down as Asuma pulled into the garage all while watching the teen until the car came to a complete stop and he got out and forced a smile onto his face, "C'mon, I've got some extra clothes you can use and there's plenty of take out since my wife and daughter are both of town."

He stayed for the week.

Asuma owned his own construction company so he worked most of the day, basically leaving Hidan alone for the rest of it. He didn't go to school; no matter how many times Asuma insisted on just driving him there and instead spent the day messing around with the impala in the garage whenever the older man wasn't around. Something that he actually grew to like quite a lot.

Unfortunately the week eventually came to an end and although Asuma never said that he'd have to leave once the week was done, Hidan knew that he'd have to go. Wouldn't do for his wife to come home to find an underage teenager walking around the house in her husband's clothes, now would it? According to Asuma his wife Kurenai wouldn't mind, it's just that Hidan knew that he wouldn't be able to stand the woman if he was actually forced to live with her. Not that the silver haired teen has ever even met her before, it's just that well…

Sometime during the week that he spent in his neighbor's house, Hidan developed a crush on the older man-

Fuck, calling it a crush sounds so pathetic, it makes it sound like Hidan was some naïve twelve year old girl holding onto some fairytale fantasy of true love.

If Hidan had to call it anything he'd call it… well he wouldn't call it anything, because it wasn't really anything at first. He can admit that he was attracted to Asuma, he wanted to fuck the living shit out of Asuma his reasons for wanting these things however were somewhat unclear to him.

I mean, Asuma was alright but he certainly wasn't attractive enough for Hidan to go pining after the older man the way he was.

Fuck, pining. That sounds even worse doesn't it?

But Asuma was kind and warm, old as fuck so his sense of humor was lost on the teen but he still liked being around the older man. Asuma asked him about himself, what he liked and disliked and what he wanted to do with his life in a way that showed more care than in those few days than his own parents have shown him in the past two years.

Asuma never asked about his family, or why he didn't want to go back home and Hidan was more relieved than he'd ever admit to for that little reprieve. He didn't want to think about his parents anymore much less talk about them. Instead most of the time they spent together was spent with Hidan making less than subtle advances towards the older man while Asuma either ignored the come-ons or shot him down cold.

A week later his wife came back. So he moved in with Kakuzu for the next few weeks but Hidan still dropped by the old man's place just to annoy him, hang out in his garage or shamelessly flirt all while avoiding his parents like the plague.

It wasn't till a few weeks later that Asuma finally seemed to give in and Hidan got what he'd been chasing after for the past month and holy shit was it hot as fuck.

First time was in the garage, against the wall near a shelve stacked with tools late on a Friday night. Kurenai and Asuma had gotten into a fight so she took the kid and left town for a few days so she could clear her head. The old man was in a state, frustrated, annoyed and just fed up so when Hidan showed up and made a pass at him he took the bait. Of course Hidan knew, he got it, Asuma was just using him to blow off steam but he didn't mind too much. It was fun for what it was and Hidan had planned on just leaving once all was said and done. But Asuma didn't let it him.

Over the next few months even after Kurenai came back, they'd fool around.

Fuck in the back of the impala or on the floor in the garage but instead of leaving Hidan would stay. Asuma would keep the teen locked up in his arms, kissing his face and neck until they both fell asleep before finally leaving in the morning.

It was strange, having someone treat him that way.

Like he'd break if he was handled the wrong way, like he was worth more than he knows he is, eventually the old man's behavior got to him and before he knew it, he was falling for a married man.

"Hey." Hidan lifted his head to find Karui staring down at him with a slight frown on her features as she spoke, "Don't fall asleep. You can't crash here again. I'm pretty sure my roommate will slit your throat in your sleep if she finds you on the couch."

"Like I give a fuck."

"Whether you give a fuck or not, you're not sleeping here." The redhead said bumping him off of her shoulder and the silver haired man gave a yawn as he moved so he was leaning against the couch. "Fine, have it your way cunt."

Karui just rolled her eyes, "We have another shoot tomorrow, remember? My uncles are coming down here with some of their people. The dean from Suna's coming with some of his people because he has something to discuss with dean Tsunade. I wanna get done early so I can go see them."

Hidan turned his head so he was facing the girl, "Sure you wanna do that?"

"Yeah." The redhead nodded before taking a sip of beer, "I just wanna see him."

Hidan watched the girl for a moment before giving a shrug, as he leaned forward to press a kiss on the side of the girls head, "O.K, we'll do it your way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara kept his eyes on the horizon as the SUV swiftly made its way down the highway. Kisame was driving with Kakuzu riding shot gun as he played with the pair of dice in his hands. Nagato, Konan and Tobi were in the seat in front of him, with Nagato reading while Konan fiddled with her phone and Tobi sang that same insistently annoying tune he's been humming for the past two hours. Sasori sat beside Deidara in the back seat; he'd taken to occupying himself with a sketch pad as he drew what looked to be a puppet of a short chubby boy, with long hair. The blonde let out a brief sigh as he brought his eyes back out to the passing scenery outside.

They'll reach Konoha in a few hours.

It's been years since Deidara's been in Konoha. The Akatsuki usually kept him busy and since Lee had managed to disappear from his radar the blonde hasn't really had much reason to go back to the town. Not that he really had much reason to want to return. Konoha's a dreary little place, terribly boring and it didn't have half the wonders that he's been fortunate enough to see in his travels since he joined the gang. Of course there was one thing Konoha had that Deidara wanted.

One thing that Deidara craved.

Rock Lee.

Honestly, the blonde isn't all that sure what he sees in the boy or even why he wants him so badly. The day that he met Lee, the boy was curled up into a tiny ball with his arms wrapped around himself beside a tree in the corner of the playground after being bullied by some of the older children at the group home.

Lee just sat there and took it instead of defending himself like he probably should have.

Such a little loser.

Deidara walked over to the boy and grabbed him by his hair, causing him to wince in pain when the blonde pulled his head back, forcing him to look up into the older teen's eyes.

The moment that pitch black met with bright blue something inside the blonde felt like it was just yanked and yanked hard. His eyes were wide and sad, close to tears but not quite there, large eyebrows but those weren't too distracting, while his skin was flushed, in heartache or surprise at the prospect of a new attacker Deidara wasn't sure which. But really, it didn't matter either way.

Lee gave another hiss as he reached up to the hand in his hair to try and pry those dark shiny locks free but, the blonde just grinned as he pulled the boy up to his feet by his hair making the boy wince even more.

"You're cute. Wanna be my boyfriend?"

Lee never answered the question, but then again he didn't need to. Deidara had made his decision and what he wanted he always got.

In the next few weeks, Deidara looked out for Lee made sure his bullies didn't mess with him, not really because he cared but because he didn't want anyone looking, touching or hurting Lee… other than himself of course. Although he never hurt Lee either, no matter how much he wanted to.

He'd mostly just tease the boy.

Flicking his lighter on and off before pinning Lee down and threatening to set his hair on fire, letting the edge of his knife glide against Lee's skin to make him jump and squirm uncomfortably but he never  _actually_ hurt Lee.

Not physically anyway.

Then there were the kisses.

A kiss on the cheek before wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders just to make sure the other kids knew who Lee belonged to and what would happen if any of them touched him. A kiss on the mouth when they were alone; always just one peck, never any further since the blonde knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he did and he didn't want to use his masterpiece just yet.

That's what Lee is, his masterpiece, his sweet naïve trusting Lee ready and waiting to be molded just the way he wanted the boy to be. But he couldn't mold Lee just yet he had to wait. In the group home, they might not seem to care much for the kids there but there was always someone watching. Someone making sure that the kids didn't get hurt too badly and were always fed and clothed. So Deidara had to hold back, lest he get caught and is forced to be separated from Lee.

There were a few close calls of course one of which happened on the day that he left the group home. Lee was playing out in the playground with a little girl who seemed to have taken a liking to the raven haired boy.

Deidara didn't have too much of a problem with her, he didn't see much of a problem with any of the girls that played with Lee. It's the boys he had a problem with.

Lee and the girl were playing hide and seek, the girl counted and Lee hid and Deidara decided that that would be the perfect opportunity to mess with his little pet, at least for a bit.

So he followed the boy around to the back of one of the dormitories.

Lee gasped when he was suddenly grabbed and pushed into the wall face first, "Dei?"

"Hello Lee." The blonde purred against the back of Lee's neck while his hands stayed on the boy's hips holding on tight as he pressed himself against Lee's back and the raven tensed tremendously. "Hello. Wha-what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"It does not feel like nothing." Lee said quietly as he tried to keep his breathing steady when the blonde suddenly turned him around only to push him back into the wall, the boy stared up with those huge black spheres and Deidara couldn't help but smirk as he leaned down to lock Lee in his gaze with one hand braced against the wall beside Lee's head while the other went digging around in his pocket as he spoke, "You look so… pretty today. I just wanted to get a kiss, yeah."

Lee blushed, skin flushing a light pink right over his nose and cheeks only for him to pale when Deidara suddenly pulled out his knife and brought it up in front of the boy's face to flick it open and Lee's eyes went wide.

"Can I get a kiss?" the blonde asked as his head gave a tilt that might have looked quite cute if it weren't for the situation as Deidara let the flat edge of his knife rest on Lee's cheek and dragged it down causing the boy to swallow hard before he gave a nod.

Deidara smiled, "Go on then."

Lee's blush returned but he still stepped forward bracing his hands on the taller boy's shoulders and shut his eyes to give him a quick peck before pulling back, "Sweet." Deidara said as he leaned forward all over again and Lee shrank back against the wall.

"Uh, Dei… I was-I was playing with Kisara, she is probably looking for me right now and-ah." Lee gave a sharp gasp when Deidara suddenly pressed the knife against his neck and watching as the boy's throat moved as he swallowed hard and his eyes filled with fear.

"Such a pretty picture. What I wouldn't do to paint you." The blonde said idly as he moved the blade down lower while his free arm settled on Lee's hip with his fingers slipping up under the boy's shirt just a bit to feel over his skin while Lee just stood tense as he watched the blonde's eyes darken with every second that passed. The knife had settled on the collar of Lee's light blue shirt, teasing the material a bit as he dragged it down it reveal more skin, "All of you."

"Dei?" Lee whispered as the blonde let the blade slip in underneath the collar and made to cut right through the cotton material when a voice interrupted them.

"Lee? We have to go back inside for lunch."

The little girl came around the corner with a frown on her face only to freeze and flush when she saw the two standing against the wall. Kisara squeaked before turning right around and running back the way she came.

Deidara growled in annoyance but still let Lee go, since the moment was officially ruined and they had to get back anyway. Later that night, Kisame broke into the group home.

He used to live there before as well until he turned eighteen and joined the Akatsuki. Deidara met him when he was still living there and made a deal with the older man to join the gang as well.

Apparently something big was going on and they needed all the manpower they could get so Kisame broke in to pick up the blonde so they could go. See Deidara was more than just an artist, he could build bombs, set buildings on fire and make it look like an accident. He was one of the most talented arsonists that Kisame had ever seen.

Which is also unfortunately how he managed to get himself sent into foster care in the first place.

He set fire to his own house while his step father was asleep in his room upstairs. His mother had passed away a few years before and since the fire looked like an accident, Deidara was simply sent into foster care instead of being tried for murder and arson.

So Kisame needed back up and Deidara decided to give his old group home just one more show before disappearing in the dead of night. He set fire to one of the boys dormitories and escaped in the chaos. Of course Deidara made sure he went to go see Lee first before he left.

Can't leave without saying goodbye to his adorable little  _boyfriend_  right?

He snuck into Lee's dorm and climbed on top of the bed right over the boy and Lee immediately stirred when his bed was disturbed only to yelp in surprise when Deidara suddenly kissed him, full on the lips before prying his mouth open to force his tongue inside. Lee whimpered and Deidara instantly felt himself start to harden at the sound.

He was already high and wired on the adrenaline rush from setting the fire, so as he kissed Lee and the boy let out those soft needy noises Deidara felt the urge to just pin Lee down and take him right there and then overwhelm him but luckily Kisame interrupted him before he could make another move. Instead he pressed one more kiss on the boy's forehead and left.

It's been six years since then and Deidara hasn't been able to forget.

Dark hair with even darker eyes danced around in his dreams twisting and turning into dark fantasies that ruled over his mind above all else.

He misses Lee.

He wants Lee.

And what Deidara wants Deidara gets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wife and kid were out, somewhere Hidan didn't know where. He didn't care either.

They were in the garage.

"Fuck. Harder." Hidan moaned out as he rocked back against the wall, while he kept his arms wrapped tight around the other man's shoulders and his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His pants were somewhere on the other side of the room along with his jacket leaving him in just an unbuttoned shirt while Asuma had a white wife beater on with his pants pushed down just enough to allow convenience. The teen arched his neck back to give Asuma more room and the older man nipped and sucked on his skin, while the grip he had on the teens waist tightened to an almost painful degree as he continued to thrust, causing tense waves of pleasure to flow through them as he fucked Hidan into the wall.

"He-hey." Hidan asked in between panting breaths as he lifted one of his arms to brace himself against the wall and stop his head from banging against it, before letting out a broken laugh as he asked, "Do you fuck your wife like this?"

Asuma let out a warning growl but didn't stop moving and Hidan laughed again, briefly biting his lip with a deep moan when the older man gave a particularly hard thrust against his sweet spot causing electric currents of warm pleasure to flow through him in a sudden burst and tremors ran down his spine when the older man pulled out before pushing back in again, "You'd better not. I-If you do, I'll rip your dick off."

That should have killed the mood, but it didn't. With Hidan insults and death threats during sex were pretty standard. It was a sign that the older man was doing something very,  _very right_. So right that the teen needed to resort to insults in order to stop himself from screaming like a cheap whore.

Asuma managed to give a laugh snort even through his panting groans, "That so."

"Yeah." Hidan groaned as he felt himself get close to relief and started rolling his hips into the older man to meet his thrusts and Asuma chuckled as he came to a halt and Hidan hissed in annoyance, squirming in the older man's grasp, "How do you want it then?"

The silver haired teen gasped when Asuma suddenly leaned down to take one of his nipples into his mouth and started sucking on it until Hidan started to moan before moving on to the other one and the teen groaned against Asuma's ear, "Harder. I want you to fuck me raw."

Asuma growled as he started moving while he licked and sucked all over Hidan's chest, thrusting up into the teens tight heat before using one had to brace himself against the wall while the other wrapped around Hidan's cock pumping in time with his thrusts while the teen cried out in pleasure.

"Yes, harder! Faster!" Hidan screamed breathing hard as his sweet spot was hit over and over again until he came and his orgasm sent him spiraling into a pleasured bliss while Asuma kept moving using his arms to keep the teen upright as his movements went faster bordering on frantic as he neared his release until his climax hit him in a crash and he had to lean against the teen on the wall to stop himself from crashing to the ground as his hips gave a few more short thrusts as he spilled his essence inside of the other.

Hidan was still panting when his eyes finally cleared and he found Asuma with his head resting against his shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Hidan smiled as he let his hand raked through the man's greying raven hair and before he could stop himself he whispered. "Fuck, I love you."

Asuma tensed and Hidan instantly regretted his words and was about to take them back only for the older man to suddenly move up and lock their lips in a deep kiss.

But that was years ago.

Before his parents were killed and the Akatsuki kicked him out, before Asuma ended up in a coma.

Before Hidan royally fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	6. A Master's Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai was always his and he always will be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Toxic the Yael Naim version
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

_"What?" Lee breathed out still feeling a little out of breath when a pair of lips pressed onto his own, making the boy tense before he leaned into it, wrapping his arms around his contractor's neck. Soft and warm, Lee couldn't help but moan into the kiss while the hand on his jaw slipped up to pull the blindfold off just as the man pulled back._

_Lee blinked back against the light in the room until his eyes adjusted and they went wide._

_Crimson red hair, pale moonlit skin and piercing green eyes._

_"M-mr. Sabaku?!"_

_Gaara smirked at the look of shock on the boy's face, "Hello Lee or should I call you pet?"_

"Oh kami…" Lee stuttered out uncontrollably as he tried to move back as far away from the man hovering above him as he could while Gaara followed his movements, smirking at the shock in those deep dark eyes and the yelp that left Lee's lips when he slid his hand along the boy's thigh.

"Hello Lee."

"I-I do not understand… I thought-they told me-ah!" Lee gasped when Gaara let his hand slip all the way up, under the shirt Lee wore and dangerously close to his length. Gaara loved the way Lee looked in his clothes, all flustered and unsure, blushing right up to his ears while the redhead's initials adorned the collar and cuffs of his shirt. But there were more pressing matters to take care of.

"My-my contractor-" Lee stuttered out as he squirmed back against the headboard only for Gaara to pull him back down to the bed, nipping his way all along the boy's neck.

"You're master." He whispered and Lee felt himself flush a little more as he repeated what the redhead said, "My master is–"

"The dean of Suna Academy. Sabaku Gaara." The redhead pulled back a bit and intense teal green met pitch black, "I am the dean. I am Sabaku Gaara and I am your master."

Lee's eyes somehow went even wider than before and Gaara just let out a low chuckle, as he went back to kissing and sucking at Lee's throat.

"Cute."

The raven haired boy could only squirm in shock as Gaara kept kissing him, reaching down to take hold of Lee's right hand and threaded their fingers together, "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on doing much tonight. I just wanted to introduce myself."

Lee's breath hitched as the hand moving up between his legs wrapped around his cock and stroked, earning a strangled cry from the boy as he threw his head back against the bed.

"There will be plenty of time for this later." Gaara said as he moved back up to Lee's ear and whispered hoarsely in that deep voice, "Two years is a long time."

"I-ah!" Lee cried out again as a finger teased the slit of his cock just before the redhead sealed their lips in another deep kiss. Lee arched up into it and kissed back, suddenly grateful for Naruto's  _help_  that afternoon.

Don't resist, don't be afraid to touch back.

Lee tangled his lips in with Gaara's and wrapped his legs around the other man's waist to move into the hand and to add more friction. Gaara seemed to smirk into the kiss before he broke it to breathe against Lee's mouth. "You catch on fast."

Lee couldn't find it in him to care too much about the tease as he moaned, "M-master…"

Gaara's eyes darkened even more as he drank in the sight of the younger man, flushed and panting in lust. He let go of Lee's hand to quickly undo his belt and the fly of his pants before leaning in closer to grasp both their members together and started moving against the younger man. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders before he looked down between their bodies and he flushed at the sight. Suddenly before he could stop himself he came. That knot that's been tightening and twisting in his gut since he slipped the blindfold on came loose and he buried his face in Gaara's shoulder over his white dress shirt, biting down hard to stop himself from crying out.

Gaara gave a grunt at the ache from the bite that was easily ignored in favor of thrusting up against the boy as Lee kept his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Until he came with a low groan and they both slumped into the bed.

Lee let go and lay back against the bed to look up at the older man as he caught his breath. Gaara's eyes were still dark, his pale skin was flushed, the eyeliner around his eyes had smudged and those locks of crimson hair were in their usual mess with a few of the strands sticking against his skin.

Oh if Lee wasn't red enough already.

The boy looked away if only so he wouldn't have to look into those dark eyes. He had no idea what he was supposed to do next, Naruto never really explained what he should do once he'd finished  _fulfilling his duties_  and briefly Lee felt something hollow and cold settle in his chest as the high ran out.

Yes he finds Sabaku Gaara to be incredibly attractive, Lee would have to be absolutely blind not to notice how handsome the other man was but…

He just slept with a man he doesn't actually love, well they didn't exactly sleep together, but it still felt so wrong.

Lee bit his lip and his hands went up to bunch in his shirt as he spoke quietly, "What do I do now?"

Gaara watched the boy for a moment as his head gave a tilt before he turned Lee's head and gave him a soft kiss, "Now you sleep, although you might want to get cleaned up first." Lee looked down at the shirt he wore along with Gaara's and he had to fight back hard against the urge to cover his face in shame.

Gaara chuckled, "In the morning you come to my room and I'll show you around."

"Is this not your room?" The boy asked with a frown and Gaara shrugged, "Not when I have business to take care of."

Lee nodded his head as Gaara gave him another kiss when he suddenly remembered, "Oh! A tour will not be necessary, Naruto already gave me a tour this afternoon."

"He wha-" Gaara paused and his eyes narrowed down slightly, "Where was Temari?"

Lee shrugged, "She said that she had lectures today."

"Were you alone with him all day?"

"Yes-" Gaara suddenly got up off the bed, snatching his jacket up from the dresser. Lee sat up and watched as the redhead headed straight for the door. "M-mr Sabaku?"

"Go to sleep, come see me in the morning."

Was all the redhead said as he opened the door and roughly shut it behind him. Lee jumped when the door slammed shut before letting out a sigh as he fell back against the bed, lifting a hand towards the place in his chest where that hollow feeling had settled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _I can't keep doing this."_

_Hidan sat behind the older man with his arms wrapped around Asuma's shoulders while his lips kissed trails down the side of the man's neck. They were in the back seat of the car, both shirtless with Hidan in his boxers while Asuma sat with his jeans undone._

_The teen paused as the man spoke, staring down at Asuma's profile before he spoke, "What do you mean?"_

" _You know what I mean." Asuma sighed even as his hand went up to rest on Hidan's left arm and he pressed it closer against his chest, "I can't keep lying to her like this. It's not fair to either of you."_

_Hidan let out a growl of frustration as he leaned back against the seat, "You just had to kill the afterglow didn't you?"_

" _Hidan, I'm serious."_

" _Yeah well, don't be. I'm fine with the way things are now, nothing needs to fucking change."_

_Asuma sat up a little more and turned so he was facing the teen with his knees on the seat and his arms caging Hidan in, "Are you sure you're O.K with this?"_

" _Yeah." Hidan said as he let his hands rest on Asuma's chest, hands feeling over the hair sprinkled over it as they slipped down to his waist, down to the smooth skin over his stomach and over his treasure trail. "As long as I have you, then I don't give a shit."_

_Asuma sighed, "You should, you know." The older man grasped Hidan's chin and tilted it up letting his thumb brush over his bottom lip, "You're still so young. You have your whole life ahead of you, there's still so much for you to see and do."_

" _The only thing I want to do right now is you."_

" _Hidan-" The teen cut him off, leaning up to quickly seal their lips in a kiss as he wrapped his arms around Asuma's waist and dragged him closer. Asuma let him, at least for that moment and for that moment everything was perfect._

Hidan shut the door behind him as he stepped into his dorm room.

Karui kicked him out ten minutes ago because she said she needed sleep and for once he left without too much of a fight. He needed time to think, spending time with the redhead tended to remind of things, things he'd rather not think about. But he still hung around her because even though he didn't want to think about those things he needed to.

The white haired man let out a sigh as he tossed his keys on the counter nearby and switched on the lights as he walked over to the kitchen to grab something to drink. He lived alone; no one on campus was willing to room with him because he was such a complete asshole. Tsunade let him have his own room since there was plenty of room in Kitsune anyway. He grabbed a beer and popped the tab before kicking the door shut with his foot to take a sip. He's not a fan of the stuff, but Asuma used to drink it all the time so he managed to develop a taste for it.

Hidan raked a hand through his hair.

It's been years since that night and he still just couldn't bear to think about it. The old hag suggested that he go in for therapy but he just couldn't stomach the idea of spilling his guts to some shrink who could never really get it. But… he talked to Gai sometimes.

Gai understood to a certain extent since he was trapped under Kisame's control for so long, he was easier to talk to but Hidan couldn't go into any details about what happened.

He told Gai about Asuma, told him about the things he did with the Akatsuki but he never ever told Gai about that last night. The only person he told about that was the hag and that's the last person he plans on telling.

The white haired man suddenly felt his phone start to buzz in his pocket and he frowned as he reached in to grab it. He didn't recognize the number, the only people that called him were the hag, Gai and Karui whenever she felt like venting to someone. But he still answered anyway.

"The fuck is this?" He snapped into the receiver. There was a pause and the white haired man started to frown only to freeze when the other person spoke.

"It's Kurenai, Hidan."

Hidan set his beer down on the counter and swallowed hard, "How did you get this number?"

"Lady Tsunade gave it to me."

Hidan's jaw clenched.

That hag is dead.

"What do you want?"

Another long pause and a sigh of frustration.

"We need to talk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they met it wasn't really any one thing that drew Kisame to him.

When they met, Kisame only barely noticed him and even when he noticed the tall muscular figure with the weirdly shiny bowl cut hair and the over grown eyebrows, he didn't really think much of him. For the most part Kisame figured that he was probably a very very straight guy that somehow accidentally managed to wander into a gay bar by accident and was therefore probably going to leave the moment he realized where he was.

But he didn't leave. He sat down at the bar and ordered a drink, looking beyond awkward even as the sleazy little creep he walked in with flirted with every twink that came by. That's when Kisame started watching him with the mildest curiosity since there wasn't really anything better to do anyway.

He had the night off, with no orders from Nagato for the night. Kakuzu was off gambling again, Deidara was still stuck at the group home still refusing to leave the foster home to join them as of yet for reasons that he refused to explain. Kisame had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the little weirdo that arrived at the foster home a few months back.

Tobi was off doing only god knows what, because they honestly had no idea what Tobi got up to when they weren't working a job. Sasori was occupied with the Akimichi's. Despite Nagato's insistent orders to just leave the family alone, the crazed red head refused to be denied regardless of the potential danger his obsession with the family could cause. The only reason that Nagato didn't just get rid of him is because one, Sasori was one of the best hit men they had and two, Sasori never meddled too closely with Choza and his family, at least not enough for it to start up any trouble with any of the Kages anyway.

Kisame had the night off, he had nothing to do and it had been a while since he got laid.

Usually he wouldn't bother with the club scene, he'd just hire a hooker and be done with it. They were usually less of a bother than normal people that always expected some kind of emotional connection with him once all was said and done and those that weren't looking for a commitment usually just weren't on board with indulging Kisame in any of his… kinks.

Every once in a while however, Kisame would go out and try to find someone that would indulge him just to see if he could find any one naïve enough to keep him entertained, at least for a little while and every now and then he'd succeed. But those playthings never lasted as long as Kisame hoped and he'd just end up looking for another pet a few weeks later. But then he saw Gai, looking awkward and out of place, trying desperately not to look as uncomfortable as he clearly felt. He kept his chin up and his shoulders pulled back with a bright smile on his face, while the anxiety in those dark eyes and the way his hands constantly fiddled with the glass of scotch in his hands totally gave him away.

That's when Kisame decided to walk over and introduce himself.

The man didn't really seem like his type but, again, Kisame was bored and curious enough to at least approach him and boy is he glad he did.

Maito Gai was exactly Kisame's type.

Gai was sweet, despite his rough exterior and apparent strength. Kisame could tell that the man was pretty harmless. He was a gentle giant, if you will. Kisame bought him a drink and they talked.

Gai blushed real easy, a barely visible flush colored his skin when Kisame brushed up against him or moved closer and he'd start sputtering nonsense every time he caught the younger man flirting with him.

It was…

Cute.

Weirdly cute, but cute all the same. Kisame kept talking kept buying Gai one drink after the other until the older man eventually explained what he was doing in a gay club in the first place.

He was trying new things, trying to see if he'd like being with a man as much as he did with a woman since his efforts around the fairer sex hadn't been delivering good results up until that point. That's when Kisame gave him his best smile, moving even closer to the older man to whisper against his ear.

"I'd be more than happy to help you figure that out."

Gai frowned a bit as he pulled back to look the younger man in the eye. His eyes were dilated and his face was flushed, he passed the point of just being tipsy about an hour ago so his mind wasn't as sharp as it should have been.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Kisame started as his hand slipped down from the bar, moving agonizingly slowly over Gai's chest and right onto the older man's lap, slipping in between his legs and unbearably close to his dick to give his thigh a squeeze. Gai squawked at the move and he made to scramble off his seat and away from the stranger when Kisame moved to get up first, turned the man around and pushed him back against the bar. Gai gasped when the grasp on his thigh turned into a full on stroke of his crotch, "What-"

"Shhh." Kisame whispered with his free hand moving up to hold Gai's head still as he leaned forward to brush his lips against the older man's cheek as he spoke, "You wanna know if you like men; you should start with someone with more experience, someone who can do something to you that no woman can."

Gai swallowed hard, Kisame could feel it even with his gaze fixed on Gai's as his ice cold eyes drilled into pitch black.

Fear and anticipation… Kisame couldn't help but smirk.

"Wh-what's that?" Gai asked as he tried all he could to make sure his voice didn't waver.

He failed.

"Hold you down and fuck you full." Kisame whispered as the hand he had on Gai's chin moved around to clutch tightly in those shiny black locks and tugged back gently earning a gasp as his neck arched back. "I'll show you what it's like to be completely owned."

And that's all it took.

Gai was something special, it took Kisame about ten minutes after getting the older man in his bed for Kisame to realize that. And then about five minutes after that to decide that he was going to keep the older.

Grooming Gai hadn't been as difficult as he first thought it would be, the only main hiccup he faced was the morning after he first met Gai. The older man seemed to vanish from his radar and it was difficult finding him again, until two weeks later when Gai went back to the exact same bar that he did when they met. It was infuriating how the older man seemed to have forgotten his name in the short space of time that they were apart. Kisame decided to make it his mission to make sure that his knew toy never ever forgot it again, even if it meant branding it into Gai's skin.

They spent the night together again, Gai was just as perfect as he remembered him the first time and this time he made sure that the older man's throat was sore from screaming his name. The next day, Kisame didn't take any chances, he had one of his men take Gai home and watch him. They watched where he went, who he talked to and where he worked. Kisame started picking Gai up for dinner, slowly but surely worming his way into Gai's life and making sure that no one would get in the way of him getting what he wanted. Eventually he got exactly what he wanted, unfortunately four weeks later he lost it all over again after he lost control and went a little too far.

But Gai was just so strong. Kisame's never been able to use his strength, his real strength with any of his other pets before but he could use it with Gai. Gai could take everything he had to give and then some and then once it was over, he'd smile; put a hand on the back of the younger man's neck to pull him in for a kiss and he'd fall asleep. Kisame would watch him sometimes, let his fingers trace along the marks and bruises all over the raven haired man's skin.

One day he went to go pick Gai up from work rather than getting one of his men to do it for him. When he got to the high school where Gai worked he found him in the arms of another man.

He had silver hair and a scar running over his right eye, tall with dark eyes. Kisame walked over to them eyes glinting dangerously as he watched Gai hug the man like a long lost friend and later Kisame would learn that he really was a long lost friend but not before the younger man dragged him back to his car despite Gai's protests. He ignored all his complaints on the drive back to his apartment where he forced the older man down onto the bedroom floor and tore at his clothes. Gai fought back, because Gai always resists him at first, it was part of their game. But Kisame was in no mood for games that day.

He's not normally a jealous person, it's not really in his nature to give a fuck about anyone. But he hates it when other people touch his things, the fact that Gai was the one that instigated the touching in the first place made something inside Kisame slip loose for just one moment.

By the time he came back to his senses, Gai had his head pressed against the floor, biting his right forearm to keep the noises in his chest from slipping out while Kisame kept the other arm pinned against Gai's back as he harshly thrust into the older man without care. Gai's body rocked back and forth and ice cold blue eyes roamed over him, taking in his pants were discarded carelessly beside them while Gai's shirt was torn and bunched around his elbows, exposing strong broad shoulders that strained in pain and the tears that slipped through his eyes. Gai bit down harder into his arm and drew blood. Kisame paused just then, taking in deep breaths as he raked a hand through his hair before he slowly pulled out. Gai tensed at the pain as Kisame left his body before a hand suddenly started threading though his shiny black hair, stroking and massaging into his scalp before tugging. Softly enough not to cause pain but still firm enough to get Gai's attention. Gai released his arm and took panting breaths, blood stained his lips and teeth as his head was raised and Kisame leaned in to kiss him. Sweet and slow as he pulled the older man closer keeping a firm hold in his hair while the other wrapped around Gai's waist.

Gai winced in pain but allowed himself to be moved just as Kisame broke the kiss, "I'm normally not a jealous man Gai, but I don't like having to share."

Gai frowned, "I don't-"

"I don't like having other people touch my things either." Kisame said as he kissed around Gai's jaw before turning his head so he was looking the older man right in the eye, "And you said you'd be mine didn't you?"

Realization dawned in Gai's eyes and he sighed, "Kakashi is just a friend-"

"I don't care."

"You can't expect me to stop having friends Kisame." Gai said in frustration as he tried to pull out of the younger man's hold to no avail. "I understand fidelity but I have a life outside of you, you can't actually own me."

Something flashed in Kisame's gaze but it came and went too quickly for Gai to be able to tell what it was. The younger man just leaned in again to start kissing and sucking at Gai's neck slow, moving down lower with every sharp nip and kiss and Gai let out a soft breath as the younger man spoke. "I don't want you leaving me."

Gai bit back a wince as the hand in his hair slipped down to join the other around his waist and Kisame moved him so he was straddling his legs. The younger man pushed Gai's shirt further down on his arms as his mouth kept moving lower until he got to his nipples and started to lick and suck hard.

Gai gasped before letting out a loud moan as he felt himself start to harden just as Kisame spoke against his chest, "I need to know that you'll never leave me."

"Kisa-me." Gai moaned as the younger man turned his attention to the other nipple and he braced his hands on Kisame's shoulders. A hand slipped in under his left leg to lift him up while Kisame used his other hand to hold his cock in position; using the precum leaking from his dick to spread over it with a soft hiss, before he lowered the older man onto it. There's no point to preparing him now.

Gai cried out as he was entered and Kisame let him have a moment to recover, with the older man's head on his shoulder he kissed up the side of his neck.

"I need to know you won't leave." Kisame whispered while Gai took in panting breaths and without another word he moved, lifting his hips off of the younger man's lap before lowering himself all over and over and over again. Eventually most of the pain ebbed away and he was able to pull back from Kisame's shoulder, throwing his head back as he repeatedly fucked himself on the younger man's cock while Kisame kept a hand tangled in tight in his hair forcing his back to arch back as he moved and cried out in pleasure. His body was flushed and his hair was a mess, Kisame watched the older man moan and scream as he sucked on his chest and neck.

"Kisame…"

When they met it wasn't any one thing that drew him to Gai, but that hardly seems like it matters now. He took things a step too far and then his pet escaped him, he's aware of the fact that it's no one's fault but his own. He was sloppy and careless and his pet got away.

That was years ago, things are different now.

Kisame is different now.

Stronger, smarter more ruthless than he was before. He'll get Gai back; he'll have the older man laying at his feet.

One way or another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do you remember the story of Rumpelstiltskin?

It's the story of an evil man that tricked a girl into promising to give him her first born child, unless she could somehow guess his real name.

Do you remember that story?

About a girl whose father let his pride rule him and claimed that his daughter could spin straw into gold. The story about the man that helped the girl escape the king's wrath by spinning the straw for her and helping her attain the title of queen over the kingdom.

Everyone knows that story.

But for some reason no one ever asks why the girl accepted her father's lie and didn't just tell the truth. No one asks why the father didn't just tell the king the truth before his daughter was brought to the kingdom. No one asks why the girl would ever agree to marry a man so greedy that he'd only marry her under the assumption that she could forever cause his wealth to grow.

No one asks why the old man asked for the girl's first born child in the first place.

We all assume it was for some creepy evil reason. That he wanted to use the child in some kind of evil ritual to increase his strength. Or that he was just being spiteful in asking for her child and wanted to make her suffer, or maybe he was looking to find himself a slave that would take care of him in his old age. Or maybe he had a thing for shotacon, who knows.

No one thinks that maybe there might have been more behind his seemingly impossible request.

Sasori lifted his gaze to the window, watching as the scenery on the other side of the glass went speeding by before just dropping it back to his sketchpad. Eyes cold and unemotional as always as he continued the drawing of the puppet.

He wasn't always a member of the Akatsuki. That only happened a few years ago, after he was tricked and Akimichi Choza betrayed him.

He was a body guard back then, one of the Akimichi's finest. He was loyal and faithful having worked for the family for ten years.

"We had a deal."

Until that day.

"I made a mistake."

"You  _made_  me a promise." Sasori said evenly as he glared back at Choza with rage burning in his eyes and Choza exhaled loudly but didn't look away from the young man sitting across from him at the large table. Two of the Akimichi's other guards were flanking his sides, while six others stood around the room. He can't take any chances with a man this deadly. Not with Sasori.

"That was before-"

"Before what?"

"Before I realized what I was doing."

"Adhering to my conditions?"

"Making a mistake." Choza said clearly as he resisted the urge to sigh, "He is my heir, Sasori, my blood. When I made that promise to you I was young and stupid, you even more so than I-"

"I knew what I was doing." Sasori said and Choza nodded, "I realize that now but-"

"But nothing." Sasori suddenly snapped as he stood from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table causing the guards to tense while Choza just sat absolutely still, "You promised me his hand. You promised to let me take him from here."

"I know-"

"You said that you didn't want this life for him."

"I know that!" Choza boomed causing silence to fall over the room, the other guards looked anxious, Sasori just stared back with no emotion on his face save for his eyes which still burned with anger. "But things change, I've come to realize that he'll be safer here than anywhere else." Choza sighed rubbing a hand over his face, "Soon he'll be 18, that's when he'll go study under Tsunade before coming back to take his title. I was hoping that I could count on you to be at his side once he returns."

Sasori stood up straight, letting his hands hang by his sides, "You lied to me."

"It wasn't a lie."

"Then what was it?" Sasori bit out coldly as his hands clenched, "You said that you would let me have one thing. Anything that I asked for. I chose him and now you're trying to deny me what you promised."

"I made a mistake." Choza said clearly looking the younger man right in the eye, "I'm sorry Sasori but I cannot give you my child. I won't do it."

Sasori's eyes somehow became even colder than before, "And what's stopping me from just taking him?"

Choza's eyes went wide, "You wouldn't dare."

Sasori didn't answer and the other man knew he had his answer.

Choza straightened his back and looked right back into the other man's eyes as he spoke evenly, "If you cannot abide by this family's laws then I'm going to have to ask you to leave and never come back."

It was quiet for one nerve wrecking moment when the redhead suddenly barked out a laugh, causing the guards in the room to jump and immediately reach for their weapons while Choza just kept his eyes on him. Sasori smirked.

"A deal is a deal Choza. You remember how we did things before, when the empire was crumbling and you needed to save it." Sasori's tone dropped and his eyes darkened, "What won't be given, needs to be taken."

Choza tensed but didn't look away, "I won't let you take anything, but I'm sure you'll try."

The redhead gave a snort as he turned and left the room and his eyes went cold as he the door shut behind him. A memory filled his mind just then, the memory of a time before he joined the Akimichi family.

Sasori was slumped down on the ground in an alley, the rain had stopped a little while back, leaving puddles in its wake and causing the alley's stench to rise in the humidity as the sun filled the small space. He was bruised and battered, blood dripping from the side of his face.

And then suddenly there was a little boy, bright eyed and chubby, he asked the redhead if something was wrong before holding out a packet of chips.

" _I don't have much left, but you can have the rest if you want"_

Sasori remembers how he smiled at the boy as he crouched down beside the redhead and as the jeep moved through the desert, swiftly making its way towards Konoha, he almost smiled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	7. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darui's rebellious teenage years were... productive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Like most teenagers, Darui went through a rebellious phase.

Unlike most teenagers however Darui spent that phase actually learning something useful instead of getting drunk or turning promiscuous or getting mixed up in drugs the way most teenagers do.

Although, his productively rebellious teenage years weren’t exactly spent in the confines of safety either. He spent them with a man; a man his father didn’t exactly disapprove of but he didn’t really approve of his son running off with either.

The same man standing in the middle of the room right at that moment. The same man that Darui couldn’t find it in himself to look away from, no matter how hard he tried. But that didn’t really seem to matter since the man just ignored him and pretended like he wasn’t there, pretended like he couldn’t feel the dark eyes burning holes into the side of his head. He still looked as cool and calm as ever with his entire form relaxed into a comfortable slouch and his hands shoved into his pockets as he spoke in that deep steady voice. Darui tried to ignore the shivers that ran down his spine as that voice continued to speak. It was the voice of his old master, the man that used to be his trusted teacher.

Zabuza.

“I got the news about it this morning, I figured you’d want to know so you could warn the families.”

Ei seemed to sigh heavily from his seat behind the desk in front of the other man placing his arms on the table top as he spoke, “When are they moving?”

“From what I understand they already started. They should be arriving in Konoha by morning if they haven’t already.”

“I’ll need to send word to Tsunade.” Ei said softly as he thread his fingers together and looked down at his desk in thought, “Any idea on what they’re after this time?”

“I’m still working on that. Kisame isn’t as chatty as he used to be.”

“Work faster.” Ei hissed out with a glare but Zabuza only gave a snort.

“If I could I would but there are other variables at play right now.”

“What kind of variables?”

Zabuza paused and for the first time that night made eye contact with the young man standing in the corner of the room. Darui tensed when those eyes locked on him but he tried not to show it, they were still as sharp as razor blades and dark as the night.

“Darui.” Ei suddenly said with his eyes still on the man in front of him, “Give us a few minutes.”

“But boss-“

“Now.” Ei said with finality and Darui let out a soft sigh as he turned and left the room, feeling those sharp eyes track him all the way across the room until he shut the door behind him.

One deep breath.

Darui let his head rest against the thick wooden panel and shut his eyes for a moment.

It started ten years ago and ended seven years later. It started because Ei-because his father wanted him to start taking steps to learn about the family business. Darui was becoming difficult and Ei was desperately looking for a way to rein the boy in before he completely lost control over himself. He needed a way to teach his son some discipline, a little responsibility. Not that Darui wasn’t disciplined and responsible enough already but he was starting to develop a mouth and Ei couldn’t have that.

He had Darui sent away to train with a master swordsman. He didn’t know the man personally but he’d heard many good things about his dojo and all the students that trained under him so he figured it would be good enough to keep his son occupied for one summer at least. It was sort of like martial arts summer camp. If nothing else then Darui would learn a little self-defense to help keep him out of trouble. He sent Darui off thinking that it would give him some time to work on his turf without needing to worry about his son since the trouble with the Akimichi family was starting to spill over and cause trouble in his territory. He needed to meet with leaders from the other academies to figure out a way to deal with Tsunade’s incompetence since she couldn’t reign in the families in her territory.

 _“I let my kids deal with their own problems themselves.”_ She’d say.

Darui was sent away and everything was fine, until it was time for his son to come home and the teen just didn’t.

Ei had word sent to the dojo but got no reply and then he sent some of his men to go and pick up his son only for the men to find the dojo burned down to the ground with scorched and dismembered corpses scattered around the area. Needless to say Ei was not pleased.

It took three days to find out exactly what happened, exactly five to find out that his son was still alive and well and then two weeks after that for Darui to actually contact Ei and tell him that he was fine.

See what happened was,

Darui arrived at the dojo where he was meant to start his training and spent the first few weeks there bored out of his mind. There wasn’t much to do at the dojo besides, train and study and do chores; which is what he usually did when he was home anyway. The other students were nice enough but Darui didn’t really care much for them. He quickly made it to the top of the class, quickly started surpassing other students and quickly started getting on the master’s nerves. But thankfully that didn’t last long.

A few days later the dojo was attacked. Darui still remembers that day; the fear he felt as the building burned down around him, the anxiety as he had to fight to find a way out, the rush of adrenaline as he faced a man three times stronger and faster than he could have ever hoped to be before the shock that quickly melted into relief after the man decided to spare his life.

All those years ago and he still couldn’t forget the look in those dark eyes as he was pinned against the wall and the slow deliberate movement the man made to pull down his mask and expose those shark like teeth in a smirk of amusement.

_“Not bad.”_

Darui was pulled from his thoughts when his ears picked up the subtle sound of movement behind the door and he quickly moved away, standing at the side just before it opened and out stepped Zabuza with Ei close behind him. Zabuza glanced at the younger man and Darui internally bristled at how easily the man could unnerve him with just one look.

“I’ll see what I can do but it would be easier to contact Chojuro and see what he knows.”

“You can’t go see him yourself?”

“We have some unfinished business that we need to sort out before I can start asking him for any favors.” Zabuza said easily not taking his eyes off of the young man standing beside the door and Darui could see him smirk behind his mask, “Send your boy. I’m sure Chojuro would much rather deal with him than deal with me.”

Darui instantly felt his face flush at the comment and was nevermore thankful that his skin was too dark for it to show. Ei frowned as he looked between the two.

“And why is that?”

Zabuza shrugged as he looked away and started walking, “Call it a hunch.”

Darui wanted to glare hard at the man but found himself trapped in his father’s gaze so he just gave a snort and leaned back against the wall, “Beats me, but I’ll still go if you want me to.”

Ei paused for a moment staring at Zabuza’s back as he walked away before giving a slight nod, “Kirigakure is far. Leave tonight and make sure you make it back to meet me in Konoha for the Kage meeting next week. I’ll make sure Tsunade is informed when I go see her tomorrow.”

“Exactly what information do you want me to get from Chojuro?”

“He’s still in charge of the mist; find out if he knows anything about Hoshigake and the Akatsuki moving. Take Shi with you just in case you need some back up.”

Darui nodded as he pushed off the wall, “Sure thing boss.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke just let out a snort as he watched the two arguing on the other side of the room. Or rather he watched as Naruto attempted to make his case as he rambled on one explanation after the other while the redhead in front of him glared and glared hard.

Gaara came storming into his room a few minutes ago and asked in that dark and dangerous tone of his exactly what Naruto had deemed appropriate to do with his pet when he was showing him around that afternoon. Sasuke could tell that Gaara didn’t know exactly what the blonde did with Lee but he knew Naruto well enough that he must have done something to Lee since Naruto always did something he wasn’t supposed to do. Sasuke did nothing as the blonde tried to explain himself, just walked over to the bottle of whiskey perched on a table in the corner of the suite and poured himself a glass.

Gaara would get over it, he’d brush it off the way he did all of Naruto’s transgressions and it would be like nothing ever happened, although he’d never let the blonde go anywhere near Lee again.

As for Sasuke he didn’t really care. He wasn’t upset or even bothered if anything he was amused.

“For the last time I didn’t do anything! I just showed him around that’s all.” The blonde huffed with a pout as he folded his arms over his chest, “You’d think you’d know me well enough by now to know that I don’t jump anything and everything that moves.”

Gaara’s eyes narrowed down at him before he looked over to Sasuke, “Uchiha, what did he do?”

“I didn’t do any-“

“I caught him making out with your pet on the desk in my lecture hall.” Sasuke said simply with a shrug and Gaara’s glare turned back to the blonde who now stood gaping at his master.

“I knew it.”

Naruto sputtered incoherently for a moment until he just let out a sigh of frustration, “Oh so what?! It’s not like I tried to screw him into a wall.”

“Naruto-“

“The guy was nervous; I was just helping him out!”

Sasuke gave another snort as he lifted the glass of amber liquid in his hand to his lips to take a sip.

He doesn’t really have any restrictions on Naruto, other than the standard you’re not allowed to leave me for breach of contract that most pets subscribed to anyway. He never really made a restriction that would force Naruto to stay faithful to him for any reason whatsoever partly because he didn’t want to make it seem like Naruto had no choice but to be with him-despite the truth behind that phrase-but mostly because he’s never really had a reason to. Since he bought the blonde about a year ago, Naruto’s never really shown an interest in anyone other than Sasuke. So it’s needless to say that he was more surprised than he let on to be when he found the blonde trying to seduce his way into the dean’s pet right there in the middle of his classroom.

Naruto’s never taken an interest in someone else before and surprisingly enough this revelation didn’t upset Sasuke as much as he thought it would. He was honestly amused.

“It was like one kiss!”

“He had Lee pinned to the table while he tried to get him off.” Sasuke interrupted with a sly smirk earning another glare from the blonde as he finished, “I have to say, you’re boy’s cute when he moans.”

Gaara’s glare turned deadly, this time it was turned towards Sasuke and the raven had to bite back the urge to laugh as he settled on the bed.

“Unbelievable-“

“Again I was just trying to help-“

“Help?”

Sasuke just watched as they continued. A few years ago this situation might have had him seething, but things have changed over the years. They changed because of the annoyingly stubborn blonde standing on the other side of the room right at that moment.

Sasuke met him a year ago on a trip to Kitsune when he and Sakura were going through some… issues.

Sasuke was spending all his time in Suna and he only came home when his father demanded it, Sakura was getting restless. Being married to the so called love of her life wasn’t everything she’d thought it would be and it wasn’t anything like Fugaku had promised. She was getting frustrated and Sasuke’s indifferent attitude whenever she called him wasn’t making things any better. But really Sakura knew exactly what she was signing up for when she married Sasuke; she knew why he was marrying her. His father wanted a guaranteed heir, but his older brother Itachi died at the age of 32 after he was killed in a car bombing years ago in Kirigakure which left Sasuke as the only one Fugaku could force to marry and guarantee an heir to the Uchiha Empire. At first Sasuke had planned on flat out refusing his father’s demands, what with him being more attracted to men than women but then the older man used the memory of his brother to… encourage him into cooperating.

_“He was in Kiri because of you and now he’s gone.” The man said not looking back at his son even once, “And because he’s gone, it’s your responsibility as my heir to ensure that our bloodline continues to thrive.”_

The mess in Kirigakure was-

A mess.

So he married Sakura to appease his father and try to ease his guilt but it only helped so much.

He still can’t manage to look Ei’s boy in the eye whenever he’s sent to Kumo after what happened, not even after he settled the score with Zabuza and Haku. But then again the score was settled mostly thanks to Naruto’s doing.

They met in Konoha.

Gaara had a meeting with Lady Tsunade and he needed one of the lecturers to come with him. He picked Sasuke since Kankuro and Temari were otherwise occupied and the Uchiha was one of the few people whose company he could stand to be in without becoming annoyed beyond all reason. What they didn’t know, was that Tsunade was also a bit occupied at the time. There was a bid war going on at Kitsune over one of her pet maids and things were apparently turning ugly fast. On the one side she had the heiress to the Hyuuga fortune and on the other she had Mizuki the heir to some billion dollar company who’d met the boy when he was working in one of her clubs one night.

Normally it would have been a no brainer, if it had been under different circumstances she would have signed the boy over to the Hyuuga and been done with it. Especially since Naruto seemed to be more attached to Hinata since he’d met the girl several times and seemed to adore her. But the circumstances weren’t different. Mizuki was a business man, yes, but he was also absolutely ruthless. He’d had a grudge against the Hyuuga clan for what must have been years and was just looking for a reason, any reason to pick a fight with the family. Tsunade wanted to avoid a fight at all costs. The other kages were still on her case after the last gang war; she knew Ei would never let her live it down if another one broke out in her territory. But then Sasuke arrived with Gaara and he laid eyes on Naruto for the first time.

They were in a boardroom, waiting for Tsunade to finish up her meeting when the doors suddenly burst open and the blonde came storming in with the older woman in tow. Gaara and Sasuke could only watch as the scene unfolded in front of them.

“Fuck this shit! I won’t do it!”

He had golden blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and tanned skin. For the moment that golden hair was ruffled in frustration, his skin was flushed with anger and his eyes were filled with rage.

“Watch your mouth brat,” Tsunade said grabbing a hold of the boy’s arm to turn him around, “Besides, what part of you don’t have a choice do you not understand?”

“The part where I have to go home with that psycho instead of someone I know won’t hurt me!” The boy said as he wretched his arm free, “You know what he’s like-“

“I’m looking out for everyone’s best interest.” Tsunade said clearly, “We both know Mizuki is crazy enough to start up a war if I sign you over to Hinata. Hinata is more sensible than that-“

“So you’re going to sacrifice me for your precious territory.”

Tsunade sighed, “No, I’m not. Look, everything we were talking about in there… they were just options. Mizuki is a loose cannon I would never put any of my kids in his care and you know that.”

Naruto’s eyes widened a bit and he opened his mouth only for the other woman to cut him off, “But you can’t go with her either.”

“But-“

“The Hyuuga’s do not want any conflict being sent their way, especially not after Hizashi’s death. If they find out about this and Hinata tries to take you home they’ll just send you back.” Tsunade took a deep breath, “For now I think it’s best if you just stay here.”

Naruto sighed, “I’m going to be here forever now, aren’t I?”

“Not necessarily.” Tsunade said as she gave the boy a soft smile, “We just need someone from a family powerful enough to scare Mizuki off.”

“You could let me go.”

“Going out onto the street alone is too dangerous for you, you know that. We’ll sort this out; just give it a little time.” Naruto shook his head as he looked away and Tsunade’s smile grew a bit more, “Would it make you feel better if I told you that I’ll make sure the next one is good looking?”

Naruto folded his arms over his chest in a huff, “He’d better be.”

Tsunade laughed and Sasuke couldn’t help but snort when the woman’s bright amber eyes suddenly snapped up to him and she smirked.

“Hey Uchiha, you interested?”

She was joking Sasuke could tell, but just then the blonde whirled around like he only just realized that there were other people in the room and Sasuke suddenly had those bright blue eyes on him. He was surprised then confused and then the blonde smiled. Something about that smile almost took Sasuke’s breath away and he said the first thing that came to mind.

“Sure.”

Tsunade’s eyes went wide along with Naruto’s, even Gaara turned to look at him with an arched brow.

“Sasuke I was joki-“

“Are you going to have the paperwork done or should I get my lawyer to do it?” Is all that Sasuke said with a bored drawl. Gaara let out a scoff of amusement while Naruto gaped. Tsunade looked away and put one hand on her waist with her hip out before she scoffed as well.

“I’ll get it drawn up right away.”

Naruto’s eyes went even wider than before. “Wait, really?!”

“Go get your things ready kid. I’m allowing this because Uchiha’s family has the second highest ranking outside of the kages.”

The blonde looked back at Sasuke, “Seriously?”

Tsunade rolled of her eyes before looking up at Sasuke, “I’m assuming that you’ll be leaving with him after our meeting?”

“Yes.”

The older woman nodded, “I’ll get right to it. Let’s go-“

Before Tsunade could finish her sentence Naruto suddenly moved, going around the table passed the leather seats around it and Sasuke barely had a moment to react before the blonde suddenly turned his chair around and put his hands on both sides of his face. Naruto kissed him, full and hard on the lips and Sasuke just stared back at him, resisting the urge to sink into the kiss when the blue eyed boy suddenly pulled back.

“Thank you.”

“Alright, there’ll be plenty of time for that later.” Tsunade called with an annoyed growl as she opened the door, “Uzumaki let’s go.”

The blonde gave him one more smile as he pulled away and hurried towards the door. Sasuke just sat there and watched him, not realizing that the redhead beside him was staring until he looked up and almost flushed.

“What?”

Gaara gave a snort, “Someone’s going soft.”

Sasuke glared, “Shut up.”

True to her word Tsunade had Naruto’s contract set up before they left, Sasuke signed it and they were all set to leave. They had to wait a few minutes before they left since Naruto insisted on saying goodbye to Hinata first. It was an odd scene, watching the blonde hold the girl so tightly before they left before she wiped the tears from his eyes.

They went back to Suna and Sasuke was forced to inform his father about what he’d done. Of course the older man hadn’t been pleased but he let it be. Sasuke was married to a respectable girl after all, Fugaku could permit him to keep a pet as long as he produced an heir at the end of it all and he kept his toy under control. Plus Fugaku had, had his eye on Mizuki’s family empire for a while, having an excuse to take over more than made up for his son suddenly blindsiding him with a blue eyed blonde pet.

The first night they spent together was something of a blur. He hadn’t planned on sleeping with the blonde that first night but Naruto wasn’t exactly one to be denied. The blonde was annoyingly persistent and stubborn and insatiable in his desires. Sasuke had been worried at first with how willing the blue eyed boy was to offer his body to a man he’d just met. Sasuke wondered if it was simply a case of this being what he was used to. The Uchiha knew that it wasn’t the blonde’s first time as a pet maid and he knew about the time that he spent working for Tsunade so he thought that maybe Naruto simply thought of it as him fulfilling his duty.

It bothered him since he could still remember that last day in Konoha, when the blonde had clung so tightly to the Hyuuga girl and shed tears before he left her. But Naruto cleared that up a month later when they were lying together in bed. There was no rush of passion and desire, no insistent need driving them. It was quiet and calm and Sasuke took the moment to just listen to the blonde breathing as he let his head rest on the raven’s chest.

“She’s a friend. She was just doing me a favor.” The blonde sighed as he nuzzled the side of Sasuke’s neck, “I mean I like her but…” Naruto tilted his head up and pressed a kiss onto his neck, “I think I like this better. Even if you’re a complete asshole.”

Sasuke only scoffed as he pressed a kiss on the top of the blonde’s head and pulled him a little tighter against his chest.

It had only been a month and Sasuke was surprised to find that he already felt so attached to the blonde boy despite the fact that taking a pet back with him to Suna had never really been part of any of his plans. Sasuke’s only priorities had always been to take over the family once his father retired, have a child to pass on the family name and live his life as peacefully as humanly possible. But Naruto seemed to lay all of his plans to waste.

Naruto was stubborn, persistent, bright, optimistic and just so beautiful that Sasuke found himself falling for the boy faster than he ever thought possible. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for the blonde. The only thing he regrets is the fact that he can’t have the blonde carry his child. He fully intended on keeping Naruto even after his contract expired. Which is why he never put any restrictions on Naruto; why he never made it seem like the blonde had no choice but to be with him. Regardless of the fact that Naruto being kissed or touched by anyone other than him drove him insane with rage.

Two months later Naruto ran into some trouble or rather Naruto’s friend Haku ran into some trouble. He asked for Sasuke’s help and Sasuke agreed; partly because he could never refuse Naruto something he wanted and partially since he remembered Zabuza’s name when the blonde mentioned it and saw it as the perfect opportunity to settle their score.

Things were messy back then as well, but when has anything with Zabuza been easy?

Now a year has passed, Naruto’s contract expires in a few months. Sasuke hasn’t really talked to the blonde about what he wanted to do; he hasn’t even told the blonde how he truly felt. Although he hoped-

“Just do me a favor and keep your hands off Lee. Understand?” Gaara hissed with a glare, bringing Sasuke back from his thoughts.

Naruto rolled his eyes, “You’re being a little possessive don’t you think?”

“Naruto.” Sasuke called from his seat on the bed and the blonde looked back at him before letting out a sigh.

“Fine, I won’t touch Lee.” Gaara seemed to relax a bit as he pulled back until the blonde spoke again, “Unless he wants me to.”

The redhead’s glare returned, “He won’t.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” Naruto said with a bright grin and Gaara’s eye started to visibly twitch before he spoke.

“Why haven’t I killed you yet?”

“Because I’m your best friend.” Naruto said easily and Sasuke chuckled.

“Someone’s going soft.”

Gaara’s glare snapped up to the raven before he let out an exasperated sigh. “I can’t deal with this right now, I have a meeting with Tsunade tomorrow.”

“Do you need me to go with you?” Sasuke asked and Gaara shook his head, “No, Kankuro’s coming with me.”

“Suit yourself.”

Gaara turned to leave the room but not without pausing beside the door, “Naruto-“

“Jeez, I won’t touch him. Relax already.” Naruto said waving him off and Gaara only shook his head, the door closed behind him as he left.

“He’s going to kill you one day.”

Naruto looked up after Sasuke spoke and smiled as he walked over to the bed to crawl on top of the soft surface and gave the older man a kiss, “Maybe, but I have you to protect me right?”

“How do you know I wouldn’t let him?” Sasuke asked as he returned the kiss, setting his glass aside to wrap his arm around the blonde’s waist, “Any other master would have punished their pet for pulling a stunt like the one you pulled.”

“Oh don’t act like you didn’t like what you saw.” Naruto said with a smirk pulling at his lips as he straddled Sasuke’s legs, “I saw you checking him out when we left.”

Sasuke paused to drag a hand through those blonde locks before he spoke, “Do you like him?”

Naruto shrugged, “He’s sweet.”

“But do you _like_ him?”

“I don’t know, he’s nice. I like spending time with him. Why? You gonna buy his contract for me when Gaara’s ends?”

“Is that what you want?”

The blonde paused as he stared back into those onyx eyes, seeing just how serious Sasuke was before he spoke, “Gaara wouldn’t let him go. It hasn’t even been a day and I can tell he’s already got it bad. Besides if I have him, then who’ll take care of you?”

Sasuke chuckled and Naruto smirked as he leaned forward to press another kiss on his lips, “We both know you’re hopeless without me.”

“You’re a brat you know that.”

“And you love me.” Naruto said with a grin, Sasuke paused leaning in to place a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

“I do.”

Naruto blinked in surprise, staring back at Sasuke for a moment of perfect silence and Sasuke held his breath when the blonde wrapped his arms around the raven, to bury his face under the Uchiha’s jaw.

“I love you too.”

“Do you want to stay with me, after the contract expires?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Sasuke breathed out a deep sigh of relief as he kissed Naruto’s head and inhaled a deep breath of his hair. “Cause I’m never gonna let you go.”

“Good, cause I wasn’t going anywhere anyway.” Sasuke laughed since he could feel Naruto smiling against his neck but it was short-lived.

“What about your father?”

Sasuke almost froze but he was careful not to let the blonde feel it, “I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zabuza took a deep breath hands shoved in his pockets as he looked up at the night sky just outside of the main building where Ei kept his offices at his academy. He ignored his surroundings despite the beautiful landscaped garden before him. There was ever green grass, lush trees and flowers that bloomed when the sun set and day turned to night, dotting the area in beautiful purples and white, with a cherry blossom tree right in the middle of it all.

He thought about other things. Like the twenty year old man attempting to sneak up on him right at that moment. Zabuza’s never liked postponing on the inevitable so he moved before the man could take another step. Moving fast as lighting to slip a blade from the holster inside his coat and spun around to catch the other’s wrist, earning a grunt of surprise when the figure was shoved against the wall with his hands restrained above his neck and a blade pressed tightly against his throat. The young man gasped and Zabuza only smirked.

“Sloppy. I thought I taught you better than this.”

Darui quickly regained his composure though his breathing was still heavy as he spoke, “Sorry, but is it my fault I had such a lousy teacher?”

“Still got a mouth on you I see.” Zabuza said as his head gave a tilt. He’s changed, then again a lot has changed since the old days when he used to run as a… shall we say, a freelance mercenary. Before, a long time ago he used to love playing with this boy, loved teasing him and getting under his skin. He was loyal, learned quick and always knew how to play his position. Darui never questioned Zabuza or any of his decisions, never tried to make him explain anything he did despite how much of a cheeky brat he could sometimes be. Darui’s world used to revolve around him and Zabuza took great pleasure in making the boy shiver at the mere sound of his voice. But things are different now. It’s been years since he was this boy’s precious sensei and although they had some good times together, he had no regrets about the choice he made.

“You should know better than to test me.”

“You should’ve known better than to abandon me for that runt-“

“Watch your tongue, boy.” The older man hissed as his eyes narrowed down into a dangerous glare and he could feel the other man tense ever so slightly in his grasp before he glared back and hissed, “I’m not your boy anymore. You have a new one now, remember?”

His voice was bitter and strained; Zabuza would have rolled his eyes in annoyance if he were less of a man. Haku is a sensitive subject for both of them. For Zabuza it’s because he found a connection with the young boy. He found something that he couldn’t really explain and never really tried to explain either. For Darui it’s because he was replaced.

Still, despite their history or rather because of it, Darui should know better than to bring up Haku.

“We both know you aren’t here to talk about me so what do you want?”

“That’s what I want to know.” Darui said eyes still set firmly in a glare, “What are you after?”

“What do you mean?”

“You brought up Chojuro, you’re having my father send me to go see him. You wouldn’t have done that unless you wanted something.”

Zabuza gave a snort, “You seem awfully sure of that.”

“After the stunt you had me pull with him last time, I’m surprised you’d even mention him as a source for information on anything.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“Not long enough.”

“That’s a matter of perspective.” Zabuza said idly as he moved the blade from Darui’s neck down to his shoulder and back, “Just be a good boy and do what daddy told you.”

Darui’s breath hitched but he kept his gaze steady as he spoke, “Not until you tell me what you’re after.”

“What does it matter? You go to Chojuro your father gets what he wants too.”

“It matters because you know what they’re after.” Darui said clearly and Zabuza almost paused, “Don’t try to deny it I know you were lying to Ei. I know you better than you think. You’re keeping it from him because they’re after the same thing you want. Now tell me what it is.”

“Clever boy.” The mercenary said before giving a shrug, “I’m looking for someone.”

“Who?”

“You know who.” Zabuza smirked, “Don’t tell me you forgot. That last night in Kirigakure, it was pouring down and a shiny new Jaguar pulled up right beside you-“

Darui froze, Zabuza felt it almost immediately and his smirk grew under his mask as he spoke, “Remember now?”

“B-but he’s dead.”

Zabuza’s gaze snapped up to lock onto his own, “Did they ever find a body?”

“No but-“

The older man clicked his tongue, “It’s like I never taught you anything. What’s the best way to deal with a body?”

“Make sure it’s clean and make sure it’s found.” Darui answered almost robotically even as he swallowed hard and stared back at the man and Zabuza gave a slight nod, “Exactly, because a missing body makes people speculate. It makes people go looking in places where they shouldn’t be. You make sure a body is found they only look where they found it.”

“So he’s alive.”

Zabuza shrugged and Darui watched, “He’s what they’re after isn’t he?”

“I knew I taught you right.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“You didn’t need to know.”

“Like hell I didn’t you self-serving son of a-“

The blade pressed harder into his throat, “Watch. Your. Tongue.”

Darui swallowed hard, betrayal clear in eyes, “You need to tell Ei.”

“Ei will find out when the time is right and you aren’t going to say a fucking word to him understand?” Zabuza warned as he pierced the younger man in his gaze, “Just do as you’re told. Go to Chojuro, get him to talk and come back.”

“Fine, I’ll go see him. But I’m not… I’m not going to try to manipulate him again.”

“Why not?”

Darui looked away and let out a heavy sigh, “He’s married now.”

Zabuza arched a brow, “And your point is?”

“He loves her, he won’t fall for the same thing twice.” Darui said as he glared at the older man, “Besides I don’t turn tricks for you anymore. You want your dirty work done then get your new boy to do it for you.”

“I thought I told you to watch your tongue.” Zabuza hissed out as he pressed the blade a little closer against Darui’s throat, a drop of blood slid down the side of his neck. Darui didn’t even flinch. “As for Chojuro, you turned him once you can turn him again.”

“And if I won’t do it?”

“You’re going to do it.” Zabuza said as he stepped back and released Darui, listening as the younger man let out a soft barely audible breath of relief as he continued, “You know better than to go against me. But to give you a little incentive how about this: do as I say, or I’ll make sure daddy finds out exactly what happened in the Jaguar that night.”

Darui’s eyes went wide before he let out a hiss, “Should’ve known. You sent me there on purpose.”

“I needed a job done and you did it like you always do. Now I need you to do another one.”

“You abandoned me remember? You picked Haku over me. I don’t work for you anymore.”

Zabuza only laughed as he stepped forward and Darui instinctively stepped back against the wall, the older man lifted a hand to touch his cheek with the back of his hand as he spoke, “You’ll always belong to me. It’s only a matter of time till you accept that.”

“Son of a-“

“Uh uh,” Zabuza warned and Darui bit down on his tongue, “Get moving.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It’s been five years.

It was close to midnight. The room was dark with only the light from his phone casting a pale glow around the boy’s face as he lay in the bed. Bright auburn locks sprawled over the pillow as he just stared back at the device in his hand. He ignored the darkness around him, the silence; he especially ignored the thing on the dresser opposite the bed despite the fact that he could almost feel it staring at him.

It’s been five years since Choji saw him.

One day Sasori was there and the next he was just gone.

He woke up to find a small puzzle box beside his head; it was made from red oak with a desert flower carved over the top. The window overlooking his bed was open. Choji could tell that the covers had been moved while he slept; it wasn’t the first time after all. Sometimes the redhead would sleep in his room. Nothing ever happened he just slept there sometimes.

Choji never told anyone since he knew that his father would take it the wrong way if he ever found out about it. Choza was always telling him to be careful around Sasori, he told his son not to get too attached. Choji never understood why. It wasn’t like the redhead would ever hurt him so he never understood why his father was always warning him. So naturally in the way of the typical sheltered child he disobeyed and spent a lot of time around Sasori, sometimes with his father’s consent but usually without.

Sasori noticed Choza’s behaviors, Choji could tell but the redhead never said anything about it so he didn’t either. He liked Sasori. He didn’t spend time with the redhead out of spite or something silly like that, it’s just…

The boy sighed, he isn’t exactly sure why he kept spending time with Sasori he just needed to. When he was little it all seemed so innocent and so easy. Back then Choza didn’t mind when Sasori hung around him.

Every morning he’d sneak into Sasori’s workshop, although it was more like an armory. The redhead practically lived in there, spending his nights and days in the darkened room rather than spending his time in his own room upstairs.

The redhead made custom weapons. Rifles, shotguns, handguns, revolvers and even some hand held cannons. Every day he’d walk into the armory and find them all over the room, hung up on the wall or set down neatly in glass cases along the walls. There were always a few unfinished pieces on the tables, circuitry exposed and waiting to be welded together. Back then Choji didn’t know what they were for, his father wouldn’t tell him why they needed all those weapons and Sasori never told him either, he just knew he wasn’t allowed to touch them so he never did. But it never seemed to matter since Sasori usually occupied him with other things whenever he came for a visit.

Besides the weapons he also made puppets. He told Choji that it was a hobby of his, a form of artistic expression. Sasori always talked about art, he talked about expressing your feelings in ways that people don’t always understand, the freedom to be who you are without care. Sasori talked about love and passion and loyalty, losing yourself in a wave of emotion that runs from happiness to sadness, anger to depression. He’d always stare at Choji with those piercing red eyes whenever he talked like that; he always called Choji his muse. Choji would just blush and call him silly.

It was easy when he was younger and he didn’t see what was happening around him. He didn’t realize that his father didn’t mind him staying in Sasori’s workshop because the house was being watched by some new enemy that week. He didn’t notice the weapons in the room disappearing every other day and how there was always a new guard at the front door when he left for school.

He didn’t see the intensity in those piercing red eyes.

But then he grew up and he saw, he noticed and he understood and suddenly…

Things calmed down. Choza got control of his territory by the time that Choji was fifteen and he could even go to school without a chaperone. Because of this Choza noticed how much time Choji spent around Sasori; that’s when the warnings started. Warnings that Choji ignored because he needed to despite the nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him it would be best to obey.

It’s just that sometimes he forgot.

When he was younger it was easy. He barely noticed the guard that used to patrol the gardens of the Akimichi estate; the one with the bright green eyes and easy smile that ruffled his hair once and called him cute when he was taking a walk with Sasori. He barely noticed because he never saw the guard after that day. He barely even noticed how the other guards started avoiding him after that. But he got older and he noticed other things, he noticed how kids that teased him at school either went missing or completely avoided him, he noticed how Sasori seemed happier when Choji told him that he still couldn’t manage to make any friends.

Still he ignored his father. He’d sneak into Sasori’s workshop. He’d let the redhead spend the night in his room and hold him as he slept. He shouldn’t have but he did.

Then Sasori left and Choji almost felt like he could breathe again, despite the heartache that throbbed in his chest. His father wouldn’t explain why Sasori left, just that he wasn’t coming back and then he warned Choji one more time.

“Don’t go near him and don’t let him near you.”

Choji obeyed; mostly because he never saw Sasori after that, partly because part of him didn’t want to see Sasori again.

It wasn’t healthy. Choji knew it wasn’t but he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to obey his father if Sasori ever came back.

Time moved on and he almost started to forget. He had school and classes and his father was always checking up on him to see how he was doing. He had friends in Kiba and Ino. Ino was a little bitchy but she's also incredibly loving to those she cared about. Kiba’s his roommate. He was spoilt and distracted more often than not but he also turned out to be a great friend. His lecturers were nice for the most part and lady Tsunade was always willing to listen whenever one of her students needed help. And Professor Nara-

Choji bit his lip in thought.

Professor Nara is incredibly intelligent and handsome and talented. Choji liked him a lot, but he wasn’t willing to admit it out loud to anyone. For one thing it could mean trouble for both of them if it ever came out that he was in a romantic relationship with a lecturer, despite Kitsune’s unconventional system. Not that he’s romantically involved with Professor Nara to begin with but still. Another reason why he couldn’t admit it was because of his position. His father expects him to take over some day, to have a family and carry on the legacy. Getting involved with another man wouldn’t really help the situation.

Still despite all that, his life was fine.

Everything was going O.K.

That day he got back to his dorm room and found it empty. He figured that Kiba must have had some tutoring session with Professor Aburame. His father sent word that he’d be visiting Kitsune the next day for a meeting with lady Tsunade and Ino texted him to complain about one of her classes and some airhead she was forced to partner up with for her practical. Choji had dinner, he watched a little T.V and then he went to his room. That’s when he saw the thing in his room.

It was on his dresser.

 A desert flower in a small brown pot. It had crimson red petals and a white center. The thorns were trimmed away; it was watered and obviously very well kept. It was identical to the flower carved onto the puzzle box that Sasori left on his pillow all those years ago.

Then almost as if on cue, he got the text.

_‘I miss you puppet’_

Choji turned around on the bed to face the window letting out a sigh as he stared at his phone’s screen.

Puppet.

That’s what Sasori used to call him. When he was younger he thought it was nice, when he got older he wasn’t so sure. Choza always cringed hard when he heard the redhead call Choji that, like it meant something other than what it sounded.

He should have called his father when he found the flower. He should have tried to find some sort of way home when he got the text but he didn’t. Choza is coming to Kitsune tomorrow and somehow Choji knew that he still wouldn’t tell his father. He wants to, he knows he should. He knows something about Sasori is…wrong, but at the same time-

God he’s so confused.

Maybe he should tell someone even if it’s just to talk about it.

Lady Tsunade? No. She’d just immediately call his father. Professor Gai? No, he wouldn’t understand, would he? Ino has enough on her plate and who knows where Kiba is.

Professor Nara?

Choji stared at the text for one more moment before taking a deep breath as he turned off the screen and tossed his phone on the bed to get up. He grabbed his jacket off the side of his desk and headed for the door.

And then he stopped.

He looked over towards the flower on his dresser and just stared at it for a moment. It looked beautiful even in the dark with its crimson petals now a darker shade of red due to the lack of light. It was beautiful just like Sasori was beautiful and for the moment just as dark. Choji turned back to the door at that thought reaching out to the door knob to open it when his phone suddenly started ringing.

The boy jumped, letting out a deep sigh when he realized what the sudden noise was before he quickly rushed over to the bed to snatch it up. He didn’t recognize the number. Choji frowned as he swiped his finger over the screen and plopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh as he put the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Do you like it?”

His voice hadn’t changed at all. It was still deep and rough; unnervingly steady as if every syllable was spoken with a purpose. He’d know that voice anywhere.

“Sasori?” The boy whispered feeling his body fold in on itself while his left arm curled around his waist. For a split second, he felt like he was seventeen all over again; nervous and shy and so insecure; he couldn’t help but answer despite his better judgment. “Yeah, it’s pretty.”

Sasori chuckled low and deep and then there was a moment of absolute silence; Choji couldn’t help but hold his breath.

“Come outside.”

Choji swallowed hard, “Outside where?”

“Off campus. Near the back gate-“

“I-I don’t know. I’m not supposed to talk to-“

 “I want to see you.”

“But-“

“Puppet,” His voice lowered with the promise of a threat in his tone as he continued, “It’s either you come out or I’ll come in and get you.”

A shiver ran down Choji’s spine when the line suddenly went dead. The boy looked at his phone and stared at it for a moment before he quickly got up and rushed up to the door, right out of his room to the front door. Before he could open it however there was a knock.

One two three.

The slow deliberate knocks and then silence.  A thrill of fear rushed through him and he wasn’t sure why. He’s never been scared of Sasori before, he’s never had a reason to be afraid of the redhead. But time has passed. Choji has had time away from the redhead and he’s learned some things. He knew what was normal and what wasn’t; and Sasori wasn’t normal.

One two three.

Three more knocks. Sasori hates repeating himself even when he was younger Choji knew this well. Though the redhead never got upset with him, Choji knew not to annoy him. He could open the door or he could leave it closed. The lights were off and Kiba still hadn’t returned, maybe he could pretend like no one was home. Maybe-

“Choji.”

A voice said on the other side of the door and Choji froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	8. Return of the Puppetmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews, really loved them
> 
> usual apologies
> 
> disclaimer: See previous chapter

It was late. Around twelve thirty when he got the call.

Ibiki had just walked into his private quarters after putting the next set of guards on their shift and making sure they had their orders. He spent the day preparing the security detail for Lady Tsunade's meeting with some of the families. There were three new guards who's training he had to watch over and a security breach in one of the electric gates that he had to make sure was dealt with. It was a long day, Ibiki was exhausted by the time he walked into his room though he didn’t dare show it. He’d planned on just taking a shower and heading to bed so he could be up by six the next morning when he got the call from Gai.

He could’ve ignored it, turned the other man down and just gone to sleep but he didn’t. Ibiki wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe its because of the way Gai’s voice sounded over the phone, so tired and weak, broken and vulnerable. Maybe its because its been more than a month since Gai last called him and asked for his... Company and Ibiki didn't mind the idea of getting a little relief for both of their sakes.

So he went.

It was different from how it usually was.

There was none of the urgency and desperation that Gai usually had when they were together like this. Gai was off.

It was all soft kisses and gentle touches, weird since they’d usually take each other apart whenever they were together like this. But today something’s different. Gai is off and Ibiki...

Ibiki doesn’t want to think about the fact that he kind of likes Gai like this, all clingy and desperate for touch.

They’re on the bed.

Gai had sex with someone earlier, Ibiki could tell regardless of how hard the other man may have tried to scrub off any and all traces on his skin. And considering the visitors that signed into Kitsune that day it wasn’t hard trying to guess who Gai slept with, it just didn’t make a whole lot of sense for Gai to call him despite whatever happened earlier.

And now he’s acting so strangely.

Ibiki kissed Gai, deep and slow with one hand braced on the bed while the other stayed on the younger man’s waist keeping him steady as he made long smooth thrusts inside of him, rolling his hips with each movement while Gai moaned beneath him.

It felt like hours before they both fell back on the bed, exhausted and completely spent as they tried to catch their breaths.

Ibiki looked over at the man beside him, watching as Gai’s chest rose and fell with every deep breath he took, sweat dripping off that tanned skin stretched over hard muscle, a body that Gai worked so hard to heal. A body that he once thought had been broken beyond repair. Ibiki’s eyes slid over the scars on Gai’s wrists, the ones that made long streaks along his back and chest and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to trace the one on his chest, just beneath his left pectoral. The deep jagged knife wound that once threatened his life so many years ago. Gai tensed at his touch his breath stuttered and he shut his eyes, but he didn’t move away. Ibiki’s hand moved further along his chest.

“You aren’t usually this affectionate… Is there any point in me asking?”

Gai let out a deep breath, opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling before he spoke.

“I keep waiting for him to find me.”

“Who?”

Gai lifted a hand to put over Ibiki’s and moved it so it was resting on that scar again, the other man understood loud and clear.

“I had that dream again and I just… needed to remind myself that it wasn’t real.”

“Did it work?” Ibiki asked and Gai looked over to him with a soft smile.

“In a way.”

He paused as he stared into Gai’s eyes, fingers tracing slowly over the scar as he spoke, “I’m surprised you called me at all… I saw today’s visitor’s list you know.”

And at that Gai immediately looked away.

“It gets worse when Genma is here, he’s still so young. He doesn’t understand-“

“You sound like an old man.”

“I feel old. The students here, they’re wonderful and I adore all of them but-“

“But what?”

Gai swallowed hard but he still didn’t look at him.

“I never wanted to teach, but then I started working at the high school and I loved it. I loved having someone that looked up to me, someone that needed me to rely on but then Kisame came and everything changed. Nothing’s the same as it was. I keep waiting for him to find me, for him to attack one of my students because of me, to use one of them to torture me and I’m just so tired.”

The older man paused, “Are you afraid?”

“Not for myself. I know he’ll find me eventually. I just don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me, not after what happened to Ebisu. But at the same time, I’m so tired.”

Ibiki wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he didn’t say anything at all.

Their relationship has never been romantic. It was mostly just sex, it was about needs needing to be met.

Gai needed someone submit to, someone who would make him feel wanted, help him feel some semblance of control and Ibiki was willing to give him that. But in a way he still cared about Gai.

He didn’t know how to respond to Gai’s confession, so he handled the situation the only way he knew how.

Ibiki leaned over and sealed their lips in a kiss. He moved over Gai wrapping one hand around the younger man’s wrist and moved it away from the scar on his chest while the other went around his neck, applying the lightest bit of pressure to tilt Gai’s head back to deepen the kiss. Gai moaned, tangling his free hand into the sheets beneath them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee woke with a start, panting hard and dripping with sweat as he sat up on the bed in the darkened room. The raven haired boy took one more deep breath as he clutched his forehead and braced the other arm on the bed, for a moment he was confused wondering where he was when he finally recognised his room. Its his new room in Suna. The one he was given by his new... Master.

Lee let out a sigh. He’s in a new place, a strange new place. Maybe that’s why he had that nightmare again. But its been so long since he’s had that nightmare or... Dream. Lee isn’t sure. Like so many other times he could only remember bits and pieces of it.

A man with blonde hair, his voice was deep and soothing. Somehow Lee remembers it well. It was raining, Lee could hear the sound of raindrops pelting down on a surface around them. And then the man was saying something, but he wasn't saying it to Lee, he was saying it to someone else.

_“We need to leave-”_

_Lee was moved, he was wrapped in a new embrace. Lee could smell perfume, sweet and earthy but not too strong. Long hair fell over his face._

_“Can’t we keep him?”_

_“There’s too much at risk.”_

_“But-”_

_“There’s too much at risk. Son, what’re you doing up... go to your room.”_

_And then a new voice, Lee felt a soft gentle hand on his face and then there were eyes. Such familiar eyes._

_“What's his name?” A sigh._

_“His name is Lee.”_

_“Lee... Can we keep him?” The question was filled with so much hope and such familiar eyes and then suddenly..._

Lee can't remember.

The boy sighed as he lay back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with his eyebrows drawn together in a tight line. Such a strange dream and one he hasn’t had in such a long time.

The last time was... That first week in foster care. Lee didn’t know anyone, the kids just ignored or made fun of him, Deidara hadn’t spoken to him yet.

Such a long time ago. Why now all of the sudden?

Well... He is in a new place, even further away from his foster siblings than he was when he was still going to Kitsune, so maybe he’s just nervouse about the new move and his new... Job. It’s probably nothing.

The boy took a deep breath as he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face on the sink and took a moment to breathe deeply one more time before he went back to his room only to pause as he looked around the darkened space.

It was so big, so empty.

Even when he lived at Kitsune he’d at least had a roommate there with him. He had another living breathing being right there with him even if they weren’t in the same room. Now Lee doesn’t have anyone nearby, or at least not that he knows of. No wonder he had that dream again. When did he become so alone?

Well, he isn’t entirely alone. Gaara’s room is down the hall, Temari showed him when she was showimg him to his room earlier that day. But-

Lee looked up and squinted through the darkness at the clock hanging on the wall. It’s so late, Gaara’s probably asleep by now and it wouldn’t do to wake his master so late at night and on his first day too. Gaara said to go and see him the next morning, he said nothing about suddenly just showing up at one in the morning.

Still he can’t sleep and Temari said that he could make himself at home, so did Naruto and Kankuro. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just wander around for a bit, at least until he’s tired enough to sleep. There wasn’t anything to occupy his time with in his room so he decided to go out and explore for a bit. Lee left the room but had to squint a little till his eyes adjusted since the entire hallway was still bathed in light. He closed the door behind himself, deciding to head by Gaara’s room despite his earlier thoughts. The hall looked just as beautiful as it had that afternoon when Temari and Naruto were showing him around. Lee let his hand slide along the wall noting the odd texture of the red, cream and brown wallpaper as he went until he got to Gaara’s room and paused.

Faintly, Lee could hear the tell-tale click-clack of fingertips on a keyboard coming from inside and he couldn’t help but wonder if Gaara was actually still awake.

The raven took a deep breath and steeled his nerves together as he lifted his hand and knocked.

There was a brief pause before a voice called from the inside.

“Come in.”

Lee took hold of the door knob and stepped inside. Gaara was sitting behind a large oak desk on the other side of the room. The only light that was on was the desk lamp casting an orange glow over the red head and the rest of the room. There was a king-sized bed to the left, decked out in red and black sheets much like the one in his own room only unlike his room, on the right there was a couch that stood before a small coffee table right in front of the wall covered from top to bottom with books lined across it. Lee looked around the dimly lit room, unsure of what to do when Gaara spoke.

“It’s late, why aren’t you asleep?”

Lee gave a slight smile as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, “I sometimes have trouble sleeping in new places.” The boy admitted with a soft sigh before looking up, “What about you? Should you not be asleep as well?”

“Insomnia.” Gaara answered simply and honestly but he didn’t stop typing, “Luckily I don’t need much sleep in order to function.”

Lee couldn’t help but frown at that while Gaara continued, “If you’d like I can have the kitchen send something up for you of it’ll help.”

“No, no. It is fine. I am sure I will be fine in a little bit.”

Gaara finally paused and looked up at the boy before typing on his keyboard a bit more, “Come here.”

Lee hesitated before he quickly reminded himself that he wasn’t meant to disobey his master and pushed off the door to cross the room. Gaara seemed to click a few times more on the mouse before he leaned back in his seat and pushed away from the table once Lee was close. The raven let out a squeak of surprise when his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled forward into Gaara’s lap.

Lee flushed in embarressment as the older man’s hands went to rest on his waist while those intense teal eyes drilled into his own even in the dim orange glow. He fumbled with his hands a bit unsure of what to do with them until he just put them on Gaara’s shoulders and took in a deep breath.

Gaara lifted a hand to brush through Lee’s hair, noting the dampness in the strands and the side of his face.

“Did you have a nightmare?”

Lee looked away, “It is nothing, really.”

Gaara didn’t look like he was buying it but he didn’t push either.

“I have a meeting in Konoha tomorrow. I won’t be back till nightfall, I suppose it’s a good thing Naruto took you on a tour.” Gaara’s head gave another tilt and his eyes narrowed down ever so slightly. “Is that all you did?”

Lee shrugged, “He showed me around the campus and introduced me to some of the lecturers. We had lunch and dinner in the cafeteria, although we never really finished dinner.”

“And that’s all that happened?”

The boy almost frowned, he could tell that Gaara was looking for a more specific answer, though he couldn’t imagine what-

And then it hit him.

Lee flushed as he stared back into his master’s eyes, he had to look away. He wanted to lie so badly, to deny that anything else happened between him and Naruto that day. But there wasn’t any point. If Gaara was asking then that meant that he already had an idea of what happened and besides, he’s an atrocious liar. He’d never get away with it.

Lee sighed, “I-… I kissed Naruto.”

Gaara said nothing and Lee started rambling in a desperate attempt to dissolve the situation and not get himself or his new friend in trouble.

“I am so sorry! It is just. I was nervous and Naruto offered to help me since I have never done any of this before. All my studies at Kitsune, none of them were practical and I was not at all sure how to behave or what to do and Naruto said he could help so I agreed. I do not think he meant any harm. He is really very nice and-“

The boy was cut off when Gaara leaned in and kissed him again, drawing out a breathless gasp before the redhead broke it and let out a soft snort.

“Do you want to sleep in here with me?”

“What-“ Lee asked feeling absolutely bewildered at the sudden change of topic. It took him a moment to recover, “Why-“

“You aren’t sleeping well.”

“Well, I-No, I am fine-”

“You're lying.”

“But, I could not-I do not want to impose on you-”

“It's no imposition.” Gaara interrupted, “I wanted to have you in here but Temari suggested that you have your own room, at least until you became more comfortable with our arrangement.” The red head then leaned forward and captured the boy's lips in a soft kiss, Lee couldn't help but shut his eyes with a soft moan when Gaara pulled back and nodded towards the bed.

“Get into bed. I’ll be with you in a few minutes.”

“I-” he wanted to protest a little more, insist that he really was fine but knowing that he wouldn’t be sleeping alone made him feel a little better, Lee could even feel a yawn growing in his chest, so he relented.

“Yes master.” Gaara smirked and Lee flushed a little more. The word still feels so strange on his tongue, but he’ll just have to get used to that.

Lee got up off the redhead’s lap and walked over to the bed, he heard typing again just as he lifted the dark sheets on the left side of the bed and carefully slid inside finally letting out a yawn and covering it with his mouth as he lay his head down on the pillow and pulled the sheets up over his chest. He heard Gaara pause, felt eyes lock onto him as he shut his own right up until the deep embrace of sleep pulled him back in.

Meanwhile on the left side of the wing that housed the lecturer’s rooms, Naruto was out on the balcony, leaning on the banister as he raked a hand through his hair in frustration with his phone pressed against his ear.

 _“Are you sure?”_ A voice said on the other side of the line and Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

“Yeah, you should see him mom, he hasn’t changed a bit although he did cut his hair.”

_“And he doesn’t remember anything?”_

“No.” Another sigh, “I kept waiting for him to recognise me or say something about that night, but it was just... Nothing.”

_“Maybe its for the best. I don’t think remembering would help.”_

“It might if I told him-”

_“No.”_

“Well if Sasuke knew about what Itachi-”

_“You will do no such thing.”_

“But-”

_“Naruto, no. He's safe and that's all that matters now isn't it? It's not your place to bring up things from his past. If and only if Lee remembers you then you can tell him, until then-”_

“I have to pretend like he's a stranger?” Naruto said accusingly and the voice on the other side only sighed, _“I know it's difficult but it's better not to interfere. Your father will be back soon, I should go.”_

“Are you going to tell him?”

_“He’ll be happy to know the boy is safe. There’s a meeting next week with the kages’ and the other family heads. Your father and I will be there, maybe Gaara will bring Lee with him? It would be so lovely to see him.”_

Naruto’s head gave a tilt, “If Sasuke agrees to take me then I’m pretty sure I could get Gaara to agree to bring him.”

A soft sigh, Naruto could tell she was smiling, _“That’s perfect. I can’t wait to see you again honey. I love you.”_

“I love you too.”

Naruto turned off the phone and took in a deep breath shutting his eyes for a moment before he turned around and walked back into the room, shutting the door behind him before he crawled into the bed and lay right up against Sasuke’s side.

The raven stirred but ended up just lifting his arm to wrap around the blonde and pull him in closer.

“Everything O.K?” He slurred out and Naruto swallowed hard before he spoke wrapping his arm around Sasuke’s waist and laying his head on the older man’s chest.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Sasuke pressed a kiss against the top of his head and settled back into sleep. Naruto’s eyes stayed open as he stared up at the ceiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

That’s probably the fifth time professor Nara has asked him that since he showed up at Choji’s door. Not surprising since the younger man had almost collapsed in his arms the moment the door opened.

Choji was so embarrassed.

He’d suddenly felt such a complete contrast of such unbelievably strong emotions that his body went weak for a moment. Choji felt relief at not seeing Sasori. He saw dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin, his lecturer’s sharp grey eyes and soft smile. No red hair, no red eyes, no pale skin. He was relieved, because something is very wrong about Sasori and Sasori hadn’t found him just yet. And then he felt disappointment, such intense sadness because part of him wanted to see Sasori again, some part of his chest ached.

Professor Nara caught him before he could hit the ground, frantically asked what was wrong, insisted that they go to the on-campus clinic. Choji managed to pull himself together and then he in turn insisted that he was fine, he didn’t need the clinic.

“I just got up too quickly, I haven’t really eaten much my blood sugar’s probably just low.”

He asked what the professor what he was doing there at his dorm room so late.

“Lady Tsunade wants to speak with you.”

“Oh well, she could have just called-“

“She was about to but then I volunteered to come and get you.”

“You didn’t have to-“

“I wanted to.” The man said with a soft smile and Choji only just realised that he was still in his professor’s arms. The boy flushed and quickly pulled away.

Professor Nara escorted him to the dean’s office and they walked in a comfortable silence, with the older man whistling quietly with his arms folded behind his head and Choji feeling safer than he has since he got to his room and found that flower on his dresser.

Lady Tsunade wanted to speak with Choji about some new security measures that they were putting in. Apparently Choji’s father Choza called twenty minutes earlier, insisting that security measures on campus, specifically those around his son be increased. Though he wouldn’t explain why. Lady Tsunade called him in hoping that Choji explain. The auburn-haired teen only shrugged and said he didn’t know, even though he had a pretty good idea of why, although he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how his father could have possibly found out about Sasori. Of course, he didn’t tell the older woman anything about Sasori, he didn’t say anything about the flower on his dresser, the text or the phone call. He couldn’t.

Professor Nara walked him back to his room though Choji insisted that there was no need.

He opened the door to his dorm room, professor Nara followed. Choji still felt a bit embarrassed about the whole weak at the knees thing and desperately wanted to prove that he really was O.K so he asked if the older man I he wanted something to drink. Professor Nara accepted with a smile and they drank tea in the kitchen to just talk. It was… nice, although the older man insisted that Choji call him by his first name, which is something that still made him feel a bit awkward.

But still, it was nice, comfortable and safe.

“I studied medicine for a few years before I just kind of gave up on it.” Professor Nara, Shikamaru said lifting the tea cup to his lips to drink, although it was already cold by then. “I was good at it, chemistry, biology and math were my best subjects, but it was all kind of… boring.”

“So, you quit?” Choji asked resting his head on the palm of his hand while Shikamaru only shrugged.

“There’s no point in doing something for hours day in and day out if you don’t have a passion for it or at least have some fun. It’ll start eating away at your soul eventually.” The brunette said quietly before he lifted his gaze over to the boy sitting across from him and smirked, “Besides I think it worked out pretty well.”

Choji felt himself flush a little at the look on the man’s face and he had to look away.

“Kitsune’s a nice place.”

“Yeah, the students are pretty cute too.” Choji flushed a little more the older man chuckled before he spoke.

“What about you?”

“Me?”

“Lady Tsunade told me you’re just here for work experience. Akimichi family tradition?”

The boy sighed, “Yeah. I’m supposed to take over after my father.”

“Is that what you want to do?”

Choji blinked in surprise, “I-I’m actually not sure. I’ve never thought about it.”

“Why not?”

“Never had a reason to. Dad always said that, that’s what I was supposed to do. I’m his only son, I have to take over some day. I’ve never really thought about doing anything else.”

Shikamaru paused, “Then think about it now. If you could do anything in the world, what would you do?”

“I-“ Choji looked down at the tea cup in front of him and put both hands around it to swirl the liquid round and round.

He’s never thought about it. Choza Akimichi is his father and Choji loved him deeply, he’s always wanted to make him happy, to make him proud so just going along with his wish for his son to take over the family business seemed like a no brainer. Plus, he liked the idea of working at the restaurant. He’s been there plenty of times, met all the girls that worked for his father. They were wonderful, Choji even spent time around his father while he was working. And honestly-

“I think, I’d like to take over for my father.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Choji nodded, “I wouldn’t just be taking care of the business, I’d be taking care of the family, everyone that works at the restaurant. It’s a huge responsibility but I don’t think I’d be happier anywhere else.”

Shikamaru smiled, “As long as you’re happy.”

“You said you like working here.”

“And the students are pretty cute.”

Choji rolled his eyes, “Yeah that too.” Shikamaru chuckled as the boy continued, “So are you happy?”

“I’m...” Shikamaru shifted a bit in his seat, leaning back to look up at the ceiling. “Satisfied. I come from a family that’s a lot like yours, I was expected to take over after my father, but I decided to go a different way. He didn’t try to stop me and I never really had a desire to go back. I started working here three years ago but I never really felt like this was something I had a passion for, just something I wanted to do. I only started getting into it a couple of months ago.”

“Why’s that?” Choji said lifting the cup in front of him to take a sip when Shikamaru suddenly looked at him at smirked.

“I started tutoring this kid with blue eyes and clan markings on his face.”

Choji couldn’t stop himself from doing a spit take, luckily he had enough presence of mind to turn his head away to the side so he wouldn’t end up spewing all over his professor, although he couldn’t stop from getting tea on his shirt.

“Ugh Ugh!” the teen coughed and the man sitting across from him at the table had the nerve to chuckle.

“Are you O.K?”

“Yeah, I’m-uhm-I’m fine.” The boy said setting his cup on the table once he caught his breath and looking down at his shirt, “Shit.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s O.K, but I should probably get changed.” Choji said as he got up from his seat, “Excuse me.”

Shikamaru waved him off and Choji quickly left the room heading straight for his bedroom, pausing briefly when he caught sight of the clock on the living room wall. It was way past midnight.

How did he lose track of so much time?

He has classes in the morning too. Maybe he should tell Shikamaru to leave, but he didn’t want to be rude, plus he didn’t really want Shikamaru to leave.

Maybe he could stay up for just one more hour.

Choji couldn’t help but smile a little to himself as he stepped into his room only to freeze when a hand went over his mouth and around his waist. He could hear the door close with a soft clack.

“There you are.”

Choji froze. He knows that voice.

The figure that held him leaned their heads together, Choji could feel his hair brushing softly against his skin, smell that familiar scent of sand and rain.

“I missed you Choji.”

A shiver ran down Choji’s spine and he stood stock still, his heart was pounding in his chest, blood rushed loudly in his ears.

_‘Sasori’_

“It’s been too long.” The hand on his mouth moved slowly, fingers tracing over Choji’s lips, down his chin and along his jaw to go all the way up into his hair pulling his head to the side just the slightest bit so he could press a kiss against the boy’s neck. Choji couldn’t help but gasp, Sasori chuckled.

“Haven’t changed a bit. I’m happy.”

“How-why are you-“

“Choji?”

Choji’s eyes went wide when he heard Shikamaru’s voice, he could feel Sasori tense up behind him, pulling the boy even tighter against his chest.

“You know, I thought you had a roommate. That Inuzuka kid, right? Does he always stay out this late?” Sasori’s grip tightened even more.

“Choji?” there was the sound of steps approaching the door. Choji’s breath hitched. He wanted to say something, he wanted to warn Shikamaru before-

“Make him leave.” Sasori suddenly hissed against the boy’s ear and Choji took in a shuddering breath. “Get rid of him, or I will.”

“Choji are you alright?”

The steps kept coming closer, Choji panicked.

“Y-yeah I,” the boy swallowed hard, “I’m O.K.”

“What’re you doing in there?”

“N-nothing I just.” Sasori kissed him again this time leaning up to nip at the younger man’s ear. “I’m really tired. I should probably get to bed.”

“Is that your way of throwing me out?”

Choji gave a strained laugh, “Something like that. C-can you close the door on your way out… please.”

There was a silent pause, “Choji are you sure you’re alright?”

Choji swallowed back a gasp when Sasori gave his head one more tug, not enough to hurt but definitely enough to get the boy’s attention.

“Yeah, Like I said, I’m tired. Leave.”

He snapped, Choji felt awful but the panic was starting to overwhelm him. Sasori didn’t make idol threats, if he didn’t make Shikamaru leave Sasori would get rid of him.

Permanently.

Another pause.

“Alright, good night Choji.”

Choji didn’t answer, he only listened to the footsteps walking away while his heart pounded faster with every step the other man took until he finally heard the front door open and then close again.

Silence.

Sasori let his head rest on Choji’s neck and he took in a deep breath. And then he started moving, steering him towards the bed before he turned him around and forced him to down to lie back. Choji squirmed, staring up with wide eyes when he saw those red eyes and that red hair. Sasori moved right over him, caging the younger man in with his arms while a wide grin spread over his lips, eyes filled with something dark and possessive as he leaned down to press a kiss on Choji’s temple.

“Hello puppet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> please review


End file.
